La Audiencia
by Qin The Kirin
Summary: Originalmente esta historia había sido concebida como un pequeño ejercicio narrativo. Esta historia de un Brony en Equestria se saltaba todos los eventos comunes de otras historias de este tipo para ir directo a lo mas importante… La primera audiencia de ese Brony con Celestia. Sin embargo, Gano Vida Propia y desarrollo… ¡santos cielos!... ¡Una trama!.
1. Chapter 1

La Audiencia.

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Sumario:

Originalmente esta historia fue concebida como un pequeño ejercicio narrativo. Esta historia de un Brony en Equestria se saltaba todos los eventos comunes de otras historias de este tipo e iba directo a lo mas importante… La primera audiencia de ese Brony con Celestia. Sin embargo, Gano Vida Propia y desarrollo… ¡santos cielos!... ¡Una trama!.

Nota del traductor: el fanfic es largo y el autor aun no lo ha terminado, pero es muy interesante asi que decidí publicar este primer capítulo ahora e ir actualizando más capítulos poco a poco, en espera de que el autor termine la historia. Mientras lo intercalare con las otras traducciones que estoy haciendo.

* * *

Capítulo 1

La sala del trono fue vaciada. Los mensajeros, los sirvientes y el personal, a todos se les había ordenado irse. Incluso los siempre presentes guardias habían sido reducidos a un cuarteto, los cuales hacían guardia junto al trono; El resto estaba discretamente posicionado Afuera. Y las puertas fueron aseguradas. Así que este encuentro sería algo privado y los asistentes eran: Celestia, Luna, Los Elementos de la Armonía... Y Yo. Celestia, La regente Alicornio del Sol y corregente del mundo de Equestria me miro con ojos inexpresivos mientras me decía. –y como lo solicitaste, ahora que hemos en tus palabras despedido a todo -testigo innecesario-… ¿Cómo es que tú, una creatura venida de un mundo enteramente diferente parece saber tanto de nosotras?-

Yo me talle los ojos mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Por dónde debía empezar? –Muy bien- dije –Sera mejor comenzar por el principio. Pero… por favor sean pacientes; es… largo y complicado y tomara algo de tiempo llegar al punto.- Ella asintió ligeramente. Se me inflaron los cachetes con un aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, así que comencé. –Hace unos veinte o treinta años en mi mundo, a mitad de los llamados años 80, una compañía de llamada Hasbro decidió crear una nueva línea de juguetes, Especialmente concebidos para las niñas pequeñas. Una serie de pequeños muñecos de plástico, acercas de algo grande…- I dije mientras extendía las manos –Bueno mas bien con forma de Pequeños caballos. Diminutos Ponis de hecho. Pintados en brillantes colores pastel y con marcas decorativas en sus flancos, y…. Punto importante de ventas- dije mientras alzaba un dedo -Colas y crines que podían peinarse- Sonreí un poco a pesar de mí mismo. –Para promover estos juguetes y generar ventas, Hasbro comisiono la creación de una Caricatura... ¿Ustedes recuerdan lo que dije sobre la televisión?-

-El aparato que proyecta imágenes que se mueven- Celestia respondió asintiendo. Twilight asintió también estando de acuerdo; después de todo ella era la que me había interrogado al respecto de esa… y muchas otras invenciones humanas. –Nosotros Tenemos Películas…así que entendemos algo del concepto-

-Bueno, pues ellos crearon una serie de -películas- podrían llamarlas ustedes, en las que contaban las aventuras de estos pequeños ponis en su mundo mágico. Tenía todos los mínimos comunes denominadores; mascotas lindas, canciones trilladas, historias acerca de fiestas del Te, sobre maquillajes y vestidos Y ¡montones de color Rosa por todos lados¡- dicho esto mientras hacia una mueca. –Fue terrible.- Algunos pocos de mi audiencia se rieron; En ese momento comencé a sospechar, que si bien no era exactamente iguales, las reglas… Y los miopes sesgos en cuanto a los géneros… eran predeciblemente similares aquí. -oh, pero fue moderadamente popular, al menos con niños de menos de 5 años de edad, y vendió muchos juguetes… pero eventualmente el interés se apagó. Bastante rápido de hecho. Durante las siguientes décadas La compañía de juguetes trato de revivir el interés, reinventando la caricatura que le hacía promoción; mas nada parecía pegar. De hecho los remakes y rediseños pasaron de lo mediocre a lo realmente horrible.-

-Y entonces, tras varias décadas de esto, decidieron contratar a una muy talentosa dama llamada: Lauren Faust. Ella es una animadora y creadora con considerable experiencia creando show exitosos con los niños. Le dieron a ella y a su equipo de guionistas, compositores y escritores rienda suelta más o menos, y se sentaron a ver qué era lo que creaba.-

-Y esta vez ¡Funciono!-

-Ella creo un show enteramente nuevo: uno que no se ahorraba nada en calidad, en arte, música o escritura. Uno que no trataba a su audiencia como si fueran tontos tampoco. Ya que como ella misma había dicho hacia algún tiempo -El entretenimiento para niñas- Ha sido durante demasiado tiempo una excusa para Mal entretenimiento... así que su meta fue hacer un show que las niñas pudieran ver, _junto a sus familias_. Y eso incluía a los hermanos mayores y sus padres. Los resultados fueron de lo más inesperado. El show se hizo muy popular. No solo con las niñitas, sino con los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes… hombres y mujeres por igual.-

El nombre del show era: -Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad.- Celestia se sobresaltó visiblemente. Y un revuelo surgió entre los demás presentes. Yo sonreí silenciosamente para mi mismo; Yo sabía que ellas Sabían hacia donde iba esto, Y él cuenta cuentos dentro de mi disfrutaba mucho la creciente tensión. –El show seguía las aventuras de cierta unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle…- Uno de los presentes, creo que fue Rarity dejo escapar un jadeo apenas audible. –quien es alumna de la Princesa Celestia y quien junto con sus amigas, Los elementos de la armonía salvaban a Equestria de Nightmare Moon, mientras aprendían sobre la magia de la amistad...- Las Mane six dejaron de susurrar y comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones de incredulidad y alarma.

Comencé a sacar algo de los bolsillos de mi roída gabardina. Y una por una fui sacando las pequeñas figuritas de pastico y colocándolas al pie del estrado donde se ubicaba el trono del as princesas nombrándolas mientras lo hacía. -Rainbow Dash, elemento de la Lealtad, Fluttershy, elemento de la Amabilidad, Applejack elemento de la Honestidad, Pinky Pie Elemento de la Risa, Rarity Elemento de la Generosidad, y por supuesto, Twilight... elemento de la Amistad… o MAGIA.-

Ante esta palpable muestra de mi conocimiento, Todo mundo comenzó a balbucear confusamente. Celestia toco una de las figuritas de plástico a sus pies con la nariz. Debo decir que era interesante; Su Real serenidad visiblemente afectada. Jamás la había visto tan aturdida en el show. Su hermana era mas directa, me miraba boquiabierta, con la mandíbula casi en el piso.

Paso todo un minuto antes del que el ruido bajara lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera ser escuchado. Rainbow Dash consiguió preguntarme –¿Estas…Estas tratando de decirnos que nosotras...no somos REALES? ¿Qué somos algo así como personajes de un libro o algo así?-

Celestia dejo de inspeccionar las pequeñas figuras de ponis y levanto la cabeza para mirarme, su expresión era enigmática, mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Las otras también me miraban con expresiones que iban de la confusión (Pinky Pie) a un llano horror (Rainbow Dash y Twilight.)

Me detuve un instante a considerar que debía decir. Es lo que los nerds hacemos, después de todo. Así que hice lo mejor que pude para expresarme claramente... -Por supuesto que no- les dije. -Soy demasiado materialista para esas tonterías.- Y me señale a mí mismo. -¿Estoy aquí no ven? Y debo aceptar que soy real "Cognito ergo Sum"(1).

-Y si acepto eso, y si reconozco que realmente estoy... aquí, en Equestria, entonces debo aceptar que los ponis, que Equestria, "et al"… Es todo tan real como lo soy yo. Y que es… tan compleja, detallada y estructurada como lo soy yo. Y que no apareció en existencia simplemente porque yo o alguien mas se la imagino, y que simplemente no va a desaparecer en un estallido de lógica, cuando cierre mis ojos o mire hacia otra parte.- yo resople mientras giraba mis ojos. –De todos modos, no me gusta asignarle poderes a la realidad a algo tan sentimental como la mente humana. De por sí tenemos problemas para visualizar como funciona un átomo, mucho mas un universo entero de ellos. La mente no crea la realidad, Es como descubrimos la realidad.-

-"A es A" ¿por así decirlo?- comento Celestia. Me pareció ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos .Ah, un Alicornio Objetivista. Creo que eso es gracioso... simplemente me alce de hombros. –Se podría decir- finalmente coincidí. La tensión en la habitación se alivió ligeramente. Que tu existencia sea objetivamente reafirmada puede tener ese efecto, o al menos eso creo. Ya sea que estés de parado en dos pies o en cuatro pequeñas pezuñas.

-¿Entonces como explicáis esta... convergencia?- Intervino la Princesa Luna, Mientras uno de sus cascos tocaba con cuidado una de los juguetes de poni a sus pies.

Pase mi mano sobre mi pelo mientras inflaba mis cachetes. –No lo sé.- dije mientras levantaba los hombros. –Ustedes deben de entender que no soy científico, Ni Físico Teórico o Tengo un grado mayor en Filosofía, ni soy el tipo de persona con la que hablarías para comprender este tipo de cosas. Solo soy un tipo gordo que ha leído mucho y que se pasa mucho tiempo en el internet Discutiendo toda clase de cosas raras con gente aún más rara.-

-Su mundo existe, mi mundo existe... Quizás simplemente es que hay tantos mundos allá afuera que tarde o temprano solo aparece uno donde simplemente alguien escribe una historia de lo que está sucediendo en otro. Algo así como "Monos infinitos en infinitas máquinas de escribir". O quizás las grandes mentes piensan igual o… lo suficientemente igual para imaginarse otros mundos certeramente. O quizás, solo sea... como en mi teoría favorita de que los universos... El universo tiene fugas.-

Celestia Levanto una ceja cuando dije eso. -Explícate.- me pidió.

Inmediatamente me explaye en una auto impuesta teoría loca. –Bueno los científicos de mi mundo creen que el universo esta auto-contenido, que se cierra sobre sí mismo...- dije esto mientras dibujaba una esfera con mis manos -...y también creen que podría ser, poroso. Perforado con incontables trillones de agujeros de gusano… túneles tan diminutos, que ni un átomo pasaría por ellos, y que lo conectan con otros universos. Todo esto es palabrería metafísica de mi parte, pero quizás...-

-Quizás las cosas se fugan. Puede ser que las ideas, pensamientos, memorias y conceptos se escapan de un mundo a otro y alguien muy perceptivo recibe la señal.- Me alce de hombros notoriamente. –Quizás de eso es de lo que se trata la creatividad; Alguien simplemente recibió una corta señal de otro mundo atreves de las paredes del multiverso y se la apropio. Por supuesto también podría ser un gran montón de tonterías...- entonces mire a mi alrededor a este castillo lleno de ponis. Que usaban herramientas, llevaban ropa y que Hablaban CASTELLANO, que usaban sillas de montar sin tener jinetes, que usaban tazas a pesar de no tener dedos para sujetar la oreja y cuya cultura por lo que había logrado ver de ella, parecía que la habían armado como dios les dio a entender a través de archivos del museo Smithsoniano y documentales de Hollywood. –Puede ser...- murmure para mí mismo.

-Así que esta Laurent Faust- me interrumpió Twilight –ha estado mmm, ¿observando nuestro mundo? ¿Es por eso que habías sido tan celoso de la información que nos dabas? ¿Por qué no querías que pensáramos que eras un espía?-

-O porque no quería que lo acusáramos de ser uno- dijo Applejack con tono de sospecha. –Usando su teli-vision para vigilarnos...-

-Um, Si he estado observando. Pero deben de entender que la información que tenemos de Equestria es... realmente escasa. El show que vemos esta hecho de episodios semanales, cada uno de veinte minutos de duración. Además de que es una caricatura para niños, por lo que no van a mostrar nada demasiado emm, personal o intimo...- y me calle algo avergonzado. Algunos de los presentes se aclararon la garganta. –Pero yo sabía que iba a ser, bueno, incomodo… así que pensé que lo mejor era guardarme esto, al menos al principio.-

-Además… bueno la cosa es que, ERAN una caricatura después de todo. Y cuando llegue...-

-... Y cuando llegaste, Tuviste miedo de que esta Tal Faust pudiera haberte mostrado nuestro mundo a través de lentes color de rosa ¿o me equivoco?- me interrumpió gentilmente Celestia. Pero que poni tan perceptivo, pensé.

Asentí mientras continuaba. –Sí, Eso definitivamente me paso por la mente cuando me di cuenta donde estaba. Después de todo el show se hizo para niños pequeños, no tenía ni idea de cuánto o que había sido "suavizado" o cuanto habían "visto" ni sabía cuánto no se había mostrado al final. Diablos, Los fans se la pasan muchas horas al día discutiendo que cosas no mostro la cámara... Por lo que sabíamos su cultura podían haber sido solo cabezas cortadas sobre palos justo fuera de foco.- Me puse rojo de vergüenza cuando me di cuenta de podría haberlas insultado. –N-no es que pensara eso… fue solo un ejemplo por exageración…-

-Confió en que no encontraste cabeza cortadas de todos modos- Celestia dijo divertida, aunque con una ceja levantada. Algunas de las presentes comenzaron a reírse.

-Podría hacer una lista tan larga como mi brazo de todas las cosas de las que no estaba seguro- confesé. Mientras reflexionaba que la realidad era más extraña que la ficción. Lo que la mayoría de los escritores de Fanfic parecen olvidar. Especialmente los escritores de Fanfic de Humano en Equestria, eso que no parecen tomar en cuenta, es el hecho de que si Equestria fuera real, Entonces todos los Bronies están viendo un mundo completo a través de una ventana muy estrecha o más apropiadamente desde el ojo de una cerradura… Lo que la mayoría de fans que escriben historias sobre visitar Equestria tienden a olvidar es que es una caricatura, que como todas ellas, La física que usan no es literal, si no que en realidad son atajos a conceptos mas complejos. Después de todo ya conocí a Pinkie Pie; Ella definitivamente NO ha exhibido ninguna de las habilidades alteradoras de la realidad que se le atribuyen en el show y tampoco las que se le atribuyen en los Fanfic. Ella puede ser muy boba. Una exuberante, adorable tontita, con una rarísima lógica Pinkie Pie que hace que te duela la cabeza, pero una bobita después de todo.

Y en lo que respecta a la física, salvo por el efecto situacionalmente alterador de la magia que lo permea todo, ellos también están limitados por las leyes Newtonianas. Y aun que fue cierto que a Twilight le dejaron caer una carga de basura en la cabeza, Lo que si no paso fue que no le dejaron caer un yunque... El hammerspace y los agujeros de Bugs Bunny también resaltaban por su ausencia; y una de esas cosas que No se mostraban en el show, es que los ponis usan alforjas y toda clase de accesorios con bolsillos continuamente. Twilight, por ejemplo, lleva una muy útil manga con espacios para llevar gis y otros implementos de escritura y Spike nunca iba a ningún lado sin su mochila. La utilidad mundana es mucho más común de lo que el Show hace parecer. La física de Equestria, al parecer tiene mas en común con la de la tierra que con la de Warner Brothers o Disney. Y debo decir que hay una notoria falta de decoraciones en rosa o con corazoncitos.

Sin embargo, los pequeños detalles que realmente importaban, los realmente grandes… la cultura, el ambiente, la generosidad de Rarity, la amabilidad de Fluttershy, y ciertamente la benevolencia de la Princesa Celestia… esas daban directo en el blanco.

-La verdad es que estaba sorprendido y aliviado de lo correctamente que el show había representado a su mundo- Les dije. –algunos detalles menores son diferentes o no los mostraron, pero la idea general era correcta. Equestria es un lugar amable, y su gente… quiero decir ponis son generalmente buenos.-

-¡Y que hay sobre tu especie?- Me pregunto Celestia. -¿Es que hay otra razón por la que te has mostrado tan renuente a decirnos de dónde has venido?-

Oh cielos, directo al punto. Mire mis pies, mientras ordenaba mis ideas; Esto podría ponerse FEO. Yo nunca he creído en eso de "Los humanos somos monstruoso" o mas bien no quiero creerlo. Y tampoco quería que le tuvieran miedo a la humanidad... Pero tampoco podía permitir que fueran incautos o se equivocaran, como sea. Necesitaba elegir mis siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Su Alteza, usted debe de entender algo- comencé –La humanidad es… Complicada por decir lo menos. Nuestra especie está sola, ya que somos la única especie inteligente de nuestro paneta, somos depredadores omnívoros y dominamos nuestro mundo con saña.-

-Y también somos muy complejos. En nuestro mundo hay decenas de naciones, Que van de Pacificas democracias, a Repúblicas bananeras sedientas de sangre. Hay cientos de religiones y miles de idiomas y culturas, algunas pacíficas, otras terriblemente violentas. La guerra es un hecho cotidiano sucediendo siempre en algún lugar del mundo, siempre encontrara a alguien que no soporta la idea de que alguien más viva donde él lo hace. Por cada grupo que los recibiría con asombro y alegría mientras dan gracias al cielo por esta maravilla, hay otro que las mataría nada mas verlas, ya sea por ignorancia, o en nombre de su dios. Por cada grupo que dice "venimos en paz, Larga vida y prosperidad" hay otro que sería frio e inmisericorde, perfectamente feliz de diseccionarlas por alguna ociosa curiosidad científica.- Varios de los ponis se quedaron impactados por esto.

Curiosamente Celestia no. Así que me pregunte por qué y me hice la nota mental de preguntar sobre la historia de Equestria mas afondo en el futuro...

-Déjenme dejarlo claro... Hay muchos humanos que individualmente son buenos y amables. Muchos pueden ser decentes si se les da la oportunidad. ¿Pero en grupo? Somos impredecibles y peligrosos. El mejor consejo que puedo darles para tratar con la humanidad seria: "¡Peligro! material explosivo, Manéjese con cuidado"- y fruncí los labios. –Si por cualquier razón la humanidad viene a Equestria, prepárense para recibirlos en paz... pero desde una obvia posición de fuerza.-

* * *

Notas:

1.- La locución latina «cogito ergo sum», que en español se traduce frecuentemente como «pienso, luego existo», siendo más precisa la traducción literal del latín «pienso, por lo tanto existo», es un planteamiento filosófico de René Descartes, el cual se convirtió en el elemento fundamental del racionalismo occidental. El personaje principal aún sin nombre deberás que es alguien bastante enterado y educado.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Audiencia**

 **Autor original:** **RHJunior**

 **Traducción: Qin the Kirin**

 **Capítulo** **2**

Capítulo 2

-Podéis decirnos amigo humano; ¿Que pensáis del brío Equestriano?-

La Princesa Luna y Yo paseábamos de noche por el castillo. En el curso de estos días, me había convertido en parte del "mobiliario fijo" del castillo; Ninguna de las Princesas había sido tan inconsciente de poner un potencialmente útil "y Peligroso" Elemento estratégico como mi persona lejos de su alcance inmediato. No es pretensión de mi parte, Simplemente los hechos: Yo era después de todo, el primer ejemplo de toda mi Raza que llegaba a ellas. ¿Díganme, cuán lejos de si creen que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos mantendrá a un Alienígena, después ocurrió el primer contacto? Y por lo tanto me habían acuartelado con la Familia Real (Si lo sé, el Príncipe Blueblood es algo afeminado. Pero por el otro lado La princesa Cadence es encantadora...) y pasaba mucho de mi tiempo en compañía de las Princesas. La verdad eso me estaba haciendo sentir como una especie de mascota exótica, pero logre sobrellevarlo.

Mi errático patrón de sueño, además estaba siendo útil aquí en Equestria: Ya que me permitía socializar libremente con las cortes del día y la noche. Y sus respectivas princesas... Mientras me pedían que les contara historias de mi mundo y de forma poco sutil trataba de sonsacarme información sobre las tácticas de mi gente. No faltará el que pensará que soy un traidor por entregar libremente los secretos de mi gente- Pero yo no sentía ningún problema en no contenerme. Estos Ponis, aunque no eran tan blandos y mullidos como nuestra ficción los hacía parecer, aún eran almas inocentes que de menos merecían la oportunidad de saber en lo que se habían metido, si resultaba que mi inadvertida llegada a su mundo era el presagio del inevitable contacto con la humanidad.

Esa tarde Luna estaba haciendo su caminata de ejercicio por los terrenos del castillo y me pidió que la acompañara. Yo acepte. Así que procedimos a caminar por los parapetos de muro, encima de los campos del castillo, en una noche cálida. Fue cuando el tópico de nuestra conversación llegó a esto. - ¿Brío? - repetí. -No creo estar seguro de entender a qué se refiere. -

La Princesa de la noche pareció dudar un momento. -Trataremos de ser "más claras" entonces- me dijo. -Vos ya sabéis acercas de los rumores que sobre vos circulan. El más importante de ellos ese sobre que sois un... explorador de vanguardia de tu gente, enviado a evaluar nuestra fortalezas y debilidades...-

-Para la conquista, si, los he escuchado de boca de más de uno de sus pretenciosos nobles... ¿noble ponis? - quienes puedo asegurar que son todo menos nobles. -Sabe usted, sus nobles, ellos no son un grupo muy sutil. -

\- ¿Cómo es eso? -

-Bueno, Para mi es obvio que ni ellos se lo creen. Si así fuera no se estarían susurrando esas acusaciones donde pudiera oírlos, entre ellos. Yo nunca había estado en una corte real en toda mi vida, y aun asi yo soy más sutil que ellos. -

Luna se rió entre dientes... Un sonido encantador que provenía de alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo tratando de parecer y sonar severa. -Sea como fuere... -

-Pero ya en serio, su Alteza, Yo no me escogería, a mí - dije mientras me señalaba a todo mi cuerpo - para ser un espía o un explorador. No tengo ningún entrenamiento, ni las habilidades apropiadas, estoy en pésima forma física... como sus doctores pueden atestiguar...- Fruncí el ceño tristemente, al recordar. No soy un atleta, ni me ha gustado nunca tomar riesgos, aunque he tenido una o dos desventuras que me dejaron marca. La sorpresa de los unicornios al encontrar cicatrices de quemaduras en mi corazón fue algo digno de verse. -Aún estoy tan excedido de peso que ni siquiera puedo correr una distancia que sea respetable. Soy el candidato más improbable para ser un agente secreto. -

-Alguien diría que los mejores agentes secretos son aquellos de los que uno menos lo espera- bromeo Luna. -Podría ser un doble engaño de tu parte...-

Yo bufe. -Demasiadas decepciones astutas y acabas engañándote a ti mismo- le respondí. -Aunque no los culparía por sospechar de mí. creo que es inteligente mantener esa posibilidad en mente. -

-Yo en realidad no.… sospecho de ti- me respondió Luna. -Sin embargo... Si tu estuvieras estudiando nuestro brío...-

\- ¿Evaluándolos para una posible conquista? - dije.

Luna asintió. - ¿Qué es lo que pensáis de nosotros y de nuestra habilidad de … defendernos? sí creo que esa sería la frase… ¿contra un invasor? -

Yo me mire los pies mientras me mordía los labios. Ya había estado pensando en eso y no me gustaron las conclusiones a las que llegue. -Yo diría que son "carne muerta". -

Luna se paró en seco, echando su cabeza hacia atrás de la sorpresa. -Vos no os mordéis la lengua verdad- me dijo bastante perturbada.

-son los puros y duros hechos su Alteza- le respondí, mientras me alzaba de hombros. -No soy un estratega ni un táctico, pero se lo suficiente para saber que, en una lucha abierta contra cualquiera de las naciones de mi mundo, Equestria sería arrasada-

Luna frunció el ceño. ella se mordió los labios, en un obvio intento de contener alguna réplica llena de orgullo… muy probablemente usando la "Voz real de Canterlot" ... acerca de la capacidad marcial de su gente. -... Explicaos- finalmente dijo. -Por favor. -

Me alcé de hombros nuevamente. ¿Por dónde comienzo? -Ya les he hablado de la tecnología de mi mundo- comencé a decir. -Debido a, bueno, lo que nosotros somos, hemos luchado muchísimas guerras. Y cada pieza de tecnología la hemos aplicado en el esfuerzo bélico. Tenemos aviones que pueden volar más rápido que cualquier Pegaso. Vehículos blindados que podrían aplastar este palacio. Bombas que lo demolieran. Armas que pueden matar desde tan lejos que nunca oirías el disparo antes de que sintieras la bala golpearte. Venenos, gases y enfermedades...- sacudí la cabeza. -Si ellos pudieran abrir un portal hasta aquí y decidieran que quieren destruirlo todo, simplemente podrían mandar bombas nucleares a través de él, hasta que no quedara nada excepto cenizas. Si desearan conquistarlos incluso la más débil y atrasada nación del tercer mundo podría enviar tropas, máquinas y armas que devastarían su reino. -

Luna me miró horrorizada, pero se recuperó. - ¿Qué hay de la magia? ¿de los Dragones, de las Ursas menores y Mayores, de… -

sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente. -Tampoco servirían- le dije. -Incluso si la magia y las bestias mágicas los pusieran a la par de un ejército humano moderno y créame, estoy seguro de que su magia les daría ataques de histeria delirante... están tan atrasados tácticamente hablando que no importaría. -

\- ¿Atrasados Tácticamente? -

Me detuve un momento para considerar que iba a decir. -Empecemos desde el principio- comencé a decir. -La magia les da una inmensa ventaja en un campo de batalla moderno... o más bien debería, excepto por una cosa: el rango. ¿Qué tan lejos llega el hechizo lanzado por un unicornio? no más lejos de lo que un Pegaso puede lanzar una lanza cuando vuela o activa un relámpago o una nube de tormenta eléctrica. ¿una distancia de que, un kilómetro y medio a lo mucho? El francotirador promedio puede darle a algo a unos 3 kilómetros. además, tienen cañones capaces de disparar a unos 32 kilómetros y tienen misiles que pueden viajar cientos de kilómetros o más…-

-He leído sus libros de historia y visto como entrenan sus soldados. Ustedes aun usan tácticas de combate que fueron abandonadas en la Tierra por obsoletas en la época de Napoleón. Su sistema de comunicación de largo alcance consiste enteramente de CARTAS, excepto por las pocas enviadas a través de fuego de dragón. Los humanos tienen teléfonos celulares que les dejan hablar con otras personas al instante, del otro lado del planeta. Ustedes usan Pegasos que vuelan alto para obtener inteligencia. Los Humanos tienen satélites espías (Pequeñas lunas artificiales) que pueden fotografiar campos de batalla completos, Drones voladores que envían imágenes en tiempo real al instante y aviones de alto vuelo que literalmente viajan más rápido que una bala y cruzan continentes enteros en horas. Un ejército humano invasor ya habría conquistado la mitad de su mundo para cuando usted o Celestia recibieran la carta informándoles que comenzó la invasión. -

-Agréguele a eso que ustedes solo tienen una súper arma de la que yo sepa. Una. que se compone de seis piezas separadas y que requieren cada una, un poni MUY ESPECIAL para poder usarla y que solo funciona si los seis operadores y los seis componentes están cercanos unos de otros y las condiciones son las ideales. Y si acaso logran disparar lo una vez, jamás tendrán una segunda oportunidad, porque su enemigo sabrá exactamente cómo funciona solo mirándolos y mandaran a un solo hombre con un rifle a eliminar la amenaza con un disparo a la cabeza de un solo poni. -

Luna me miró horrorizada. La expresión en su rostro era indescifrable; solo pude pensar que sería la misma expresión que pondría una hormiga si alguien le diera la descripción completa de una bota de escalador. - ¿Qué es lo que… podemos hacer? - finalmente dijo en un susurro. -Tú nos advertiste que nos encontráramos con tu gente en una posición de fuerza. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer, si tan solo una fracción de lo que has dicho es cierto? -

Finalmente tuve que ser honesto conmigo mismo. -es simple- le respondí. -No hagan contacto con la humanidad, si pueden evitarlo. no los dejen venir aquí. no permita que su gente vaya hacia allá. Manténgase tan alejados de nosotros como les sea posible. - me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar de nuevo, tratando de evitar que la princesa, esta pobre inocente milenaria, pudiera ver las lágrimas que se asomaban a mis ojos.

Ella solo tuvo que trotar un poco para alcanzarme fácilmente y mantener mi ritmo (¡maldita sea con mi gordo y lento cuerpo!) Por unos momentos ninguno de nosotros hablo. -Esa no es una opción- finalmente se animó a decir. -Vos sabéis que una vez algo ha sido encontrado…

-... es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sea encontrado de nuevo- termine de decir por ella. -Sí, lo sé. Yo me tropecé con el portal, tarde o temprano alguien con más ingenio se encontrará otro. Pero es lo único que se me ocurre de momento. Retrasar lo inevitable. - alce los hombros. -si lo retrasan lo suficiente, quizás para entonces su mundo haya avanzado lo suficiente para poder defenderse de los tiranos y monstruos de mi mundo ¿quién sabe? -

Entonces reducimos nuestro paso. -Vos sois bastante duro con vuestra especie- comentó Luna. no sin mostrar señales de simpatía.

decidí no negarlo. -Es la verdad- respondo. -...Ya antes les había hablado de mis creencias...-

Luna asintió y tocó con su nariz el objeto que colgaba de mi cuello. era un diseño algo crudo hecho de metal colgado de un cordel: más específicamente dos clavos soldados en la forma de una cruz... la única otra cosa conmigo aparte de la ropa que traía puesta, cuando caí por el agujero que me trajo aquí. -He notado... algunas similitudes y cosas familiares en ellas... hasta donde entendemos- resaltó ella.

Hice un sonido de entendimiento. Teología comparativa había sido uno de los muchos temas que habíamos discutido desde mi llegada: Hacía tiempo ya que había hecho la paz con la noción personal de que cualquiera que fuera la alianza que estas criaturas tenían con Dios, era única para ellos y diferente de la que los humanos teníamos con él. - Bueno princesa, uno de los artículos de mi fe, probablemente primero, es que debemos aceptar la verdad de que y quienes somos - le dije. -Y como lo dijo uno de nuestros grandes Teólogos: "somos criaturas caídas y con las que es difícil convivir." Todos nosotros, Caídos de la gracia. incluso aquellos que han buscado y aceptado la redención, Caídos. hasta el mejor de nosotros. Yo sé lo que mi gente es… lo que yo soy. Y el daño que podemos causar, incluso con la mejor de las intenciones, si se nos da rienda suelta. -

-Y especialmente que es lo que puede hacer lo peor de nosotros, y que sin duda harán si se les da rienda suelta en este lugar. -

\- ¿así que eso es lo que vos nos aconsejas hacer? - dijo luna gentilmente. - ¿Retrasar lo inevitable? pero si lo inevitable llega mañana. ¿Entonces qué? -

yo fruncí el ceño. -Pensé que lo había dejado claro. No hay una solución perfecta. Si la humanidad arriba aquí con intenciones malvadas, ellos tendrán una ventaja tecnológica insuperable. Lo que me pide es que idee algún… algún medio mágico para… remover… esa… ventaja...-

Me detuve en seco. Luna se me quedó mirando desconcertada; Solo puedo imaginar lo extraña que debe de haber sido la expresión de mi rostro.

-No- finalmente dije. -no es posible que sea tan simple...-


	3. Chapter 3

**La Audiencia**

 **autor original:** **RHJunior**

Traducción: Qin the Kirin.

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

Capítulo 3

No dormí mucho esa noche. Una vez que le explique mi idea a Luna, ella se abalanzó sobre ella con un entusiasmo que me dejo en extremo sorprendido. Tras una vida entera como un norteamericano de clase media del algún lugar olvidado del país, Que alguien en una posición de poder de hecho escuchara lo que tenía que decir, era una experiencia aturdidora.

No, no estoy amargado por eso o cualquier otra cosa. Pero estoy divagando.

Nos pasamos toda la noche trabajando con mi concepto, considerando todas las posibilidades y variaciones que se nos ocurrieron, hasta altas horas de la mañana. Luna trajo a un par de sus consejeros para consultarlos, pero la mayoría del trabajo fue de ella y mío. aun ahora parece ser que su Corte de la Luna es algo pequeña y esta de alguna forma subordinada a la Corte del Sol. Y que por ello incluso los detalles más pequeños de lo que yo estaba sugiriendo eran tan monumentales, que incluso con el apoyo total del gobierno electo (el cual por supuesto no teníamos) debían ser aprobados y aceptados por las dos Princesas Regentes...

Seamos francos: Nos estábamos preparando para tratar de conseguir el apoyo de Celestia.

Yo bostece sobre mi desayuno y trate de sacudirme el sueño. Luna, Celestia Y yo estábamos, a petición de Luna, compartiendo juntos un pequeño repaso en privado (Privado, si uno ignora a los sirvientes que traían y llevaban los platos con la comida y a los Guardias reales con sus caras excesivamente series que vigilaban las puertas y ventanas. Si, Ventanas. Cuando un tercio de tu población puede volar, es recomendable tomar en consideración vías de acceso alternativas.) Luna había llegado a la conclusión de que sería mejor consultar con Celestia en un lugar más privado temprano en la mañana, En vez de tratar de soltarle la idea en medio de la Corte ya en sesión o en medio de sus deberes diarios. Yo personalmente sospechaba que la presencia de Café y postres de desayuno (y la ausencia de necios miembros de la corte) ayudaría a aminorar las cosas.

Así que comimos en relativo silencio por algunos momentos. Cuando ya habíamos saciado nuestros apetitos, Celestia bajo su taza de café y nos observó. -Bueno, imagino que ustedes dos están planeando algo- nos dijo, en sus ojos había una chispa de diversión. -mi hermana me ha dicho que tienes algo importante que tu deseas mostrarme... Lo suficientemente importante como para pedir una audiencia privada en el desayuno, nada más y nada menos. Así que, Arthur ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? -

Yo me talle mis adormilados ojos. -Su Alteza, ¿recuerda usted la discusión que tuvimos en el pasado sobre… las consecuencias de que su mundo y el mío se encuentren. -

Celestia asintió, De inmediato su expresión se tornó seria. -Si. Y me temo que yo y mis asesores estamos totalmente de acuerdo contigo, en especial mis generales. Si solo una fracción de lo que nos has dicho sobre tu mundo es cierta... No sería nada bueno para mis pequeños ponis, si nuestros mundos se encontraran. -

-Y supongo recuerda que mencione lo inevitable que eso es. - le dije. -Ya que la verdad siempre sale a la luz, no importa cuán profundo la entierres... Y que una vez algo ha sido descubierto por una persona, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sea redescubierto por una segunda persona. - Yo hice un gesto. -De hecho, ya sospecho que mi repentina desaparición ya tiene a algunas personas husmeando el asunto, Tratando de encontrar porque agujero de conejo me caí. -

-Agujero de poni, habrás querido decir- Comento Celestia, había un brillito divertido en sus ojos mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Deje escapar una risa. -Como sea, las personas levantan las cejas cuando un hombre adulto desaparece en el aire, en medio de un muy concurrido centro comercial- le dije. -Literalmente soy un don nadie en mi mundo, pero las autoridades están obligadas a investigar casos de personas desaparecidas. Por no decir nada de los investigadores de lo para normal y los entusiastas de los encuentros alienígenas, Todos un ellos un estuche de monerías... Pero incluso tan locos como algunos de ellos están, pon a suficientes de ellos a husmear en los alrededores... y ya me salí del tema, lo siento. Pero creo que el punto quedo claro, desde el momento en que el portal se abrió el reloj comenzó a correr. La disparidad tecnológica y militar entre nuestros mundos... Por no decir nada de la seria falta de amabilidad humana... haría que un inevitable encuentro resultara ser un mal negocio para Equestria. A menos que encuentre la forma de ponerse a la par con ellos. -

\- ¿Y adivino que tú tienes algunas sugerencias sobre eso? - Dijo la Princesa del Sol, mientras levantaba una ceja.

Yo asentí. -como Luna puede atestiguar, Yo tuve una especie de epifanía anoche. Debo admitir que antes tenía un bloqueo mental; Ya que estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de ponerlos a la par con la tierra en Tecnología, industria, poderío militar y todo lo demás... Pero ese no era el verdadero problema. El verdadero problema era encontrar una forma de quitarle a la Tierra su injusta ventaja. -

Me detuve un momento. La falta de sueño estaba pasándome factura, Pero ya estaba encarrilado, así que continúe. -déjeme poner un ejemplo...

"Un viejo maestro del arte del Kung Fu tenía un discípulo. Un día él puso una mesa de te frente a su pupilo y coloco una taza de té frente a él y justo al lado coloco su bastón de bambú. Así que el maestro le dijo "Esta es la lección de hoy hijo mío: si tu bebes este té, yo te voy a golpear con el bastón, si no tomas este té, te voy a golpear con el bastón." -

Luna parpadeo y después jadeo. - ¡pero que deporte más cruel! ¿son todas las lecciones humanas así de crueles? -

-Esperé, déjeme terminar - le respondí.

-después de un momento. el chico finalmente se fue, él se había bebido él té, pero el maestro no lo había golpeado. de hecho, el maestro estaba tan complacido con el chico que le dio un día libre. ¿por qué? -

Las dos Alicornios me miraron, perplejas. Entonces los Ojos de Celestia dejaron escapar un brillito. -Ya entiendo. El aprendiz tomó el bastón. -

\- ¡Exactamente! - dije excitado, mientras golpeaba mis manos contra la mesa para dar énfasis. creo que con demasiada fuerza; Ya que dos de los guardias saltaron y una de las pobres doncellas que nos atendía tiró el café. - Tú te llevas el bastón. Los humanos somos criaturas que usan herramientas. ustedes son criaturas que usan magia. Son las herramientas las que le dan la ventaja a los humanos en esta situación; Quítales las herramientas y les quitas la ventaja. -

\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? ¿los desnudamos madamas cruzar el portal? - Respondió irónicamente Celestia. Sospecho que ella está empezando a disfrutar mucho mis payasadas.

Sacudí la cabeza, negando con las manos. -No, Tengo algo mejor en mente- me apresure a decir. -Es una de esos tropos de Caballo muerto… {1}- Casi me golpeo la frente, al final solo puse mis manos en la boca, apenas esas palabras dejaron mi boca. Podía ver el desconcierto Tanto en la cara de Luna como en la de Celestia.

\- ¿Perdón...? - Luna comenzó a preguntar.

-Es una vieja frase algo vulgar de los humanos- comencé a explicarme, con la cara totalmente roja. -Se refiere a algo sobre azotar y abusar de un uh...caballo...- Su desconcierto se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto. mientras yo tartamudeaba de la vergüenza.

Celestia levantó una de sus pezuñas deteniéndome. -creo que ya nos habías explicado eso la primera vez que llegaste- me dijo. -así que continua. -

-está bien- dije. -a, ah, un tropo es otro término usado para referirse a un recurso de la trama, en este caso a uno que está tan gastado y usado... ejem. como sea, Es muy común que en las historias de fantasía de mi mundo se diga que la magia y la tecnología no se mezclan. -

-Lo que es una tontería- hizo notar Luna. -Vos solo necesita mirar, para encontrar la falsedad de ese "Tropo" en nuestro mundo actual. ya que ambos funcionan bajo los principios y reglas del cosmos. ¡Pues de existir un mundo donde las máquinas no funcionan, es como tener un mundo donde no puede haber vida! -

-bueno, pues resulta que...- comencé a decir en tono de afirmación - ... con honestidad, hemos estado pensando esto durante horas... -Si algo tienen en Equestria, Es que tienen magia en abundancia. Digo, prácticamente sale de piso cuando caminan. Crear un campo mágico auto-sostenido cuyo efecto cubra toda Equestria debería de ser posible. -

\- ¿efectos cómo cual...? - interrumpió Celestia.

\- ¡Como aquellos capaces de incapacitar la maquinaria humana, Hermana! - le respondió Luna, mientras aplaudía con sus pezuñas de forma alegre. - ¿Qué valor tendrían todos los tanques y máquinas voladoras, Si una vez en suelo de Equestria no funcionaran más? -

-Una idea muy ingeniosa- coincidió Celestia, pero después sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa. -Pero se me ocurren varios problemas con eso. El primero ya lo mencionaste, las máquinas siguen las leyes de la física, pero también lo hacen los ponis. ¿Cómo podríamos lanzar un hechizo que impida a las máquinas humanas funcionar y que no dañe a las herramientas y máquinas de Equestria también… o dañe a los propios Equestrianos? -

-Eso podría no ser tan difícil como le parece- dije yo. -La mayoría de la tecnología humana, especialmente todo lo que se ha construido en, mmm, los últimos cincuenta a cien años, pero especialmente las cosas más esenciales, todas tienen una debilidad común. que yo he visto por mí mismo; Mientras las máquinas Equestrianas funcionan con vapor, mecanismos de relojería, sus músculos... o magia. Los inventos humanos funcionan con electricidad. O al menos tienen componentes y periféricos que lo hacen. Incluso los motores de combustión interna tienen componentes eléctricos que son esenciales para su funcionamiento. Y la electricidad es muy pero muy fácil de hacerla fallar. -

-Lo mejor de todo, es que entre más avanzado es el aparato eléctrico, mas fácil es dañarlo. Un poderoso y bien aplicado pulso electromagnético puede freír cualquier componente eléctrico y esa es solo la primera idea. Haga que sus magos investiguen áreas de efecto que interrumpan el funcionamiento de los aparatos electrónicos y mandarías a la mayoría de los ejércitos de tierra de vuelta a la época de Napoleón. sin computadoras, sin electrónica, cámaras, drones espías, misiles… guiados o no, sin radios, teléfonos, motores de combustión interna, lo que los deja sin jeeps, camiones, tanques, aviones o barcos...-

-como tampoco ninguna de sus maravillas médicas, también- dijo Celestia sombríamente.

Yo me estremecí. Ese era un ángulo que yo había considerado y por eso había estado tratando de evitar que se abordará... Parecía ser un poco cruel para el gusto de los ponis. -Cierto- admití. -Muchos de sus aparatos médicos y herramientas de diagnóstico tampoco funcionan. Pero, considerando que estamos tratando de evitar un conflicto bélico y evitar que lleguen a necesitarlos...-

Celestia afirmó con la cabeza. -Me parece justo. ¿Pero qué hay de sus armas de fuego? -

Esa es una aún mejor pregunta. Salvo algunos periféricos rebuscados como marcadores láser o lentes de visión nocturna, incluso la más avanzada arma de fuego automática es operada por un proceso estrictamente mecánico... Un resorte impulsa un percutor que golpea el casquillo, lo cual enciende la pólvora, etc. no hay encendido eléctrico que arruinar ahí. -Hay otras opciones para encargarnos de eso, pero me gustaría abordarlo más tarde- le dije. -Pero tenga en mente que las armas aún requieren ser enviadas de alguna forma al campo de batalla. Y la mayoría de las más poderosas de ellas van montadas en vehículos. Pueden tener grandes armas, pero de nada les sirve si no pueden ser cargadas, apuntadas o llevadas hasta su alcance máximo de disparo. Los soldados llevan armas propias, pero no llegan muy lejos marchando... Y con un edicto anti-electrónico ellos no tendrían transportación, una línea de abastecimiento ni siquiera algo que comer. -

Celestia asintió nuevamente. -Así que, en esencia, Tú estás sugiriendo que nosotras. ósea Luna, Yo y cualquier unicornio que pueda ayudarnos… básicamente cubramos a todo Equestria con un conjuro, que lo haría inhóspito para tu gente... o al menos para sus juguetes más destructivos...-

Me encogí de hombros. -Esas es una posible implementación- Les dije. -Claro que hay otras posibles formas de hacerlo. -

\- ¿cómo cuáles? - me dijo Celestia mientras me observaba sobre el borde de su copa. -Debo decir, Arthur, que para alguien que se da a sí mismo tan poco valor, tú ciertamente tienen un montón de sugerencias e ideas. -

-Meh- fue lo que pude decir al principio. -Podríamos encontrar a alguien mejor para esto, pero junto en este momento yo soy todo lo que hay... Como estaba diciendo. Un encantamiento que cubra toda Equestria podría hacerlo. Solo que no se mucho de su magia, pero me parece que podría haber algunos puntos negativos... cómo necesitar mantenimiento constante, probablemente. O efectos secundarios no intencionales en el ambiente. - volví a alzarse de hombros. -Además no es buena idea poner todos tus huevos en una sola canasta. Claro hay otras aproximaciones al problema que se me han ocurrido (la mayoría son solo notas claro) como hacerlo de forma que solo se active cuando se necesite, una especie de, botón de pánico en caso de invasión. Quizás separarlo de forma que cada pueblo tenga su propio campo anti tecnología de forma que esté descentralizado. o quizás un arma pequeña de apunta y dispara, se puede montar en un carruaje volador o en un Zepelín... o podría ser una mescla de todo lo anterior...-

Comencé a rebuscar en los papales que tenía. -Ahora que lo pienso ustedes podrían ya tener un arma anti-tecnología. -

\- ¿Tenemos? - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Celestia y Luna.

-Bueno Quizás. Es posible. que Rainbow Dash. Ese raro efecto de arcoíris que hace cuando ejecuta una Rainplosion sónica... Como que me recuerda a un muy poderoso PEM... er, Pulso electromagnético. Necesitamos probarlo, pero si ese efecto de onda-explosión afecta a los componentes electrónicos, Ella sola podría arruinar todas las comunicaciones y vigilancia de un ejército entero, quizás hasta más… como dije habría que hacer pruebas, aunque, la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo. -

-...oh, y hay otras ideas que tengo.

-por ejemplo, alguna especie de conjuro de oxidación, aunque dependerá de cuan rápido y fuerte sea. O quizás usar Broma venenosa como un arma. -

\- ¿Usar como arma...? - dijo Celestia en tono de duda.

-Sí, la Broma venenosa. Y es una Perfecta arma no letal. Los ejércitos funcionan por su uniformidad y estructura. solo necesitas rociar una base enemiga con Broma venenosa en polvo y toda la cadena de mando estaría en confusión. Y estarían tan asustados que se rendirían de inmediato a cambio de un antídoto.

-La mayoría de mis otras ideas están relacionadas con el uso de tácticas de guerrilla, que serían ideales en caso de que tuvieran que replegarse, si las cosas salieran mal. Usar el clima como arma o para negar el uso de un área… una línea de tormentas podría causarles algunas serias dificultades, quizás incluso generar PEM, si los pegasos pueden ejecutar sus patadas con la precisión requerida.

-Tengo una nota por aquí en algún lado sobre usar Cockatrices {2} como armas también, Pero nuevamente está el asunto de la distancia o alcance que puede ser un problema...- comencé otra vez a rebuscar en mis notas con aire ausente, Mi tren de pensamiento ya empezaba a perder impulso y dirección.

Mientras revolvía en los papales una crin arcoíris bloqueo mi visión. Sentí como una pezuña se apoyaba con amabilidad en mi hombro. Detuve mi cansado rebuscar en mis notas y mira a la cara de la Princesa Celestia. Ella me sonrió, Su cara solo mostraba compasión y se inclinó para hacerme una caricia con su hocico en mi cachete. -Has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo ¿no es así? - me dijo.

Al principio no respondí. estaba mudo. -Desde el momento en que llegaste, Tú has estado viviendo en un Terror mortal- Continuó diciendo ella. -Aterrado de que fueras responsable de destruirlo todo por el puro hecho de venir aquí. Y tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una forma de arreglarlo antes de que todo se fuera al carajo ¿o me equivoco? -

Dice mucho de mi cansado estado, que ni siquiera trate de contradecirla. -Es verdad, amigo Arthur. - dijo Luna. -Todos podíamos ver la nube de culpa sobre vuestra cabeza. En verdad hasta lo elementos de la armonía hablan de ello. Vos lleváis vuestra culpa como si fuera una mortaja. - Entonces se levantó de su asiento y también procedió a acariciarme con su trompa del otro lado. -vos no debéis de llevar esta carga, Arthur. Vuestra no es la culpa de que nuestros mundos sean como son. -

No dije nada, no podía. ¿que podría haber respondido? Puse en riesgo a su mundo entero por el puro hecho de existir. Y ellas libremente me están perdonando por ello. Mi visión estaba borrosa, así que rápidamente me seque las lágrimas con mis mangas. No era la primera vez que la capacidad de estos ponis para la aceptación me había dejado boquiabierto.

Finalmente suspira y les di las gracias en con gestos y en silencio. -...aun así…- Finalmente logré decir.

-Sí, Aun así, Tus consejos están llenos de sabiduría, Arthur. Y creo que sería un error no escucharlos. - Celestia se alejó e hizo sonar con su magia una campanilla cercas de su asiento. Los sirvientes se presentaron de inmediato a llevarse lo que quedaba de nuestro desayuno. Entonces miró a Luna a los ojos por un momento. -Creo que estoy satisfecha- Le dijo. - ¿Y tu hermana? -

-Por supuesto- coincidió Luna. -debéis creer que yo estaba satisfecha mucho antes que vos, Pero esto… Lo deja más que conformado ¿así se dice verdad? -

Yo las mire a ambas, un tanto desconcertado. - ¿Disculpen? -

Celestia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación; Luna justo detrás de ella. -Por favor ven con nosotras, Arthur- me pidió Celestia. -Creo que es hora de mostrarte algo. - Al oír esto levanté mis notas, me las metí bajo el brazo distraídamente y salí tras ella obedientemente, colocándome en medio de ellas.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1}.- el personaje dice en inglés Death horse Trope (literalmente lo que escribí en español). Se refiere a cuando una herramienta narrativa ha sido usada tanto que la gente ya la encuentra aburrida o en extremo predecible y por ello comienza a caer en desuso. Lo deje tal cual, a pesar de que no hace ningún sentido en español, simplemente por no se me ocurrió otra forma de cambiar esa conversación de forma que hiciera sentido.

2}.- que por alguna razón inexplicable fueron llamados gallo dragón en el doblaje latino.


	4. Chapter 4

**La Audiencia**

 **Autor** **original: RHJunior**

 **Traducción: Qin the Kirin**

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Mire a mi alrededor. -Bueno- suspiré -La verdad me siento como un idiota. -

Las princesas me habían guiado hacia la parte más baja del Castillo de Canterlot, Tanto que estaba en la cama de roca de la propia montaña en la que se asienta la estructura misma. Esta parte era una vieja y muy poco visitada sección de la estructura del palacio, Alguna vez fueron los salones de lectura y laboratorios de la original Academia para Unicornios Dotados, al parecer ahora servían para propósitos mucho más pragmáticos y enfocados de investigación. Para ser más específico, de carácter militar. Lo cual gracias a los recientes eventos tendían a relacionarse con el equino enigma conocido como "YO mero".

La habitación era una gran cámara circular, Atestada con lo que yo no pude evitar describir como una encantadoramente ecléctica mezcla de laboratorio de ciencia ficción de película de los años 50 "Tipo laboratorio gubernamental" Y Taller de mago de cuento de hadas. Matraces burbujeantes y tubos de ensayo se codeaban por espacio con espejos mágicos y montones de tomos polvorientos; Bastones brillantes y cristales rivalizaban por atención contra gabinetes grisáceos cubiertos de luces que se encendían al azar y que escupen rollos de papel con líneas ondulantes en ellos. Ponis en túnicas de mago o batas de laboratorio se movían entre las mesas, llevando portapapeles en lo alto con su telequinesis y murmurando los unos con los otros. Note que el trabajo no se detuvo en una ola de reverencias a nuestra llegada; Pocos si es que alguno de los ponis trabajando, unicornios, ponis de tierra y Pegasos, notaron la presencia de las Princesas. Eso me dio a entender cuán común era su presencia aquí abajo y cuan seriamente se tomaba su trabajo. (Recuerden que he visto ponis colgados de un andamio detenerse a mitad del trabajo solo para arrodillarse ante estas dos. a veces era casi aterrador.)

Y dispersas por todo el lugar había inconfundibles piezas de tecnología humana.

En un rápido vistazo note cosas misceláneas "herramientas, juguetes, televisores, algunos periféricos de computadora, lo que me pareció que era el motor de un automóvil, algunas armas de fuego, lo que parecía ser una computadora de escritorio parcialmente desarmada… todo aquello que no era anacrónico a Equestria por funcionamiento, tenía agarraderas, logos y otras claras indicaciones de su origen. Los científicos ponis (¿o serían magos? en un mundo con un "campo mágico" ¿realmente había una diferencia?) estaban tratando cada objeto con el exagerado cuidado que uno esperaría de un científico que hurgara las entrañas de un platillo volador.

Casi solté la carcajada cuando vi a dos ponis de tierra en batas de laboratorio examinar minuciosamente un bastante usado See N' Say {1}, a través de unas lupas montadas, haciendo muecas de concentración como si trataran de decidir entre cómo descifrar o como desarmar el artefacto. No pude resistirme. Lo alcance por detrás de ellos y jale la palanca.

 **\- ¡La Vaca Muge...! MuUuUUUuuu! -**

Los dos saltaron varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras la máquina trinaba su pronunciación clásica. creo que incluso uno de ellos dejó escapar un grito. Pude escuchar a las dos princesas tras de mí; Celestia logró contenerse a solo una risita, Luna estalló en risas ahogadas. Los dos desconcertados científicos miraron enojados sobre su hombro a la persona responsable (o sea Yo). -Este debe de ser un modelo nuevo- dije haciendo conversación. -Los que se usaban cuando yo era niño tenía un cordón que había que jalar. La palanca es una buena mejora de seguridad... y evita que el cordón se enrede en lo dedos de los pequeños. - moví mis propios dedos como parte de la explicación.

entonces señale de vuelta al See N' Say. -La flecha dejó de moverse. Si quieren oír el Gallo, solo jalen la palanca nuevamente. -

El más viejo de los dos (o más bien yo asumo que es él el mayor, tenía una crin gris y parecía estarse quedando calvo) me vio feo y después se dirigió a la princesa. - ¡Su alteza! Debo oponerme a que usted traiga al Alienígena aquí. no tenemos forma de saber qué es lo que podría intentar hacer…- ah, uno de esos, pensé. Es casi un Tropo de nivel cósmico; Siempre te puedes encontrar al tipo de la alta cúpula que no confía en el extraño visitante alienígena. Ya me he topado a varios en el curso de mi estadía. No puedo decir que los culpo, Considerando las circunstancias; Pero aun así acaba haciéndose bastante molesto.

-El Alíen- Comenzó a decir Celestia, remarcando la palabra notablemente, -Se ha ganado nuestra confianza. Y creemos que es merecedor de una completa revelación. -

Entonces se agacho de forma que miro al investigador a los ojos. -Él también se ha comportado de una manera ejemplar desde su llegada... incluso si sus circunstancias no son las ideales- le reprendió ella. -sería apropiado que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo. ¿No lo cree así, Profesor? - El poni de la crin gris se ruborizo y asintió. Celestia entonces se alzó a toda su altura de nuevo. -Muy bien. Hay cosas que debemos mostrarle a Mr. Arcturus. ¿Esta lista la ventana? -

-Siempre, su Majestad- el segundo poni respondió. -Ahora la mantenemos activa y en vigilancia las 24 horas del día, los siete días de la semana. - Celestia mostró su aprobación. -Por aquí, Arthur- me dijo y comenzó a abrirse paso por entre las mesas de estudio hacia el centro de la cámara. Luna Le siguió de cercas y finalmente les seguí Yo.

 **-La Gallo canta: ¡Quiquiriquí! -**

Luna y Yo apenas nos aguantamos la risa y nos apresuramos a seguir a Celestia, quien mantuvo su aire de dignidad. aun que te puedo jurar que vi que le dio hipo.

En el centro de la cámara, había una zona de unos 30 metros aproximadamente, separada del resto de la habitación por un anillo de palos y cortinas. Sin detenerse Celestia y Luna entraron; Yo me apresure a seguirlas. detrás de las cortinas había un espacio sorprendente vacío y tranquilo, ocupado por solamente dos o tres ponis que estaban filmando con cámaras de video o tomando notas con gran dedicación. Su atención estaba centrada en un artefacto raro, ubicado en una plataforma en el centro de la habitación... un enorme anillo de metal con ornamentos, Parecido a un enorme espejo, estaba tachonado con gemas que brillaban y crepitaban de poder. en el centro del anillo, donde el vidrio debería estar, imágenes fantasmales aparecen y se mueven, parpadeaban, desaparecen y eran reemplazadas por otras.

Imágenes que reconocí de inmediato. de ciudades, carros, edificios… personas. Imágenes de mi hogar.

Solo espere lo suficiente para asegurarme de que nadie espiaba. -Entonces... ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado abierto este portal? - pregunte. - ¿Todo este tiempo, desde mi llegada? o ¿ha estado abierto por… digamos los últimos veinte años? -

Celestia parpadeo sorprendida. -Eso es... una conclusión muy apresurada. y una bastante específica ventana de tiempo- y agrego. - ¿cómo puede saber que no ha estado abierto mucho más tiempo o mucho menos? -

-Más tiempo es fácil- respondí. -No vi ningún objeto allá atrás que fuera más viejo de veinte o treinta años. Ese See N' Say era probablemente la cosa más vieja en la habitación... Y es un juguete viejo, Pero la palanca no se les colocó hasta mediados de los ochentas, cuando yo era un adolescente.

¿menos tiempo? eso es mas difícil, Pero esos chicos de afuera no parece que empezarán a trabajar aquí el mes pasado. Además, ya dejaron unos surcos bastante impresionantes en el piso... Pero de nuevo, No parece que tuvieran mucho tiempo para jugar con toda la basura de allá fuera. Viendo como tratan ese juguete, como si de una bomba a punto de estallar se tratara.

-déjenme aventurar la teoría de que ustedes han tenido ese portal abierto durante años... Pero solamente hace poco empezaron a salir cosas de él. Yo mismo incluido. Quizás incluso empezando conmigo... Es posible; La mayoría de la chatarra allá afuera es solo de un par de décadas de antigüedad, Pero los humanos solemos guardar basura y trastos viejos por mucho tiempo, Televisiones de más de treinta años, partes de auto podrían conseguirse fácilmente en algún vecindario en el transcurso de esta semana que pasó. Como sea, Ustedes tienen un portal, De pronto se encontraron con un montón de cosas atravesándolo, entre ellas mi persona...-

-Y por cuestiones de seguridad nacional no me dijeron... cuando recupere la conciencia… sobre como llegue aquí... o que la puerta de camino a casa estaba abierta. -

Luna me miro con tristeza -Realmente los sentimos, Arthur...- Pero yo agite una mano, deteniéndola. -Así que, ¿A cuántas cosas le atine? - Murmure.

-La mayor parte- Admitió Celestia. -Excepto por algunos detalles. Así que déjame empezar desde el principio. -

-La ventana, que es el dispositivo que puedes ver aquí, Fue originalmente creado hace casi dos mil años como una forma de que Luna y yo pudiéramos cuidar del mundo... como una herramienta que le permitiría al usuario ver cualquier lugar de Equestria a su antojo. Desde la montaña más alta, al valle más lejano, incluso la profundidad del océano o el corazón de un volcán ardiente, todo sin dejar la comodidad de tu hogar...-

-Un espejo mágico- dije.

-Exacto. Pero como puedes ver no funciona como se planeó. en ver de eso le permite al usuario ver tu mundo, El mundo humano. Sin embargo, es... indeciso. El "ojo" de la ventana deambula, a través del tiempo y el espacio... aun que pasea frecuentemente por el periodo de tiempo del que tu vienes, más o menos con diferencia de un siglo.

A pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos, La ventana se niega a funcionar como se esperaba y después decididamente se negó a funcionar de ninguna otra manera que como ya lo hace. El inventor considero que era un fracaso y decidió que era una baratija sin uso real. Nosotras... quiero decir Yo… se lo compre para evitar que lo destruyera y me lo quede... Tenía la impresión de que podría llegar a ser útil de alguna forma impredecible. Y en el transcurso de los años así fue. -

\- ¿De qué forma? - pregunte interesado.

-Vamos, Arthur- Celestia en tono bromista, sonriendo a pesar de la seriedad de la situación. - ¿Nunca te cuestionaste los extraños anacronismos de la Cultura Equestriana? ¿Especialmente los extrañamente humanas herramientas y muebles, los gramófonos, junto a los tocadiscos "Electrónicos", las Plumas con los pergaminos que se usan junto a máquinas de impresión y máquinas de escribir, Trenes jalados por ponis, junto a maquinas voladoras? La verdad es que, todo se lo debemos a ustedes. En el transcurso de los siglos yo me senté a ver estas imágenes de tu mundo y descubrí que esas máquinas, conceptos e invenciones eran de lo más inspirador. Así que emplee a un equipo de investigadores poni e inventores para que trataran de recrear tantos de esas ingeniosas cosas que veíamos de su mundo, para usarlas nosotros, entonces "introducirlas" discretamente a través de Equestria, para ser adaptadas al uso de los ponis.

-Por supuesto, jamás ha sido un proceso sin problemas...-

Luna sonrió. -Fue realmente hace poco tiempo que mi querida hermana comprendió que era la locomotora la que debía de jalar el tren- ella soltó una risita.

Celestia se sonrojo. Yo tampoco pude evitar reírme un poco; Tantas decadas de ponis arrastrando trenes completos, Locomotora y todo, a base de puro fuerza bruta… Ese error causante de hernias debia de ser terriblemente embarazoso. -Nunca fue facil decir que era forma y que era funcion- Remarco la rpincesa del Sol. -Asi que por falta de una mejor idea, deje que los ponis recrearan todo hasta el mas minimo detalle... incluso si los detalles, en retrospectiva, eran menos que utiles para los ponis que para las creaturas que los usaban.-

-Como tazas con asa- comente yo. -como martillos o picaportes...-

-Trata de entender que antes de esto, Nosotros no eramos tan avidos usuarios de herramientas como los humanos- me dijo Celestia. -Si se nesitaba construir algo, Tenia que ser contruido por unicornios… usando magia. Si se necesitaba arar, se hacia con fuerza bruto y pezuña. La idea de un martillo y un clavo, incluso uno que habia que sostener con nuestras bocas y torcernos el cuello para poder usarlo, era una inmensa mejora sobre pegar las cosas con magia o hacerlas de nubes o tener que golpearlas y patearlas con nuestros cascos hasta que se unían.- Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. -Y en ese tiempo, nuestra naturaleza como Alicornios nos jugó una mala pasada. Lo que en un principio fue un regalo de las Hermanas Celestiales, se convirtió en ¡un ritual sagrado que no debia ser cambiado!... luego fue una sagrada tradición Y eventualmente "simplemente como siempre fueron las cosas" -

-Seguro pensais que es lo más irracional y raro que habéis oído- comentó Luna.

-Menos de los que crees- dije en un gruñido -Preguntenme algun dia sobre los Teclados Qwerty. ¿Pero cómo se relaciona esto con que yo llegara aquí?-

-La noche de tu llegada, Notamos que la Ventana del Mundo se comportaba de forma inusual- dijo Celestia. -antes de que nuestros estudiosos y magos pudieran decir que era, ocurrio esta erupción mágica. La Ventana… bueno… se podría decir que eructo.-

-Ruidosamente- agregó Luna. -Con ese sonido tan desagradable, Lanzó este enorme torrente de burbujas… como si fuera uno de esos lanzadores de burbujas... que estuviera usando un niño del tamaño de un titán… ese torrente cruzó la habitación... - dijo mientras mientras movía una pezuña señalando la trayectoria -y paso a través del muro de allá.-

-Nosotras lo seguimos tan rápido como pudimos. y vimos como donde aterrizan las burbujas estas estallan y soltaban cosas de tu mundo. una viajo hasta Ponyville y cuando llegó estalló… de esa saliste tu.-

-en ese momento- yo concluir su historia -Le pidieron a los Elementos de la Armonía que me llevaran ante ustedes para… ponerme a resguardo.- entonces metí mis manos en las bolsas . -Y escondieron como exactamente, el alien gordo de otra dimensión aterrizó en Ponyville.-

Celestia asintió. -Y con más de una buena razón…-

-Descubrimos después de tu "Eruptiva" llegada... que la Ventana del mundo ahora funciona como un portal. Después de verlo ocurrir, fue relativamente fácil aprender cómo pasó. A las pocas horas de la erupción, nuestros científicos empezaron a sacar cosas al azar de tu mundo... Y también empezaron a mandarlos de vuelta.- ella hizo una pausa, Dudando qué reacción iba a tener. -Podemos enviarte a casa. Siempre pudimos.-

la habitación se quedó quieta. -¿todo este tiempo? ¿desde el mismo momento que me encontraron?- pregunte.

-¿porque me lo dicen hasta ahora?-

-Por que te habeis ganado nuestra confianza- dijo sin rodeos Luna. -Tus intenciones, no podíamos saber. Tus motivos, no podíamos deducir. No podíamos saber si eras una amenaza... Salvo por lo que habíamos visto a través de la Ventana de los Mundos, Lo que no era amable respecto de ti. Aun asi tu te comportaste de forma gentil y noble al máximo de tu capacidad, En vuestra desventura. Mostraste compasión para aquellos que eran unos extraños para ti, vos has laborado concienzudamente para darnos vuestro mejor consejo… y no te guardaste nada. Vos incluso trabajaste dia y noche para crear un plan que nos dejara defendernos de tu propia gente.-

-Nos diste la completa verdad- agregó Celestia. -Incluso cuando eso te hubiera perjudicado a ti mismo. Y no mereces nada menos de nuestra parte.- entonces apartó la mirada. -Luna y yo entenderemos si estas enojado con nosotras por no decirte la verdad antes...-

Yo ardía por dentro, Pero mi corazón no estaba en ello. Después de todo ellas eran gobernantes; Ellas debían pensar en el bienestar de su raza primero. Engañar al hombre gordo de la Dimensión X difícilmente se consideraría un pecado en esa circunstancia. ¿O acaso tu le dirías a un Alienígeno de otro mundo, cuyas intenciones son desconocidas, que podía escapar cuando quisiera… y quizás guiar a un ejército de sus amigos de vuelta a tu patio trasero?

-No estoy enojado porque me escondieron la verdad- finalmente dije. - ustedes hicieron lo que debían de hacer.- hice una mueca mientras miraba los a los papeles bajo mi axila que se deslizaron un poco. Estoy algo molesto que una cierta poni…- mientras lanzaba una mirada penetrante a luna- -me mantuvo despierto toda la noche haciendo el tonto.-

-¿quien Yo?- respondió luna con inocencia. tal vez demasiada.

después volteo a verlas a ambas. -Toda esa lluvia de ideas de anoche- continue. -Todas mis "Brillantes Ideas" para ¡SALVAR a EQUESTRIA DE LA INVASIÓN HUMANA!... seguro ustedes ya tienen planes como estos armados desde hace siglos ¿no es así?- ninguna de ellas me sostuvo la mirada. pero tampoco pudieron evitar sonreír un poco. -ARG. Me siento como un completo idiota. Un idiota al cuadrado. Ustedes dos son mas viejas que algunas cadenas montañosas, seguro ustedes arreglaron cosas como estas...- dije mientras señalaba mi fajo de notas- -incluso antes de que los ponis inventaron el fuego. Soy tan idiota...-

Celestia finalmente comenzó a carcajearse. Luna se le unió en el acto. -¿Tenías que manipularme de esa forma?- me queje con la potrilla de la noche.

-Pero es que vos erais tan sincero- Luna me dio una sonrisa afectuosa. -Vos erais tan adorable que no pude evitarlo...-

¿No estas enojado de que te manipularamos?- me pregunto Celestia.

puse mi mejor cara de poker. -Oh, ay de mi, engañado para vivir en un lujoso castillo, con criados cuidandome durante semanas, oh, La ignominia de todo eso- dije en tono seco. -¿Como podre recuperarme?- Luna dejó escapar el bufido más impropio de una princesa que he oído.

Deje salir una bocanada de aire. -Claro que estoy molesto de que me manipularon. Pero ya lo se porque lo hicieron y sin importar cuando me moleste, aun así tenían la razón al hacerlo.- me encogí de hombros. -Ustedes han gobernado esta nación por cientos de años. Cualquier plan que no sea completamente maquiavélico, se ha de sentir muy improvisado a su edad.- Celestia levantó una ceja al oírme, pero no dijo nada.

-Por favor entiende, Arthur- Luna dijo -Tu consejo fue oportuno, apropiado… y muy perspicaz. Nuestro conocimiento de vuestro mundo y sus herramientas era disperso, muy poco en el mejor de los casos, hasta hace realmente poco tiempo...-

-La mayoría de lo que tu has visto aquí llegó poco antes o poco después de tu llegada- Dijo Celestia. -El espejo parece estar centrando sus barridos en la era moderna, en la que tu vivias. Y lo poco que hemos visto de esa era nos dejó intimidadas.-

-Tu consejo- ella dijo con firmeza -fue mucho más informativo de lo que imaginas.-

-¿Y dinos, volverás a casa ahora?- Me pregunto Luna. -Nosotras podemos mandarte a vuestro mundo en este momento, si así lo deseáis. ¿O preferís esperar unos días para poder despedirte?-

Tahi estaba. LA PREGUNTA. por fortuna estaba listo para responder la hace mucho. -Por supuesto que no. Con el permiso de sus majestades, Me voy a quedar aquí en Equestria.-

My respuesta las sobresalto mucho. -¿que?- pregunto Celestia, con las alas extendidas de la sorpresa.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- le pregunté yo.

Ella dudo un momento. -¿por qué?... yo... si, por supuesto- finalmente logró decir. -Pero… tu vida… tus amigos...-

JA, yo sorprendí a Celestia. -Mi vida esta donde yo la haga- le respondí. -Usted sabe Alteza, que un montón de Bronies alla en la tierra, Cuando escriben historias sobre viajar a a Equestria, cuando llegan a esta parte, el protagonista siempre duda y tiene este masivo conflicto. Y se pregunta si debe irse o debe de quedarse. Bueno, pues a la basura con eso.

Yo pensé esto a conciencia, mucho antes de que viniera aquí o de que me volviera un Bronie. ¿y Si viajara a otro mundo u se me diera la oportunidad de quedarme? ¿saben cual fue la conclusión a la que llegue? -

-Ya estoy en otro mundo, ¿Porque debía de preguntarme eso?-

-Y no estoy siendo egoísta o tratando de escapar de la realidad a una especie de Utopía, ni nada de eso… Aunque si caí en una Utopía, que alguien me diga, por que tendria que estar idiota para dejarla ir. E incluso si este mundo fuera un desierto yermo, lleno de malvados guerros en motocicletas, jamas volveria.-

-¿Saben ustedes cuánta gente de mi mundo realmente ha dejado el planeta? Menos de los que ustedes sentarian a la mesa en una cena. la mayoría apenas si abandono la atmósfera. algunos dejaron algunas huellas en la luna y después regresaron. Pero solo hacer eso valió la pena todos los sacrificios que hicieron... Y algunos lo sacrificaron todo. Tengo ancestros que cruzaron el océano botes raquíticos por la simple oportunidad de encontrar nuevas tierras. algunos de ellos jamás regresaron. Pero ellos sabian que podia pasar y aun asi lo hicieron.-

-Yo, Ni siquiera puedo excusarme en los peligros del viaje. Ya estoy aquí. -

-¿Que clase de opción es regresar a casa después de todo esto? ¿de solo darle la espalda a un mundo totalmente nuevo, caminar de vuelta a mi antigua vida y pasar el resto de ella siendo tomado por demente o pretendiendo que nada de esto pasó? ¿de recibir la llamada del destino, solo para colgarle nomas levantar el auricular? ¿de pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome ¿Y si? aun si nunca veo a mi familia y amigos de nuevo, nunca me perdonaría el perder una oportunidad que astronautas y exploradores morirían por lograr. Si seguro extrañare algunas cosas, pero siempre se extrañan cosas cuando uno se muda. es parte de la visa. Y si volviera a casa habría cosas... y Ponis aquí… que extrañaría. -

-Princesa, Yo ¡literalmente y valientemente he ido a donde nadie a ido antes! y una vez que has llegado, ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

Celestia me miró asombrada. -Tu realmente eres una criatura inusual, Arthur- dijo.

-Eso me gusta pensar- replique.

Celestia sonrió y puso un ala sobre mis hombros. -Entonces, Arthur... déjame darte la bienvenida a Equestria.-

Luna tambien poso una de sus alas sobre mis hombros. -Yo estoy contenta de que vos te quedes, Arthur Arcturus- me dijo. pero su sonrisa se apagó un poco. -Pero debemos hacerte saber de un pequeño detalle sobre tu arribo que quizás no notaste. Y no sabemos qué podría significar, Pero me temo… que sea algo terrible.-

-¿en serio?- pregunte. -¿que podría ser?-

Luna me miro preocupada. -Vos mal interpretaste una cosa- ella me respondió. -Vos no fuiste traído por nosotras a Equestria.-

-Vos fuisteis empujado por algo más.-


	5. Chapter 5

La Audiencia

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Escuche el sonido de alguien que tocaba la puerta de mi habitación justo cuando acababa de vestirme. -Sr. Arcturus, Las princesas solicitan su presencia en la segunda cámara de audiencias, - Dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Cloud Wing, uno de mis guardaespaldas. -Hay algunos dignatarios que quieren verlo. -

-Gracias Cloud Wing, saldré en un momento- Le respondí. Ya no escuche nada más venir del otro lado de la puerta; Cloud Wing seguro estaba esperando en posición de firmes junto a mis otros dos guardias. Él no se iba a ir; Tenia ordenes Reales de que aun que tenía entera libertad ir y venir, no podía ir a ningún lado sin mi propia división del servicio secreto en cuatro patas.

Mi Ciudadanía en Equestria fue acompañada de más fanfarria de la necesaria, estoy seguro de eso; Celestia y Luna decidieron hacer anuncios públicos ante toda la ciudad de Canterlot de que era un ciudadano de la Diarquia en toda regla y que se me otorgaría un largamente arbitrario título nobiliario… con mi tímida e incómoda persona parada en el balcón junto a ellas, tratando desesperadamente de no parecer algún extraño alienígena carnívoro venido de más allá de las estrellas. Yo nunca he visto una estampida de ponis y la verdad es que no quería que pasara. Era un gesto conmovedor de su parte, Debo admitir sin embargo que hacerlo dos veces… a medio día y a media noche quizás era demasiado. Especialmente porque los anuncios fueron seguidos de fiestas de galaDonde hicieron todo lo posible para que me mesclara con la nobleza y las celebridades. Y fue muy agotador. Hasta creo que estaban compitiendo entre ellas...

¿Qué porque lo digo? ¿Se acuerdan de la primera mitad de la gran gala de galope? Pues algo parecido a eso. La nobleza estaba escandalizada por el "Mono no merecedor de tal honor" la prensa era desagradable y las celebridades en el mejor de los casos un poco de todo. No hubo una Fluttershy Gritando, ni animales salvajes en estampida gracias a dios, pero aun así fue bastante malo. Y paso dos veces _._

Yo aún era algo asi como un protegido del estado. Así que se me asignaba un estipendio, bajo la excusa de que aún era un importante sujeto de estudio y un asesor de tácticas y estrategia. A pesar de mis dudas, parecía ser que mi balbuceo táctico les había dado a algunas mentes militarmente inclinadas una nueva perspectiva sobre cómo lidiar con la maquinaria bélica humana. Ademas los historiadores y antropólogos (o seria Poni-pólogos) estaban muy interesados en cualquier información que pudieran sacarme sobre la sociedad humana, su religión, política, lenguaje, cultura... Aun que era una molestia constante tratar de explicarle al investigador en turno que yo era de hecho, un don nadie en mi mundo y que tenía muy poca experiencia con el mundo en su totalidad... y que, francamente mi perspectiva era bastante parcial... Y que seguro podían emplear mejor su tiempo usando la puerta para conseguir unos libros y obtener esa información de ello. Por lo general me aseguraban que ellos estaban más interesados en la perspectiva del típico ser humano promedio que podías encontrar en la calle, con todo y las opiniones, ya que eso no podían conseguirlo de un libro Y que además ¿no estarían los libros y revistas de mi mundo afectados por esa misma parcialidad? (Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso, aunque por mis propias razones.) Además, había no pocos de ellos que se mostraban más que interesados en todo el asunto de My Little Pony y el fenómeno de los Bronis... aun que esas conversaciones acababan por ser algo repetitivas algunas veces.

Como fuera, eso me hacía que rara vez estuviera inactivo; Siempre parecía ser que tenía un llamado. Así que ese día me puse un atuendo casual y salí por la puerta. Asumí que era otro investigador interesado en alguna esotérica curiosidad humana, pero no había forma de saberlo. Aún recuerdo a ese general que decidió probar mi idea de usar la Broma venenosa como arma, en mi persona. Sorpresa, Sorpresa, queridos lectores; aparentemente el efecto de la Broma venenosa es diferente cada vez que la tocas. Me pase buena parte de esa semana con una gran variedad de vergonzosas formas, colores y tamaños antes de que finalmente Celestia le pusiera un alto.

Como consecuencia, empecé a vestir casual. No había forma de saber que practicas podrían querer esta vez. Así que no tenía caso arriesgar mi ropa buena.

Tome mi bastón, Cheque que mis tirantes estuvieran asegurados, pase la correa de mi alforja sobre mi hombro y salí. (Si, alforja. Todo el dinero es en metálico; El "Papel moneda" es desconocido in Equestria.) Cloud Wing me esperaba en el pasillo. El alzo el vuelo tan pronto como salí, flotando justo delante y un poco arriba de mí. Bright Dawn, un poni de tierra de recia constitución y color amarillo se puso a mi derecha mientras que Hat Trick, un unicornio de color azul pálido con una crin azul y blanco, se coloca a mi izquierda, y con paciencia se comenzaron a mover a mi ritmo. Todos armados y muy profesionales; Mi propia guardia personal.

Este era el arreglo normal para proteger a la realeza de Equestria y sus invitados de honor; una división equitativa de unicornios, ponis de tierra y Pegasos, capaces de manejar una gran variedad de amenazas. Originalmente eran el doble de guardias, pero yo me había quejado de que seis ponis armados era un poco excesivo, por no mencionar que era incómodo y llamaban demasiado la atención. Claro no es que me asignara una cantidad de guardias excesiva; Todos los miembros de la familia real, por ejemplo, tenían una escolta de al menos cuatro de cada tipo. Celestia y Luna rara vez salían a algún lado sin una guardia de al menos ocho. Nota, Tu nunca los veías a la mayoría. El concepto de oficiales vestidos de civil y servicio secreto había pasado de la Tierra a Equestria. De hecho yo sospechaba que mi aparentemente informal escolta era de hecho mucho más grande de lo que parecía; una de las doncellas sirviendo bocadillos en mi fiesta de "presentación" se había hecho cargo de un quejoso particularmente agresivo con una eficiencia implacablem mucho mayor de la que se esperaría de la servidumbre.

-¿Puedo preguntar que esta pasando?- le pregunte a Cloud Wing.

El Pegaso de color gris se puso a mi lado y dijo. -Lo siento, Mr. Arcturus. Se me pidió que no dijera nada. – Sentí que mis sospechas se incrementaban. No esperaba ninguna triquiñuela… pero ya hbaia estado en Equestria lo suficiente para confirmar que al menos a Celestia, si le gusta hacer bromitas. Ella jamás ha hecho nada particularmente indignante; ella era mas del tipo de "Pequeñas bromas fastidiosas", graciosadas en la fiesta del Té y cosas asi. Podía ser bastante molesto si tú eras el blanco. Yo en lo personal lo encontraba muy triste; Ya que lo más que ella conseguía era una risilla educada Y eso ofendía enormemente al comediante que dormía en mi interior. Algunas veces de hecho viví de escribir comedia. Esa pequeña y rebelde parte de mi estaba aún más determinada a verla caer al piso muerta de la risa.

Cloud Wing nos guío hasta la puerta de un salón lateral; uno de esos pequeños salones estilo "mesa redonda" para reuniones que había desperdigados por todo el castillo. El abrió la puerta, miro adentro y nos dio el visto bueno para entrar…

-¡SOBRE EL!-

Sin aviso o advertencia fui repentinamente golpeado por tres veloces bolas de crines, colas y pezuñas. Las cuales me impactaron justo en el centro y me mandaron al piso en un fuerte choque. Entre en pánico por unos segundos antes de que mis aturdidos sentidos se enfocaran y me diera cuenta de que había sido tacleado por tres pequeñas potrillas: una Pegaso naranja, una unicornio blanca con crin color pastel y una poni de tierra amarilla con un moño tan grande como para usarlo para volar... Sí; Las Cutie Mark Crusaders habían venido de visita. Ellas se carcajearon y después procedieron a hacerme cosquillas con sus cascos. -Gran trabajo de guarda espaldas el tuyo, Lightning Wits- Le dije con sarcasmo a Cloud wing.

El solo sonrió. -Nos está confundiendo otra vez, señor. Yo soy Cloud wing. Lightning Wits hace la guardia nocturna. -

Sarcástico el poni pensé antes de ignorarlo. Concentrarme en mi lucha de cosquillas con el Trio Terrible.

En mi corta estadía en Ponyville de alguna forma logre dejar una gran impresión en las CMC. No podría decir por qué. De alguna forma en el lapso de una semana acabe en el papel del gracioso Tío favorito. O quizás de mascota excéntrica, no sé. Muy pronto las encontré siguiéndome, haciéndome preguntas o de fallar eso mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos desde alguna esquina. Considerando algunas de las cosas que sufrí mientras tenía el peor caso de choque cultural de la historia, creo que solo fue curiosidad mórbida. Pero al final decidieron que yo les agradaba… y debo decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ellas son ruidosas, pero aún son dulces niñas. Y solo treinta segundos con ellas ya me habían puesto de buen humor.

 _Ya caminaba por el bulevar de Ponyville aprensivamente. A pesar de las tranquilizadoras promesas de Twilight de que los ponis del pueblo eran más cosmopolitas con los visitantes extraños, Yo no estaba muy entusiasmado de poner a prueba sus afirmaciones. Multiples escenarios de fan-fic relacionados pasaron por mi mente desde una estampida de pánico, a una turba con antorchas. Y aunque ninguno de ellos sucedió no me sentía muy seguro; Las calles estaban casi desiertas a medio día, salvo por uno que otro poni que hacia lo posible por mantener su distancia. Así que seguí algo desconcertado mientras me dirigía a la casa de Rarity para unos ajustes programados a mi vestuario, mientras trataba de ignorar las miradas, o la forma en que los ponis se quedaban callados cuando me aproximaba._

 _Aunque en retrospectiva lo más seguro es que eso se debiera a lo que me venía siguiendo._

 _Me detuve en el aparador de una tiendo tratando de parecer relajado (Y para recuperar mi aliento… debo admitir que estoy excedido de peso y no fui hecho para largas caminatas) Fue cuando noté un sonido de arrastre detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y mira a mi espalda; no había nadie. Solo la calle vacía, algunas cosas varias enfrente de la tienda de artículos secos, un par de barriles y una caja volteada…_

 _Seguí caminando por la calle. El sonido de arrastre se reanudo. Después de media cuadra me gire… aún no había nada._

 _Pero la caja volteada al parecer se había movido conmigo._

 _Me di la vuelta, y escuché cuidadosamente. Escuche más arrastre y el sonido de una caja volteada que es depositada en el suelo, acompañado de tres voces susurrantes algo apagadas por la caja. Las cuales estaban discutiendo entre ellas. De inmediato reconocí el tono campirano de Applebloom._

 _El día anterior mis "captores" me habían presentado al resto de las Mane six, (Twilight y un belicoso Spike que llevaba en la garra un atizador) y dio la casualidad de que también venían Scootaloo, SweetieBelle y AppleBloom. En ese momento pusieron ojos de plato y en silencio mantuvieron su distancia, como puede esperarse de un niño al que le muestra algo extraño y atemorizante. Al parecer habían superado su miedo y decidido en clásico estilo Cutie Mark Crusader ponerse la tarea de vigilar al extraño visitante de otro mundo... y ahora hacían como Solid Snake tratando de espiarme._

 _Me había dado la vuelta para que ellas no pudieran ver como se agitaba mi barriga, mientras hacía desesperados esfuerzos por no reírme. Entonces tuve una retorcida idea. Estaba en la esquina de Sugarcube Corner. Así que puse mi bastón bajo el brazo, puse una expresión malévola y comencé a hacer -Mua, ja, ja, ja- entonces me escabullí en el callejón trasero dando vuelta a la esquina con toda la sutileza de Snidely Whiplash (1). Y una vez que estuve fuera de la vista me oculté detrás de unas cajas de embarques a esperar._

 _Las CMC tomaron la carnada. Escuche el sonido del tamborileo de 3 juegos de pesuñas que se movían velozmente y he aquí que la perfectamente inocente caja volteada entra a toda prisa impulsada por doce pequeños pares de patas. Oh, Por todos los cielos, que daría por tener una cámara ahora. Entonces se detuvieron desconcertadas por ver que era un callejón sin salida._

 _Y entonces ataque._

 _Salte detrás de ellas y en mi mejor tono de villano de película les anuncie -¡Aja, AHORA LAS TENGO!- entonces agarre la caja y con un épico empujón, jalón y tiron le di vuelta a la caja… y a sus tres ocupantes… dejándolas patas arriba. Ahora estaba de espaldas lado a lado dentro de la caja, con expresiones de shock total en sus caras y sus patitas apuntando de forma cómica al aire. - ¿Pensaron que podían espiarme y arruinar mis planes verdad? – dije en un rugido. -¡Pues ahora pagaran por ello!- así que me lance sobre ellas, que comenzaron a gritar..._

 _Y comencé a hacerles cosquillas como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _Era evidente que nunca antes alguien con dedos les había hecho cosquillas. Sus alaridos de pánico se volvieron instantáneamente carcajadas; mientras sacudían sus patitas al aire en un desesperado intento de alejarse… sin éxito, ya que estaban muy justas dentro de la caja como para encontrar algún apoyo. Y yo tampoco las deje ponerse de pie._

 _Se escuchó un estruendo cuando la puerta trasera de Sugarcube Corner se abrió de golpe. La Pinkie Pie saco su rizada cabeza al callejón. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- pregunto._

 _Scootaloo logro asomarse por la orilla de la caja. - ¡PINKIE! ¡NOS ATRAPO! ¡AYUDA! – Logro decir entrecortadamente entre sus gritos y jadeos._

 _-¡Esta bien!- respondió Pinkie y de inmediato se acercó a la caja... solo para meter sus pezuñas en ella y comenzar a hacerles cosquillas también._

 _-¡ARRGH! ¡AYUDANOS A NOSOTRAS NO A EL! ...-_

 _Finalmente les di un respiro y las saque de la caja. Ellas se quedaron sentadas en línea, desarregladas, agotadas, aun con lágrimas de risa corriendo por sus rostros, y resoplando para recuperar el aliento y les dio un ataque de hipo. Pinkie Y Yo casi nos morimos de la risa. Paso casi una hora antes de que se les quitara el hipo..._

 _Desde entonces el trio me perdió el miedo, obviamente. Pero jamás dejaron de buscar la manera de ponerse a mano..._

Finalmente me puse de pie con las Cutie Mark Crusader. una abrazada a mi pierna, otra bajo mi brazo como balón de americano y la tercera montada en mis hombros agarrándose de mi cabeza, entonces mire la habitación. Estaba hasta las rodillas en un mar de lindura. Acompañado del clamor de pequeñas voces, ojos enormes y brillantes caras color pastel todo a mi alrededor. Asi que me encontré siendo saludado con entusiasmo por… bueno, parece ser la totalidad de la clase de Cheerilee. Por supuesto detrás de los potrillos estaba ella tratando de mantener el orden, junto con...

-¡Chicas!- deje escapar. -¡Vinieron todas!-

No fue mi mejor línea de apertura. Pero claro que eran ellas. Las Mane Six, junto con Spike, estaban ahí. Una rápida serie de saludos, apretones de pezuña y abrazos cruzaron la habitación. Si, Lo sé, que cliché; El Brony que va a Equestria, Aterriza en Ponyville y se hace amigo de las Mane Six. Enserio, es más o menos inevitable si lo piensas. Cuando la Princesa Celestia accidentalmente rego la mitad de la campiña de Ponyville con una lluvia de artefactos humanos, con humano incluido, se entiende que las seis ponis mas importantes del pueblo estén en medio de las cosas... y una vez que todo estuvo dicho y hecho, ellas son los Elementos de la Armonía; El poder de la Amistad es a lo que se dedican. Amigos o no, mi tiempo en Ponyville fue corto por necesidad de que se me entregara a la custodia Real Y las circunstancias habían impedido que ellas vinieran a Canterlot de visita. No me había dado cuenta de cuanto las extrañaba hasta ese mismo momento.

Mire a la colorida muchedumbre. -¿Qué están condenados están todas haciendo aquí?- les pregunte.

Fue Cheerilee quien respondió. -Bueno, resulta que es la época del año en que hacemos nuestra salida al campo- comenzó a explicarme. -Y Yo decidí que sería una excelente oportunidad para traer a los niños a conocer la nueva sala de Humanidades del Museo de Historia Natural de Canterlot.-

-Yeah- se rio Spike. -y de paso ver un genuino Humano...-

Yo parpadee. -esperen, ¿Una sala de "Humanidades" en el museo? -

-Eyup- me respondió Applejack, sonriendo.

-¿Toda una sala?- Así que eso era lo que habían estado haciendo con toda la basura que había cruzado el portal. Sé que el laboratorio comenzaba a verse como un estacionamiento para casa rodantes después de un tornado. ¿Pero toda una sala nueva en un museo? Necesito salir del castillo más a menudo.

-Las chicas fueron muy amables de ofrecerse de chaperonas para nuestro pequeño viaje- agrego Cheerilee.

-Yyyyy como que le pregunte a la Princesa si podías hacerla de nuestro guía- agrego Twilight. -Después de todo ¿quién mejor para enseñarle a una galería de objetos humanos a la clase que un ser Humano? -

-Y además eso nos dio una excusa para venir a verte- dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras flotaba sobre mi cabeza revolviendo mis cabellos con su pezuña.

-No me lastimes la pelona- gruñí. Oh astuta, astuta Celestia. Encontró la forma de hacerme salir a codearme con los ponis. Como si pudiera decirle que "No" a una turba literal de inocentes potrillos. Diablos, Solo tenían que haber enviado a Fluttershy y hubiera estado perdido. -Bueno, en vista de que mi agenda está libre todo el día...-

El coro de "vivas" fue algo excesivo. Estos potros deben de estar faltos de entretenimiento si yo soy lo mejor que les puede pasar.

-Por cierto ¿creo que veo algunos rostros nuevos desde la última vez, Cheerilee; te importaría presentármelos? -

-Claro que no- dijo con una sonrisa la maestra. -Creo que ya conoces a las Cutie Mark Crusaders- dijo con diversión en la voz, señalando a las pequeñas ponis reunidas alrededor de mis tobillos. Las antes mencionadas se rieron.

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- bromeé.

-Estos son Snips y Snails...-

-¡Hi!- -Hola.- sonreí mientras intercambiábamos brohoofs(2). Este par definitivamente no recibía el debido enfoque en la serie. Cielos, Si Faust y su equipo tuvieran una pequeña idea de en todos los problemas en que estos dos se meten, ya les hubieran creado una serie spinoff. En el poco tiempo que estuve en Ponyville este par hizo tantas travesuras que le podían competir con las CMC por el título.

-Estos son Archer, Featherweight y Truffle- un potillo de unicornio color azul con una cutie mark de arco y flechas... debe haber una interesante historia tras de esa cutie mark pensé. ¿Cómo podría un poni sostener un arco?... Un potro pegaso imposiblemente delgado con orejas enormes y un pequeñín algo pasado de peso con una Cutie Mark de un tenedor y un cuchillo, Twist estaba parad hombro con hombro junto a él. Je. Ambos eran simplemente demasiado adorables para describirlo con palabras. ¿Me pregunto cuan avergonzados estarían si supieran cuanta gente los vio intercambiarse tarjetas del día de los corazones y los cascos?

-Sunny Day, Tootsie Flute…- Dos potrillas ponis de tierra, una de color amarillo mantequilla la otra de un color azul cascara de huevo. -Oh y tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes... Vamos preséntese ustedes mismos...-

Desde atrás de la maestra aparecieron un pequeño potro pío (3) y una potrilla unicornio de color gris con crin rubia... Si. Es exactamente lo que están pensando. Yo por mi parte no trate de adivinar. Tantas cosas habían resultado ser diferentes de lo yo esperaba; Tenia que saber. Me arrodille para parecer menos intimidante a esas cositas. -¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?-

La pequeñita comenzó a frotar sus cascos frontales juntos y me miro con grande y tímidos ojos. -Me llamo Dinky...-

La mire solo un instante. -Sí, Definitivamente lo eres. – no pude evitar comentar. Alrededor hubo risitas. La verdad es que tenía que saber, Tenia que preguntar. -¿Creo que he visto a tu madre en algún lugar...?- me detuve, dejando la pregunta en suspenso.

La acolchonada pequeñita asintió. -Oh sí. Ella es una cartera en Ponyville. -

-¿Con la cutie mark de burbujas?-

-Y los ojos chistosos – termino de decir por mí. -Está bien, no hay problema si lo dices. - _Oh Bendito sea su corazón,_ Pensé. -Su nombre es Derpy Hooves. Yo soy Dinky Hooves.-

-Un gran placer conocerla, Señorita Dinky Hooves,- Le dije. Mientras mi Brony interior se reia de alegría. _¡Si! ¡Ella es una cartera, Tiene una hija llamada Dinky y su nombre es DERPY! ¡Fan canon, tres de tres! ¡JA! ¡Tome ESO, Fuerzas del banal e insípido de lo Políticamente correcto!_

El potro se mostró nervioso unos instantes y después se puso notoriamente junto a Dinky mientras sacaba el pecho. -Pipsqueak, señor, - Proclamo con un acento muy marcado. -Antes vivía en Trottingham. Es un placer conocerlo. – Todo en él era un pequeño Caballero ("Je" chiste no intencional).

No pude evitar notar que Dinky se juntaba a él como buscando seguridad. _Oh si shippers del mundo regocíjense._ -Un gusto conocerte también. – Mi Brony interior hizo de las suyas y supero a mi voluntad de nuevo. Me incliné hacia ellos y les dije en voz baja _,_ -Sigue cuidando a la damita, ¿entendido? -

Él se sonrojo un poco, Entonces se puso muy recto como soldado pasando revista y sensatamente asintió. -Su madre me pidió que cuidara muy bien a su pequeño muffin, señor- Me respondió.

 _Eso fue todo, ignoren todos los reportes posteriores, Yo morí de adorabilidad en ese mismo momento._ -Bien dicho, Joven, - Dije mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro. Me puse de pie y retrocedí. La tensión de evitar decir -aaaaaaahhhh que lindo- casi rompió cada tendón de mi cuerpo, pero logre contenerme. Los demás adultos de la habitación no fueron tan serios; pude escuchar apagados murmullos y exclamaciones venir desde varias direcciones, Puedo atestiguar que uno de mis guardaespaldas lo hizo. (Aunque él lo niega hasta el día de hoy.)

-¿Esto era?- Se quejó una voz al fondo. -¿Esta era la gran sorpresa? ¡un _Mono parlante_ va a ser nuestro guía _? -_ Oh, Esa SOLO podía ser...

Mire a mi alrededor, si, allí estaba ella en la parte de atrás de grupo, tratando de parecer distante y desdeñosa; Una poni rosa con una crin blanca y purpura y que llevaba una muy ostentosa diadema que brillaba en su frente. -Ah, Tu debes de ser Diamond Tiara- le dije. No pude resistir darle un ligero pinchazo. -De la, ah, Familia Filthy _(3)_ , ¿no es así? – Esto genero un coro de risas.

La pequeña prima donna elevó su nariz al cielo. -Es la familia RICH- anuncio ella como respuesta. -Tu obviamente has oído de nosotros...-

-Oh, Tu fama te precede, te lo aseguro, - Le dije. Pero en mi voz había tanto sarcasmo que podría haberse usado como para rellenar grietas. Incluso los adultos se rieron ante esto. Tiara tardo un poco en darse cuenta, pero no mucho; entonces se puso un poco roja… entonces trato otra cosa. _Oh, pequeña mocosa, si tan solo supieras cuantos trucos de "Pequeña princesa" he visto en mis cuarenta décadas, ni siquiera lo intentarías..._

-Ves, te lo dije, Silver Spoon- Le comento a su siempre presente compinche. -Esto va a ser patético _._ ¿Qué podríamos aprender de un gordo mono parlante? -

-¡Diamond Tiara!- Le llamo la atención Cheerilee. -¡Cuida tus modales jovencita!-

Yo lo deje pasa. No estaba tan molesto como divertido por ser llamado "Mono" seguro me habían dicho peores cosas.

Algunos de los potros se lanzaron a mi defensa. -Oye, no lo molestes, Diamond Tiara. ¡El Sr. Arthur es una gran persona! – Dijo Snips.

-Sí, Tiara, El Sr. Arthur es muy listo,- contribuyo SweetieBelle. -Él sabe de toda clase de cosas muy interesantes de las que incluso Twilight no sabe. -

Scootaloo también puso de su parte. -Cierto… El me enseñó a volar… ¡Y ni siquiera tiene alas _! -_

Varios ponis parpadearon de la sorpresa ante esa afirmación. -oh, esa es toda una historia- Confirme, mientras evitaba más preguntas. Ya que aún era un asunto delicado con Rainbow Dash también considere...

Snips con pudo evitar participar más. -¡Y además... los monos son geniales!-

-...incluso traje un plátano- Snails se entrometió.

Hubo una pausa mientras varios adultos procedían a golpearse la cara con sus cascos.

 _Urg._ Hice feroces intentos de pretender que estaba estornudando.

Cheerilee se aclaró la garganta. -Mr. Arcturus es un hombre muy importante y muy bien educado, Diamond Tiara- dijo en tono severo Cheerilee. -Él es consejero de las princesas Celestia y Luna. Somos muy afortunadas de que él pueda acompañarnos hoy. Ahora discúlpese jovencita. -

Diamond Tiara murmuro una muy insincera disculpa típica de una niña regañada. Así que decidí que un cambio de tema era necesario. -Um, ¿Cómo vamos a proceder? Necesitamos algo de control de multitudes...- No era una exageración. En la tierra este grupo habría necesitado un camión escolar completo. ¿Equestria tenía autobuses escolares?

-Las princesas nos reservaron un vagón de pasajeros para nuestro uso- Bright Dawn me informo. -Es más que suficiente para este grupo. Pero no vuela lo que es una lástima...-

-Eso es más que bueno para este viaje- le respondí. -Así que lo mejor será irnos. Bright Dawn, ¿Podrías guiarnos a la carreta...?-

Todo mundo se mesclo en una especie de organización comenzaron a salir por la puerta, Bright Dawn al frente. Yo salí entre los últimos. En el camino hacia afuera, CloudWing se puso a mi lado. -¿Usted le enseño a volar?- me pregunto.

-Ah, como ya había dicho es toda una historia- Le dije. -Así que si no te molesta esperemos a llegar al vagón...-

* * *

Notas del autor:

1).- Snidely Whiplash es el villano estereotipico de la caricatura y pelicula Dudley Do-Right.

2).- Pipsqueak contra lo que se cree no es un pinto, si no un Pio, si así se llama esa subraza de los caballos que ademas se divide en subgrupos según la forma y distribución de sus manchas.


	6. Chapter 6

La Audiencia

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 6

* * *

Capítulo 6

 _-¡Muy bien… Con fuerza! -_

 _Scootaloo, Quien tenía muy apretados los parpados, comenzó a aletear, Sus alas comenzaron a zumbar a todo lo que podían dar. Yo mientras estaba en posición de tacleo como un liniero de Futbol americano, deteniéndola con ambas manos sobre sus hombros mientras ella hacia lo posible por chocar con mi pecho. Sus alas estaban levantando una gran estela de polvo del camino. -Vamos, dame todo lo que tienes – le exigí. Aun que tenía que gritar para que pudiera oírme sobre el rugido similar al aleteo de un abejorro que venía de sus alas._

 _Al final eso es de lo que se trataba todo, Abejorros._

 _Había observado a Scootaloo luchar con fuerza para volar; Incluso la había visto llorar de frustración mientras veía a otros Pegasos volar, la verdad verla así te rompía el corazón... Y era desconcertante. ¿Era el tamaño de sus alas? absurdo. Sus alas no eran mas pequeñas que la cualquier otra Pegaso de su edad. Y solo hay que ver a ese... ¡A ese tal Bulk Biceps!_

 _Y tampoco tenía que ver con la fuerza de sus alas. Santo dios, yo la había visto moverse por ahí con ese patín del diablo y el pequeño vagón, jalando lo que fácilmente eran_ _ **cinco veces su propio peso**_ _con el puro poder de sus alas. ¿Así que, que era lo que le impedía volar?_

 _No fie hasta que la vi observar a Rainbow Dash y tratar de imitarla que lo entendí. No es que no pudiera volar... Era que estaba tratando de_ _ **volar de la forma equivocada**_ _ **.**_ _Rainbow Dash como la mayoría de los Pegasos… Bueno ella vuela como un avión, planeos, piruetas y las alas extendidas. Pero Scootaloo, no sé si es su magia o sus alas, pero ella no puede desplazar el aire de la misma forma. Rainbow Dash es un jet Harrier; Scootaloo es más como un helicóptero. O más precisamente, ellas eran como un Halcón y un abejorro._

 _Y un abejorro no vuela como un halcón,_ _ **pero puede volar**_ _ **.**_

 _Así que me acerqué a ella y a sus amigas y les ofrecí mi ayuda. Pero no le dije a Scootaloo exactamente que iba a hacer. Ella estaba tan desesperada por ser como Rainbow Dash que su subconsciente afectaba como trataba de volar. Se necesitaría un truco muy inteligente para hacerla salir de eso._

 _Así que aquí estaba yo con una potrilla de Pegaso golpeándome el pecho con su cabeza, tratando de derribarme con su pura fuerza de alas. Había tenido razón sobre eso; apenas podía ver el camino detrás de la cortina de polvo detrás de ella. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, y una cínica Rainbow Dash estaban aún lado viendo (estaba tomando precauciones después de todo), con sus crines agitadas por el viento. A pesar de mi tamaño, peso y del hecho de que estaba en una posición asegurada ¡mis pies estaban comenzando a deslizarse por el suelo! -¡Bien, no importa lo que pase, no abras los ojos y no dejes de aletear! ¡Lista a las tres! Uno...-_

 _Rápidamente le levante la barbilla con una mano y con la otra le empuje su trasero hacia abajo y de una pirueta me salí del camino._

 _Scootaloo, ahora en posición vertical en vez de horizontal y con sus alas a plena potencia, salió disparada hacia el aire como un cohete de botella._

 _Yo caí sobre mi gordo trasero en el polvoriento suelo y miré hacia arriba. Scootaloo ya era un punto naranja y purpura que se perdía rápidamente en el cielo. Rainbow Dash y los otros dos tercios de las CMC estaban paradas junto a mí, con la boca abierta hacia el cielo. -Hokey smokes, funciono – dijo AppleBloom. Ella y SweetieBelle comenzaron a saltar y a dar gritos de alegría._

 _-No puedo creerlo – comento Rainbow Dash, con la boca aún abierta._

 _-Pues no te quedes ahí- le grite, -¡Alcánzala antes de que llegue a la estratosfera!-_

 _No necesitaba preocuparme. Para cuando Scootaloo llego a las nubes ella abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Y tal como lo espere, para cuando Rainbow Dash la alcanzo ya todo tenía sentido para ella "había hecho clic" por decirlo de alguna forma. Algunos minutos más tarde todos estábamos en el suelo festejando con Scootaloo zumbando alrededor de nosotros como un colibrí maniático, mientras gritaba - ¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy volando! ¡Estoy VOLANDO! -_

-Y esa es la historia de cómo le enseñe a volar a un Pegaso – cuando termine mi historia, mire hacia arriba hasta encontrar a Scootaloo que estaba flotando sobre la cabeza de CloudWing. No pude evitar sonreír por esa pequeña victoria. -Aunque siendo sincero, la verdad no le "enseñe" nada. Solo tuve… una idea, la intente y funciono. Scootaloo se enseñó sola después de eso. -

Estábamos viajando en el vagón ya cruzando Canterlot. Era un vehículo muy espacioso, Largo jalado por un equipo de 4 con bancas cómodas a los lados y a todo lo largo. Un techo de tela que tenía, estaba en ese momento echado todo hacia atrás para que pudiéramos disfrutar la briza y el sol durante el paseo. Algunos de los potrillos Pegaso, principalmente Scootaloo y Rumble volaban alrededor de CloudWing en donde el mantenía su posición, para la enorme preocupación de Cheerilee. Tuve que asegurarle a ella que CloudWing no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se extraviara o retrasara, antes de que se pudiera relajar.

-Aun así, fue bastante listo de tu parte- dijo Hat Trick. -¿Me pregunto si esto será algún problema de los Pegasos? Quizás todos esos "voladores débiles" que se salen de la escuela de vuelo solo estaban aprendiendo la forma equivocada de volar para ellos. – Parpadeé de la sorpresa. La idea no se me había ocurrido, pero una vez que lo hizo tenía muchísimo sentido.

-podría ser- intervino Twilight, participando en la plática. -¿Me pregunto si alguien ha hecho un estudio a fondo sobre los estilos de vuelo? Podría haber más voladores de tipo "Colibrí" como Scootaloo o quizás voladores de largo rango que planean como las "gaviotas" o… Spike, toma nota…

… de detenernos en la librería de Canterlot después y buscar libros sobre el vuelo de los Pegasos, ya lo tengo, Twi,- dijo Spike, girando los ojos mientras escribía en una libreta que había sacado de su morral. El pequeñín seguro ya estaba acostumbrado a los energéticos arranques de Twilight.

Rainbow Dash estaba escuchando. Dejo escapar un ligero gruñido y se cruzó de cuartos frontales. -No lo sé, a mí me suena como un montón de superchería,- nos dijo. -Quiero decir, si fuera tan simple, ¿Nosotros los Pegasos no debimos habernos dado cuenta hace mucho? -

-Nada es más duradero que un viejo error- fue la respuesta de Bright Dawn. Él estaba en el asiento de enfrente vigilando a la multitud a nuestro alrededor. -Algún volador virtuoso de hace miles de años, hace que todo mundo y el perico quieran que sus potrillos sean como el...- al terminar se alzó de hombros. -La siguiente cosa que sabes es que todos aprenden a volar así, "porque" así es como se ha hecho siempre. -

-Bueno si, pero… vamos...- se quejó Rainbow Dash. - ¿enserio? ¿Un error que dure tanto tiempo? -

Yo me detuve a pensar en algunas metidas de pata humanas… las relativamente inofensivas, pero que eran errores al fin y al cabo… y que duraron durante milenios. -Oh Si- dije finalmente. -Por supuesto que pueden durar tanto. Lo único que hace falta es algo este roto, pero no lo suficiente. Así que mientras funcione la mayoría no le dará ninguna importancia. - Levante una mano. -Por ejemplo, quizás ustedes han notado que yo soy zurdo. – Mis interlocutores cuadrúpedos me miraron raro. -Quiere decir que yo escribo mejor con la mano izquierda que con la derecha- les explique. -De hecho, lo hago casi todo con la mano izquierda porque tengo mejor control con ella. - mientras lo decía flexione mis dedos. -Puede sonar a que es una diferencia de lo más arbitrario ¿no es así? Que no debería de causar muchos problemas... y no lo haría, si no fuera porque _la mayoría de los humanos son diestros_ _._ De hecho, cercas del noventa y nueve por ciento usa la mano derecha. -

-Ohhh. Ouch,- dijo Twilight, obviamente ya tomando la delantera mentalmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "ouch"? – le pregunto Applejack, intrigada.

-Significa que, para un zurdo como yo, allá en la tierra, se vive en un mundo donde todo se hace para diestros- comencé a explicar. -y nosotros los humanos hacemos todo, con nuestras manos, así que los teclados, paneles de control, instrumentos musicales, tijeras, vehículos, herramientas eléctricas _..._ incluso los cuadernos de escribir y la escritura misma son para gente diestra. – Simule escribir para dar un ejemplo. -Los cubiertos se ponen para los derechos también, así que yo choco los codos constantemente con la persona junto a mi… a menos que me siente en la orilla izquierda de la mesa... así que empiezan a darse una idea. Es sutil, pero está en todas partes. Y al final todo se suma. -

\- ¿Cómo que se suma? - pregunto Rainbow Dash, levantando una ceja.

-derrames, tropiezos, dejar caer las cosas, tener accidentes- le respondí. -un zurdo en un mundo diestro tiene un setenta por ciento más de posibilidades de sufrir accidentes… en el trabajo, de los peligrosos o hasta de los fatales. -

-Además, afecta el como la demás gente nos ve. A ellos les parecemos torpes. Y debido a que les parecemos torpes, piensan que somos estúpidos. No es verdad y es injusto, pero con un noventainueve porciento de estadísticas, así es como se forma la opinión parcial de la sociedad, así que dejados a nuestra suerte y sin ser forzados a usar herramientas para diestros. Normalmente somos tan buenos y hábiles como un diestro en lo que sea. Pero de nuevo, usualmente no tenemos ACCESO a herramientas para zurdos. Ni nada hecho para zurdos en nada. -

Me encogí de hombros. -Solía ser mucho peor. Alguna vez hubo severos prejuicios anti-zurdos. Hacer lo que fuera con la izquierda, como escribir, estaba "MAL". Los niños zurdos eran obligados bajo amenazas de castigo físico, a escribir con la derecha… y después castigados de todos modos por su "escritura horrible". Incluso los hubo que aseguraban que escribir con la zurda era señal de enfermedad o retraso mental, de rebeldía y de ser testarudo. Solo dios sabe cuántos millones de niños sufrieron todo ese sin sentido o cuanto nos costó a todos a largo plazo. -

-¡Eso si es muy injusto! - exclamo Applejack... -¿Nadie dijo nada al respecto?-

-Eventualmente sí. Yo tuve suerte; Nací cuando toda esa crueldad ya había dejado de ser bien vista. – alce los hombros. -Pero incluso ahora, cuando ya deberíamos de entenderlo, _Todo sigue haciéndose para favorecer a los diestros._ Así que los zurdos vamos por nuestras vidas sufriendo algunos pocos más de accidentes, siendo vistos como torpes, como menos listos y teniendo un poco más de problemas… o muchos dependiendo de las circunstancias… al hacer las cosas que un diestro puede hacer también. Estamos segregados sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que estamos siendo segregados.

Y es tan sutil que nadie lo nota hasta que algo desastroso pasa- le dije. -Como el caso del ex Presidente de los Estados unidos Gerald Ford. Él tenía la reputación de ser terriblemente torpe porque se tropezaba y caía o tiraba las cosas de sus manos… resulta que eso se debía a que era zurdo y seguía dando vuelta a la izquierda cuando todos la daban a la derecha. ¿Cuánta de la confianza en su liderazgo perdió la gente porque se vio obligado a hacer todas las cosas en su vida al revés?-

-¿Okay, eso es horrible, pero cuál es el punto de todo esto?- me exigió saber Rainbow Dash. -¿qué tiene todo esto que ver con Scootaloo?-

Yo señale a Scootaloo, que en ese momento orbitaba alrededor de CloudWing como un pequeño satélite naranja. -Observen al Pegaso Zurdo- les dije.

No puedo expresar la satisfacción que sentí al ver las expresiones de comprensión que parecieron en varios rostros.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí- dijo renuentemente Rainbow Dash. -Es solo que podría ser el casi, quizás. ¿Pero qué pasa si te equivocas? ¿Qué tal si nosotros los voladores tenemos razón y solo hay una forma de volar bien? ¿Qué pasaría si resulta que Scoots realmente lo está haciendo mal como dije y se hace daño? O si, no sé, tuviera un repentino estirón ¿y tuviera que aprender todos de nuevo? Eso podría rezagarla, quizás por **siempre** **. -**

Puedo apreciar eso. Era exactamente el mismo argumento que me había dado cuando Scootaloo se había lanzado al cielo gracias a mi intromisión. Yo estaba feliz de saber que Rainbow Dash estaba realmente preocupada por Scootaloo, en vez de solo estar molesta con el mono venido del espacio que le había ensañado a Scootaloo a volar antes que ella. Y ese era un hecho: existía la posibilidad de que si hubiera "metido la pata" y de mala manera. Sabía lo suficiente acercas de los atletas para saber que un mal entrenamiento o ciertos entrenamientos antes de estar listo podían hacer un daño duradero.

-Entonces ella aprenderá a sobre llevarlo- intervino Applejack. -No será la primera vez que una potrilla tiene que aprender de nuevo algo de cero que no estaba haciendo bien antes. Además, sus padres la están cuidando… ellos ya se encargaron de que ella vea a un doctor Pegaso adecuado, para asegurarse de que ella no se lastima sus alas. -

-Por supuesto- dijo Rarity. -Todos deben de empezar en algún lugar. Y honestamente, cariño, ¿puedes ver lo feliz que es en este momento Scootaloo y sinceramente decir _que volar mal es peor que no volar para nada_ _? -_

Rainbow Dash se pasó un casco por la crin. -Siiii...- admitió finalmente a regañadientes. -Es verdad. Que es mejor laborar en las nubes que laborar en la tierra… eh, sin intención de ofender- ella le aclaro a sus oyentes no voladores.

\- Rainbow, si estas tan preocupada de que Scootaloo se lastime sola se haga algún daño, siempre puedes pasar algo más tiempo con ella- le dijo Twilight. -cuidarla, asegurarse de que no se va a lastimar. -

-Yeah,- Comento Spike burlonamente. -Ningún poni mejor para el trabajo que aquella que vuela de cabeza en los _edificios_ _. –_ hubo unos instantes de risas por eso. Mire al fondo del vagón a donde cierta Pegaso amarilla se sentaba manteniendo la paz entre los demás potrillos. Sus alas largas y gráciles y aun así una voladora tan débil. Eso me hizo pensar en algo.

¿Una voladora al estilo de las mariposas quizás?

De pronto note que alguien faltaba. Me gire alrededor en mi asiento, buscando por los inconfundibles risos rosas. -No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes- dije. -¿Dónde está Pinkie? ¿Acaso no pudo venir hoy? – Debo confesar que tengo sentimientos encontrados acercas de eso; Me agrada la tontita y puede ser muy divertida… pero también puede ser muy agotadora, de esa forma en que la gente bullente de energía lo es para quienes no lo somos.

Rarity agito un casco de forma despectiva. -Oh, ella si vino- comento. -pero cuando escucho que te íbamos a llevar a la gran apertura de la nueva ala del museo, simplemente salió despedida a quien sabe dónde...-

Una campanita en mi cabeza hizo "ding" -Oh cielos. Déjenme adivinar, alguien le dijo que era una _celebración_ _...-_

-Bueno si de hecho, es el 450 aniversario y... oh cielos. – Twilight se quedó muda cuando le cayó el veinte (1). -Y para Pinky Pie, "Celebración" es solo otra forma de decir "Fiesta" ¿no es así? -

-Y no hay forma de que Pinkie Pie vaya a dejar que una fiesta empiece sin que ella meta los cascos...-

-Seguramente el personal del museo no la dejara hacer algo demasiado... escandaloso? - se atrevió a aventurar Cheerilee.

-Yo ciertamente espero que así sea- dijo con un resoplido Twilight. -Conozco al director del museo… Él es alguien muy serio y que no acepta tonterías. No hay forma de que incluso Pinkie Pie se pueda salir con la suya con el ahí. -

Nuestro transporte se detuvo frente a un enorme y bastante ostentoso edificio. ¿Es en serio? Ya sea en la tierra o en Equestria, Una vez has visto un museo ya los has visto todos(2). Columnas griegas, montones de escalones... la fachada podría ser la de cualquier museo allá en casa, excepto por el nombre tallado en el granito sobre la entrada… -Museo Equestriano de Historia Natural. -

Bueno, eso y los ponis color en colores pastel con ropas lujosas que subían o bajaban las escaleras...

Todos nos reunimos y nos dividimos en grupos rápidamente, algunos potros con cada yegua y todas las yeguas me seguían a mí. Mis guardianes tomaron sus posiciones habituales. Yo dude, Dándole a la entrada del museo una rápida mirada, buscando por señales del trabajo de Pinkius Pieus. Había un enorme cartel en la entrada, con letras adornadas -GRAN APETURA: Ala de humanidades. – había también bastantes globos; ¿Eso debería de ser más o menos normal para un evento de museo cierto...?

\- ¿Algo anda mal? - me pregunto Hat Trick.

-Oh, mm, no realmente- mentí -Es solo que es mi primera visita a este lugar y me acabo de dar cuenta. Y no sé dónde está esa sala nueva… oh bueno, seguro solo tendremos que pedir indicaciones a algún encargado sobre a donde dirigirnos. ¡Arriba y adelante! – señale con el bastón y nuestra pequeña banda comenzó a subir.

Cruzamos la puerta de cristal hacia el lobby, una enorme habitación circular cubierta de un excelente trabajo en roca y con un gran domo por donde entraba la iluminación. Un quiosco de mármol con las palabras -Servicio al visitante – en letras dorada, se ubicaba en una tarima en el centro de la sala, mientras era vigilada por el esqueleto de un enorme dragón con las alas y garras extendidas. Desde donde estaba podía ver tres o cuatro enormes pasillos que salían desde nuestra ubicación con toda clase de ponis de cualquier clase social entrando y saliendo por ellos.

La primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue el hecho de que había demasiados globos. Estaban por todos lados en el quiosco de información, por las bancas y macetas, atados formando un arcoíris la espalda del esqueleto de dragón... me pareció que incluso vi unos atados al cuerno de un molesto guardia del museo. La segunda señal fue el enorme pastel de tres pisos del tamaño de una barcaza de rio que estaba justo al frente del quisco de información. La tercera, los restos del terrible y majestuoso dragón que alguna vez había dominado estas nobles salas había sido desacralizado. Lo habían cubierto de serpentinas y un gorro de fiesta diminuto ahora reposaba en su alguna vez noble frente y un enorme cartel se extendía entre sus garras extendidas, sonde se podía leer:

 **¡FELIZ DIA DE AHORA PERTENECES A UN MUSEO, ARTHUR!**

Todo esto percibimos en unos pocos segundos de completa conmoción. Estaba tan aturdido por la sorpresa, preocupación, y mortificación que no pude prepararme para frenar al sonriente proyectil rosa que se movía en mi dirección.

-¡SORPRESAAAAA!-

Por segunda vez ese día me encontré tendido en el piso por la fuerza de un poni. Ella me impacto en una explosión de serpentinas y espanta suegras. Aterrice con un impresionante golpe; gracias a el creador por mi extra acolchado. Cuando recupere el sentido estaba de espaldas al piso con una nada ligera poni rosa parada sobre mi pecho soltando uno de sus patentados monólogos Pinkie Pie de fuego rápido…

 _-Hola finalmente llegaste estas espero que estés sorprendido por que los guardias del museo no me dejaron apagar las luces así que no pude sorprendente adecuadamente espero que no importara al menos creo que estas sorprendido pues tu cara estaba toda… -_ ella hizo un gesto como el que haría Wile E. Coyote si encontrara una bomba con la mecha encendida en sus pantalones… _\- asi que creo que está bien entonces...-_

Mire enojado a Bright Dawn and Hat Trick. -esto no se va a ver bien en sus reportes- resollé mientras la poni fiestera hablaba. Aunque supongo que no puedo culparlos porque los agarraran desprevenidos. Una vez vi a una división completamente armada de la guardia real quedarse parados de la sorpresa por una de las extravagancias festivas de Pinkie Pie. Es una larga historia.

Ellos me ayudaron a pararme y a sacudirme la mayoría del confeti. Todos nos veíamos asombrados, aturdidos, impactados o confundidos según lo dictaba nuestra naturaleza.

Twilight en particular se veía como si alguien se hubiera tirado un gas en la iglesia y luego hubiera procedido a lanzarle una granada para que la cachara. Ella miro alrededor mirando como el caos festivo contaminaba una preciosa institución de ciencia, con una mirada de absoluto terror. -Pinkie... ¿Qué?... ¿CÓMO?...-

-No fue fácil- admitió Pinkie. -Tuve que cobrar un montón de favores…-

\- ¿Estas fuera de tus glaseados en rosa, cabales? – la unicornio purpura dijo medio gritando. -Caundo Dusty Tomes vea esto ¡te va a matar… y después a mi también! ¡Él es el más influyente director de museo en Canterlot! ¡Una palabra de su parte destruiría mi carrera! ¡Él te pondría de patitas en la calle en un segundo, si ve esto! Él es estricto, No se anda con toneterias, Es un PROFESIONAL…-

-Él está por la mesa comiendo algo de pastel- agrego por su parte Pinkie.

No pudimos evitarlo. Todos nos dimos vuelta a mirar. Parado cercas del pastel estaba un poni de tierra de color blanco grisáceo vestido formalmente, su Cutie mark eran dos pilares griegos, y en la cara el bigote más espectacular de toda Equestria. Y no exagero; Tenia un enorme bigote de manillar color blanco como la nieve, muy cuidado y peinado a la perfección, el cual le cubría la mayor parte de la cara. Estaba seguro de que esa cosa entraba a las habitaciones antes que el y anunciaba su llegada. Sus cejas blancas como la nieve ocupaban por poco el segundo lugar en si nivel épico, parecían un par de alas de aguililla, Luchando por ver quien dominaba su sombrío semblante. Un brillante monóculo estaba posado sobre su casi invisible ojo. Estaba cuidadosamente peinado y arreglado de las pezuñas a la cabeza y se paraba con una pose de rígida formalidad como un inamovible peñón de Gibraltar.

Su perfecta formalidad se veía algo disminuida por la mancha de glaseado rosa que manchaba la parte inferior de su mostacho. El puso sus ojos en nosotros (o al menos el monóculo) y camino hacia nosotros, con un plato de cartón balanceado sin problemas en un casco. Dos puntos más para él; Yo rara vez había visto ponis que no se vieran forzados a ponerse el plato en la espalda para mantener el balance. -Ah, Saludos y bienvenido…- un pañuelo apareció de la nada y procedió a limpiar su bigote. -Disculpen. Saludos y bienvenido, Sir Arcturus. Estoy muy complacido de que se presentara a admirar la nueva adición a nuestro museo. Estoy seguro de que su presencia aumentara grandemente el prestigio de nuestra pequeña reunión _._ -

-...por su puesto- logre responder.

-Aun que debo de confesar que estaba algo perturbado cuando la Real planeadora de fiestas…- comenzó a decir señalando a Pinkie.

-Real planeadora de fiestas… sssssiii dejémoslo así- balbuce. A Twilight se le escapo un sonido ahogado que por fortuna el no escucho.

-... llego e insistió en hacer estos… cambios- termino de decir como si la palabras tuviera implicaciones ominosas en su diccionario personal -a las festividades. Claro que tuve que intervenir y mantener los cambios en el lobby a un nivel aceptable. – continuo mientras fruncia en seño un poco.

Pinkie hizo una mueca de regañada; era claro que había planeado redecorar el museo entero se hubiera salido con la suya. -Sin embargo, puedo decir que las cosas no salieron tan… mal. – dicho esto mientras miraba la maniática decoración alrededor suyo. -Ya que ella insistió que esta clase de extravagancia… sin intención de ofender… es bastante tradicional en las festividades humanas, así que supongo que esto solo le añade autenticidad, ¿o no? - concluyo levantando una ceja en clara señal de interrogación.

Yo me agarre de la escusa como un náufrago a un trozo de madera. -Oh si, este tipo de cosas ES muy común allá en casa, Muy tradicional- respondí casi tartamudeando. _En una fiesta para un niño de seis años_ _quizás,_ pensé para mí mismo. _O en una fiesta de año nuevo, si_ _Guy Lombardo hubiera explotado(3)._

-Entonces no hay problema, - asintió aprobatoriamente Dusty Tomes. -Así que, cuando usted y sus mmm, invitados...- dijo mientras señalaba al grupo detrás de mí. -¿quieren comenzar el tour? -

-Oh, nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo, si no es problema, - le respondí. -tampoco es necesario que nos asigne un guía. – seguro no iría bien si nos asignaban a alguien de su equipo… especialmente conmigo parado ahí casi seguramente corrigiendo cada cosa que dijera. No me sentía con ganas de darle un ataque nervioso a un trabajador del museo que gana el mínimo. Y además esta ese investigador que jamás me perdono el que dijera enfrente de sus colegas que su ensaladera eléctrica era de hecho una lámpara de techo...

-Pero por ahora... – mire a mi alrededor a mi pequeña muchedumbre en busca de apoyo moral. Mis guardias se veían estoicos, Cheerilee se veía estresada, nos jóvenes parecían ansiosos y las mane six se veían alternativamente sorprendida, aturdida, confundida, nerviosa o (en el caso de Twilight) como si la espada de Damocles pendiera sobre su cabeza. - ¿...que tal si comemos pastel? – termine de decir sin convicción.

Esto por supuesto fue recibido con alegría por los potrillos. Así que hubo una breve estampida a la altura de las rodillas de jóvenes ponis que de dispersaban hacia la mesa del pastel. Con Cheerilee, Rarity y Fluttershy siguiéndolos, haciendo un vago intento de mantener el orden. Aunque creo que Rarity estaba más preocupada de evitar que Rainbow Dash se lanzara de clavado en el pastel. -así que, señorita Sparkle- Tomes dijo, volviendo su atención a la petrificada estudiosa purpura. -escuche que ha hecho grandes cosas por si misma recientemente. Estudiante independiente, bibliotecaria en Ponyville… -

Twilight lo miro con una sonrisa débil. -Si. Jejejejejeje jajajajajajaj jejejeje, eh... -

Dusty Tomes levanto uno de sus épicas cejas, pero no dijo nada. -bueno. Siempre es bueno que nos visite. Ahora si me disculpan... ¿oh y señorita Pinkamena? Simpático trabajo el de la decoración. -

\- ¡Gracias! - respondió Pinkie.

-Doble por el pastel también...- murmuro más para sí mismo antes de trotar fuera de la sala, para atender otros asuntos en el museo.

Varios de nosotros dejamos ir el aliento que no sabíamos que estábamos conteniendo. Al siguiente instante Twilight salió disparada y acabo nariz con nariz Pinkie Pie. - ¿Real planeadora de festividades? ¿Le dijiste que eras Real planeadora de festividades? ¿Qué te poseyó para que le dijeras ESO? – Su expresión en ese momento me recordó demasiado a la que tenía en el episodio "lección cero".

-Porque si lo soy- respondió Pinkie. Ella saco un pergamino de una de sus alforjas y nos lo mostro. -Tuve que ir a ver a la Princesa primero para que lo firmara y luego venir aquí a preparar todo. -

Yo escudriñe el pergamino; escuchen, escuchen, etc. Arreglista oficial de las festividades, etc. Asignada para organizar una autentica celebración estilo humano, etc, etc, etc, firmado Las Princesas Luna and Celestia.

Pues las princesas nos hicieron una broma.

Spike comenzó a arrear a Twilight en dirección de la mesa. -Vamos, Twilight, te sentirás mejor cuando tomes algo de ponche y pastel...- le dijo. Twilight gimió y se dejó llevar. Pinkie se fue saltando tras ella, tarareando alegremente para sí misma.

-bueno- dije. -al menos parece que todo va a salir bien. -

-No te adelantes- me interrumpió lacónicamente Applejack. -La noche aun es joven. -


	7. Chapter 7

LA Audiencia

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo: 7

* * *

Capitulo 7

Después de que consideramos que ya le habíamos causado suficiente daño estructural al pastel y en consecuencia tomamos un pequeño pero extendido desvió hacia los sanitarios a causa del ponche (los chiquitines tienen oídos enormes pero verijas pequeñas) Twilight y yo confiscamos con mucho cuidado el aun cargado cañón de fiestas de una nada feliz Pinky Pie, finalmente siguiendo las señales llegamos a la nueva -ala de humanidades- Quizás debería decir algo a alguien sobre el nombre, aunque supongo que se oye mejor que -El ala humana-.

Entrar a la sala, sin embargo, fue acompañado de mortificación personal. El arco de la entrada estaba flanqueado a cada lado por representaciones gigantes de seres humanos; masculino y femenino y con trajes de recién nacidos.

Claro que estoy perfectamente consciente de que ya no estoy en la Tierra. Y sé que Equestria es la perfecta definición de una cultura donde la ropa es opcional. También sé que mi grupo no es de humanos y que lo que estábamos viendo era para ellos como ver dos gatos parados en toda su gloria frontal. Eso no hizo absolutamente ninguna diferencia para el hecho de que _yo personalmente estaba guiando a un grupo de niños y mujeres jóvenes entre dos figuras Gigantes de personas encueradas_ _._ Me quede ahí asombrado, balbuceando por unos momentos antes de finalmente dejar escapar con suficiente fuerza para causar ecos en los pasillos del marmol;

 _\- ¡Pero no es necesario que vean ESTO! –[1]_

Los pequeños me miraron confundidos. Las chicas fueron más inmisericordes. Cuando recién nos conocimos, Tuve que pasar muchos problemas para explicarles que mi especie tenía un estricto Tabú respecto a la desnudes [2] y también sobre tener que aplicarles por qué. De hecho, en retrospectiva creo que di demasiadas explicaciones y demasiados detalles. En ese momento habían sido corteses, si bien lo encontraron divertido. Pero ahora, al parecer ya se había convertido en el chiste más gracioso de Equestria. Rarity tenia una pezuña sobre el pecho y la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras se carcajeaba; Applejack estaba golpeando el piso con u casco frontal; Rainbow Dash parecía que se caería al suelo en cualquier momento… incluso Fluttershy, La despiadada traidora, se reía tratando de esconderlo tras sus dos extremidades frontales, con la cara rosa como clavel. Spike estaba por supuesto rodando en el piso. Mis leales guardaespaldas hacían desesperados intentos por mantener sus expresiones serias.

Un curador del museo escucho la conmoción y se apresuró trotando a donde estábamos, obviamente esperando tener que lidiar con unos visitantes escandalosos y claramente molesto por ello. Su actitud sin embargo cambio radicalmente cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ver atreves de sus anteojos que el tumulto se concentraba alrededor de un bípedo muy grande con la cara bastante roja. - ¡Oh, Sir Arcturus! ¿Cuál es… el ah… problema? -

Por falta de algo mejor apunte con mi bastón a las figuras detrás de mí. -Yo sé que quieren ser educativos- dije en claro tono de queja - ¿Pero esto _es_ necesario? -

El miro a los potrillos con expresión de desconcierto unos instantes. -Ohhh, es verdad que su gente tiene, mmm, ese asunto... con la ropa- dijo finalmente. (Siendo honesto ¿en un mundo donde todo mundo va sin ropa, la "desnudes" seria siquiera un concepto?) - Entiendo y estoy seguro de que nadie quiere ofender a su gente... ¿Pero realmente es esto un problema? -

De pronto de atrás de mi Pinkie dijo en una mala imitación de una voz de un Potro. _-hey, amigo ¡fíjate adonde apuntas esa cosa! -_ volteé a ver y me di cuenta de que mi bastón apuntaba a un lugar incomodo de mencionar. Aleje mi bastón enseguida, apenas evitando sacarle un ojo al curador. Las chicas estallaron en carcajadas nuevamente.

Les lance una mirada asesina a todas ellas y me preparaba para decir algo que después iba a lamentar, pero algo me jalo del pantalón. - ¿Es así como realmente se ven los humanos? - Me pregunto SweetieBelle con total inocencia.

Mire de vuelta las imágenes. -más o menos- dije en tono seco.

Scootaloo hizo una mueca. -Con razón siempre llevan ropa- comento. -desagradable...- varios de los pequeños estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Esta vez Rainbow Dash si cayó al suelo de tanto reír.

-No todos nosotros- comencé a decir abrasivamente -tenemos el privilegio de tener todo bien guardado y lejos de… ¡oh Ya es suficiente! – volví mi atención al desconcertado curador, quien miraba a nuestro grupo con algo de horror. - ¿no sé, que tan grande como problemas crees que esto sea? - le pregunte.

El miro a nuestro disruptivo grupo que se reían a mi costa. -creo que hablare con Dusty Tomes – finalmente admito con un suspiro. -los… reharemos. O las pondremos lejos de las exhibiciones principales. O algo. -

Yo deje de ponerle atención. Estaba mirando a Rarity. -Te ríes demasiado fuerte para alguien a quien tuvieron que explicarle porque los pantalones con las nalgas al aire no eran aptos para usarse en publico…-

Una vez que todos nos recuperamos, procedimos a entrar. Debo confesar que me había invadido mucha curiosidad en cuanto supe de la sala. No tenía ni idea de habían hecho las princesas o el personal del museo con las baratijas de nuestra cuestionable cultura.

No estaba esperando algo del tamaño del aeropuerto internacional O'Hare.

Cuando dimos vuelta a la esquina exclamaciones de sorpresa y maravilla salieron de los potrillos. No estoy seguro, pero creo que hasta yo solté una exclamación. Delante de nosotros y en la distancia se extendía este enorme salón, tan ancho como una autopista de ocho carriles, con un techo de arcos de cristal sobre vuestras cabezas. Y lleno de cientos de exibiciones en las columnas, plataformas y zócalos. Lo que no estaba en alguna base colgaba del techo de cables de acero. La mayoría de las exhibiciones eran estáticas y estaba detrás de cuerdas de terciopelo, pero había algunas que de hecho eran funcionales y claramente estaban pensadas para que pezuñas curiosas pudieran tocarlas. Y entonces vi el enorme modelo del sistema solar de la Tierra y …-

-Santo Dios – dije estupefacto - ¿eso en el techo es un BIPLANO? -

Entonces mire de nuevo a la impactante cantidad de exhibiciones que llenaban el imposiblemente grande salón. Mira a Cheerilee y le dije. -vamos a estar aquí un buen rato. -

Cheerilee se rio detrás de un casco -entonces es bueno que comiéramos pastel primero- respondió.

-Siii, porque hubiéramos estado afuera si esperábamos hasta después de la exhibición – intervino una saltarina Pinkie Pie. -y eso hubiera sido muy triste. -

Me aclare la garganta. -Bueno, pues veamos qué fue lo primero que los curadores del museo pensaron que debíamos ver- dije. No había cordones o cuerdas marcando una ruta a seguir. Pero después me di cuenta de que habría sido inútil cuando vi a los Pegasos que volaban ente las exhibiciones colgadas del techo. Seguro que hacia las cosas interesantes el tener que planear las exposiciones de un museo en tres dimensiones.

La primera presentación, o al menos eso sugerían los carteles con flechas, era el enorme planetario que había visto antes. Lo miré de cerca y me di cuenta de que el sol, los planetas, lunas y asteroides todos flotaban en el aire. (magia. ¿Cómo lo hacían funcionar?) los detalles eran magníficos. Justo debajo de la exhibición en una vitrina estaba un poster educativo que era en el que se habían basado para el modelo. Me pareció que podía ser chino por las letras, me pase varios minutos dando una rápida explicación sobre el sistema heliocéntrico de la tierra y cuan diferente era del sistema geocéntrico de solo tres cuerpos de Equestria.

Los potrillos y potrillas se quedaron impresionados… pero lo que realmente los abrumo fue el modelo de aproximadamente metro y medio de la tierra que vino a continuación. Y que también flotaba sobre su podio, rotando lentamente. Era un modelo geológico, con relieves de cadenas montañosas, desiertos… océanos de agua verdadera con todo y corrientes, nubes que se movían y los polos era fríos y tenían hielo si los tocabas, lo habían colocado de forma que la luz que venia del sol del planetario cayera en él y hacia que se oscureciera el otro lado que era cubierto por un na intangible sombra estrellada… una especie de "noche" holográfica. -

Santos cielo ¿Dónde estaba consiguiendo todos esos detalles?

Los pequeños se quedaron sorprendidos y desconcertados cuando les explique, de la mejor forma que me lo permitía mi propia educación, como funcionaba el sistema climático de la tierra. Ellos no tenían problemas en comprender la idea de un clima sin control… después de todo ellos conocían el bosque Everfree… pero los conmocionaba la idea de una raza que fuera incapaz de controlar el clima y se sorprendieron aún más cuando les dije que activamente evitábamos meternos con él. - ¿Me estás diciendo que Ustedes dejan que las tormentas, ventiscas, tornados y demás cosas simplemente sucedan? – me pregunto Snips escéptico, mientras pinchaba unas nubes en el mapa.

-nosotros no tenemos control de un campo de resonancia mórfica… eso que ustedes llaman magia… como ustedes lo tienen- le explique. -modificar incluso una pequeña parte del clima tomaría increíbles cantidades de energía. Lo que, es más, aprendimos importantes lecciones sobre lo que sucedería si lo intentábamos. – pase mi mano sobre el globo terráqueo, mis dedos sacudieron las nubes y causaron nuevos patrones climáticos y extrañas tormentas eléctricas por todo el continente en miniatura. -Lo llaman la teoría del Caos. -

\- ¿Caos? ¿quieres decir cómo Discord? – pregunto Snails.

-eh… no exactamente. Discord no hacia lo que nosotros los humanos llamamos "Caos" él era más de causar desarmonía, disrupción, destrozar cosa y hacer un gran desastre. Hay mucho más en el caos que eso. Caos, el verdadero Chaos, no es ni bueno ni malo. Es cambio. Es aleatorio. Nuevas posibilidades que se abren. Y es una parte tan importante del universo como el Orden. – pude ver como todo mundo consideraba eso. Así que decidí darles algo que pensar. -pongámoslo de este modo. ¿Qué tan aburrido sería un juego de mesa si en el dado cayera siempre el mismo número? -

-ja, bastante aburrido- comento Snails.

-bueno, pues es el Caos el que permite que el dado caiga en un numero diferente cada vez que lo lanzan. O que las nubes tengan formas tan variadas. O… - comencé a decir mientras picaba el globo terráqueo con un dedo, creando un nuevo patrón de clima en el -deja que un pequeño cambio, como un cambio de presión del aire menor que el aleteo de una mariposa, cambie el hecho de si lloverá o será soleado al otro lado del planeta. -

-lo que quieres decir es que, mmm, pequeños cambios al inicio se convierten en cambios ENORMES al final ¿y pueden cambiar todo el patrón? - dijo Snails.

-Muy bien, Snails, esa es una buena forma de resumirlo. - Snails dejo escapar una sonrisa algo tonta. -Esa es la razón por la que los humanos no tonteamos con el clima. Ya que es tan complejo, que literalmente no podemos decir que pasaría si andamos de curiositos con el. -

-¿Entonces solo tienen miedo me hacer algo al respecto?- pregunto sobre mi cabeza Rainbow Dash.

Yo negué con la cabeza. -No... Es que el clima de la tierra es tan complejo y diverso, un sistema dinámico. Con ciclos que van de un lado al otro, por lo que si se va a un extremo eventualmente regresa en la otra dirección hacia él centro. Es maravillosamente auto correctivo. Aun que debemos ser responsables de como tratamos la tierra, el agua y el aire- agregue. -Algunas veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar en paz algunas cosas. Así que simplemente vigilamos cuando llega el clima malo y avisamos con tiempo a la gente, pero fuera de eso lo dejamos ser. -

La siguiente parte de la galería estaba llena de planos, mapas, globos terráqueos, mostrando geografía básica, zonas climáticas y algunos mas mostrando las divisiones políticas de las diferentes naciones. La parte mas incomoda fue una exhibición de mapas que se desplegaban en orden cronológico; Algún listillo se había dado cuenta de muchos de los mapas de la tierra especialmente los de las naciones, cambiaban mucho dependiendo de la fecha en que habían sido trazados y básicamente hizo un libro enorme de mapas… con cerca de una docena que mostraban las líneas fronterizas en hojas semi transparentes para verlas sobrepuestas. Los potrillos por supuesto de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que en ellos había muchos cambios entre los años 1700 y el 2000, lo que me llevo a dar una dolorosa recitación de las guerras ocurridas en el último siglo. Por supuesto las resumí tanto como pude y me guarde tantos detalles para mí mismo como me fue posible, aun así todo mundo quedo anonadado por la cantidad de conflictos ocurridos en el espacio de 400 años, de la cantidad de vidas perdidas. -¿Por qué tantas?- pregunto Rumble en tono sombrio.

Yo suspiré y le di la respuesta que solía usar más seguido: -Porque existe gente malvada en el mundo que no toma un "No" por respuesta. Incluso si eso significa matar a todos los que le digan eso. De eso es de lo que tratan todas estas líneas... de cuán lejos lograron llegar antes de que los detuvieran finalmente. – esto fue seguido por un largo y triste silencio.

Deben entender mis queridos lectores, Que Equestria no es una completa extraña a la guerra y violencia; ya que muchos están celosos del poder de Celestia y Luna, como de la riqueza de Equestria. Después de todo su ejército no es solo para hacer desfiles y muchas de las armaduras en exhibición en sus museos deberían tener una etiqueta que diga, Un solo dueños, muy usada, necesita que se le quiten las manchas. - Pero estaban en una posición que incluso súper potencias como los Estados Unidos habrían envidiado; Gobernadas por cercas de dos mil años por una Diarquia benevolente que literalmente controlaba el sol y la luna. Habían impedido mayores conflictos bélicos desde el intento de golpe de estado de Nightmare Moon y e impedido guerras con potencias externas desde la primera vez que Discord fue sellado en roca. Pues a pesar de todos los enemigos que ambicionaban tomar Equestria, ninguno se atrevía a presionar a esta nación demasiado o a hacerle la guerra abiertamente, mas allá de pillajes y similares. (Excepto por tres villanos y cuyos destinos son conocidos de cualquier Bronie)

Sin embargo, el hecho de que una raza que no había conocido un conflicto bélico mayor en más de mil años que se tope de repente con otra que no ha conocido otra cosa más que guerras por esa misma cantidad de tiempo… era descorazonador.

Entonces Pipsqueak se trepo en el podio y miro el mapa, coloco una pezuña concienzudamente en una de las líneas rojas que tantas vidas habían costado. -Al menos había buenos ponis que lucharon contra ellos… que detuvieron a los malos- comento. -O de lo contrario no habría ninguna línea _._ -

 _Dios bendiga tu pequeño corazón bucanero. Pensé_ -Si... así es- coincidí.

* * *

Notas del traductor:

1] perspectiva personal del autor me imagino.

2] en realidad la humanidad como especie NO tiene un tabú contra la desnudez, si no preguntenle a cualquier tribu africana o del amazonas, LAS culturas influenciadas fuertemente por las religiones Judeo-cristianas y Musulmanas son las que lo tienen. en otras culturas fuera de esa influencia el nivel de tabú, respecto al nivel de desnudez varia mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

La Audiencia

Autor original: RHJunior

Traducción: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo 8

* * *

En retrospectiva el método que los ponis usaron para ordenar la exhibición de los artefactos humanos era simple; Solo revisaron toda la basura que llego por el portal. Si no se veía como algo que ellos jamás habían visto antes en Equestria entonces lo etiquetaban para exhibición. Gracias a todos esos siglos de -plagiar- notas de la sociedad humana por parte de Celestia y Luna, hubo mucha superposición entre la tierra (o al menos la parte occidental de la civilización) y Equestria, especialmente en lo concerniente a Cultura y Cultura popular. Por supuesto aun así hubo suficientes diferencias para poder llenar esta ala completa del museo. El factor X era la peculiar noción que tenían los ponis encargados de ordenar la exhibición… sus peculiares nociones de como algo se relacionaba con alguna otra cosa.

Razón por la cual, inmediatamente después de la exhibición de los mapas, me encontré parado en frente de un automóvil parcialmente desarmado. Se los concedo, fueron lo suficientemente astutos para usar una sección de un mapa de carreteras (el cual por su apariencia debió venir de la guantera del mismo vehículo) como pieza transicional. Aunque a mí, aun así, me pareció una línea de pensamiento inusual. Hasta que recordé la completa ausencia de motores de combustión interna en el desarrollo de Equestria.

Ahora cuando digo "parcialmente desarmado" quiero decir que el vehículo en cuestión no tenía sus acabados exteriores, para que uno pudiera ver el funcionamiento interior "in situ." Me pesa un largo rato explicando (aproximadamente) como funcionaba un motor de combustión interna y comparándolo con uno de combustión externa como lo es una máquina de vapor; para después pasar a explicar porque el primero había reemplazado al segundo (cosas como el tamaño, la limpieza, seguridad, etc.), como el motor de combustión interna había revolucionado los viajes (Applejack se mostró particularmente interesada, cuando mencione los tractores y Rainbow Dash casi se estrella en el piso cuando le informe que el biplano que colgaba del techo de _Hecho volaba_ ), de ahí a explicar cómo se destilaba el petróleo, que era el petróleo y una muy breve explicación de las políticas alrededor del mismo...

Hice una pausa en la explicación del conflicto entre biodiésel y "Gasohol" - ¿Saben? Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuantos aspectos de la vida humana y su historia se vieron afectadas por esta invención- les dije, después me despejé la garganta. -Dios se apiade de mis cuerdas vocales cuando tenga que hablar sobre las computadoras personales. – los demás se rieron, mientras que Truffles fue atraerme un vaso de agua de un despachador cercano.

-Parece que ustedes hacen casi todo con ellos- me dijo Applejack. -esta máquina es lo más cercano a la magia que ustedes tienen-

-como dije, espera a que lleguemos a las computadoras- le respondí. -pero... creo que tiene más que ver con las invenciones que usamos. Somos algo ponis de tierra en ese sentido... es solo que hemos dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo el usar el poder de los músculos. Me parece que eso es lo que los está deteniendo a ustedes de hacer este tipo de cosas para su uso. Casi todo lo que ustedes usan es impulsado por ponis. -

-Bueno, no todo querido- intervino Rarity. -me refiero a que mi máquina de coser no funciona con, je, energía poni-

-Si, ni ninguno de los interesantes y destellantes artilugios que tiene Twilight en su sótano- agrego Pinkie Pie. -o las estufas y hornos de Sugarcube Corner o las luces de las calles o… - al parecer ella se estaba preparándose para recitar una interminable lista de herramientas y electrodomésticos en Equestria, pero Applejack le metió un casco en la boca. Hice una mueca interiormente; eso se veía insalubre. -ya entendió el punto, terroncito- le dijo.

-Bueno, eso no es totalmente cierto- señale. -muchas de las cosas que has mencionado… en la tierra funcionan con electricidad. Pero aquí funcionan con _magia_ _._ Y la magia, con MUY pocas excepciones, viene de...- dije mientras tocaba la punta del cuerno de Twilight de forma significativa. (1) -al final, todo se reduce a poder poni. Lo cual es algo limitante, porque alguien en algún lugar se raja el físico para que las ruedas sigan girando y las luces sigan encendidas. Los Humanos encontramos la forma de hacer que la madera, el carbón, el petróleo y hasta el viento, el agua y la luz solar hagan el trabajo por nosotros, en vez de encontrar formas de embotellar nuestro poder muscular. – me encogí de hombros -un aparato que te "ahorra esfuerzo" no es muy ahorrador si el "esfuerzo" es el tuyo. -

-De hecho, siempre he querido preguntar sobre la Super veloz exprimidora de manzanas 6000. Siempre me ha intrigado que no la compraras, Applejack. Claro tendrías que contratar a un unicornio para mantenerla operando o no sería de mucha ayuda… -

\- ¿Tu sabias de eso?... oh, mmm, ratas- Applejack me miro con sospecha por un instante, entonces se acordó de mi pequeña platica con las princesas sobre mi pasado. El show de televisión, por obvias razones, era un secreto celosamente guardado. Pero aun así debía de ser muy desconcertante tener a un completo extraño tan bien versado en episodios de tu vida. Ella me dio un bufido desdeñoso. - ¿Y que hay con eso? Solo eran un montón de chatarra. No podía vencer a la familia Apple en hacer jugo de manzana... -

 _Mientras te salieras con la tuya haciendo trampal al incluir a tus amigas… con su magia… como "familia honoraria."_ pensé. Claro que no lo dije. Pero tengo la impresión de que mis cejas arqueadas lo dijeron todo. Ella vio mi expresión e hizo la misma expresión que había hecho cuando Discord invirtió su personalidad. -pero ese no es el punto- le dije. -trabajaba muy bien, si no te desesperabas y la ponías en sobre marcha... esa cosa hubiera hecho mucho más _fácil_ tu trabajo _._ Bueno, mientras tuvieras una fuente de poder confiable. Como sea. -

-Pero nosotros hacemos nuestro propio jugo- dijo tercamente Applejack.

-Siiii y nunca es suficiente- dijo Rainbow Dash dejando escapar un resoplido sobre su cabeza. Applejack le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Gracias, Rainbow Dash- le dije. -sacaste las palabras de mi boca. -

Applejack me lanzo la misma mirada. -Así que míster creído y excesivamente vestido mono del espacio, cree que sabe cómo manejar una granja de manzanas mejor que yo… -

De inmediato levante las manos en una señal de no agresión. -no estoy buscando una pelea- dije de forma conciliadora. -Tu familia produce las mejores manzanas y hace el mejor jugo... o el mejor lo que sea con manzanas, debo decir... que yo he probado en toda mi vida. Mi punto es que una maquina como esa, _en las capaces pezuñas de un Apple,_ podría elevar tu producción y hacer sus vidas más fáciles. -

Ella se apaciguo. -pero hacemos más que jugo ¿sabes? - Applejack remarco. -me parece un desperdicio pagar todo ese dinero para una máquina que solo usaríamos una vez al año... -

-no si la escala es lo suficientemente grande- le respondí. -y ¿Quién dijo algo sobre solo hacer jugo? Por lo que pude ver, esa Super veloz exprimidora de manzanas 6000 era tres máquinas en una. – comencé a contar con los dedos. -una cosechadora, una separadora y una exprimidora. No, corrección, CUATRO, ya que era autopropulsada también era un transporte. Y la pura cosechadora de manzanas valía su peso en oro. Incluso en la Tierra aún que tenemos maquinas capaces de cosechar centenares de acres de maíz, en un solo día, aun así, necesitamos cosechar las manzanas a mano. Esa cosa limpio un árbol de manzanas en segundos. - dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. -esos hermanos Flim Flam eran unos tontos. Ellos podrían haber hecho una fortuna separando la máquina y vendiéndola como cuatro aparatos diferentes a todos los granjeros en Equestria. En vez de eso, se dedicaron a tratar de estafar ancianas en competencias de fabricación de jugo. -

Pude ver en la cara de Applejack la creciente compresión. De pronto miro al cielo, pensando. - ...Cielos. que mal que no se pueda confiar en ellos...-

\- ¿Por qué no? – le pregunte. -haciendo de abogado del diablo aquí: ellos eran pelmazos, pero al menos eran pelmazos honestos. Ellos se atuvieron al trato, ellos no mintieron, ni robaron, ni hicieron trampa o trataron de sabotearte… hasta te dejaron torcer las reglas un poco y conseguir ayuda adicional. Y aun cuando ganaron la competencia y tenían todo el derecho de capotear la mala prensa y sacado a tu familia para quedarse con la granja, en vez de eso, ellos decidieron conceder e irse. Así que, si trabajas con ellos, probablemente puedes contar con que mantendrán el trato... especialmente si lo pones en papel. -

Decidí agregar una nota sombría. -Y por cierto, tuviste mucha suerte. Si ellos hubieran servido de los PRIMEROS barriles de jugo que hicieron en vez de los ULTIMOS... -

Applebloom, quien había estado escuchando (junto con todos los demás) trago saliva de forma bastante ruidosa. - ...entonces se habrían salido con la suya, apoderándose de la granja, el contrato de hacer jugo y _todo lo demás_ \- dijo.

Applejack de inmediato lucio enferma. -No me lo recuerdes- dijo mientras temblaba. -eso estuvo mucho más cerca de lo que me hubiera gustado-

Yo continúe. -Si puedes encontrarlos… y negociar con ellos una ganancia más razonable y dejarlo en un contrato legal incuestionable… tu podrías hacer la temporada de jugo cada año en. Oh CIELOS… podrías hacer que la temporada de cosecha se volviera DIA de la cosecha. Aunque seguramente tendrás que vigilarlos cuando estén cerca de los cubiertos de plata de Granny Smith y seguro tendrías que soportar su molesto comportamiento... Pero, valdrá la pena. Especialmente cuando eventualmente les compres la máquina. – hice una pausa. -por supuesto, estas son solo sugerencias, solo algunas ideas del creído y sobre vestido mono del espacio...-

Algún poni comenzó a reírse. -Sr. Mono vestido del espacio. – toda la clase comenzó a carcajearse. Yo mire a Applejack de la forma más seria y decidida que me fue posible. -Si ese apodo se me queda… Te hare enteramente responsable- le dije.

-muy bien, creo que nos tomaremos un descanso- dijo Cheerilee. -el cuarto de los pequeños ponis esta por esa dirección en la sala... -

Los niños hicieron una, algo apresurada, carrera hacia el trono de porcelana. Yo estaba molesto conmigo mismo; me las arregle para parlotear sin parar. Recordé La primera lección de mi padre sobre cómo lidiar con niños… pon algo nuevo cada cinco minutos. Pues esa es la duración de su capacidad de atención. ¿Por qué no lo había recordado? Solo me quedo rogar que no los hubiera aburrido...

Entonces mire a Applejack, quien se había quedado aquí. Ella me miraba de forma extraña. - ¿Esto me va a estar persiguiendo no es así? – le dije algo disgustado.

-Depende- me respondió Applejack medio sonriendo. - ¿El mono del espacio tiene aún más ideas ingeniosas sobre cómo manejar mi granja? -

Yo suspire. Ella evidentemente estaba molesta de que alguien le dijera como hacer su trabajo. - Applejack, Yo sé que no soy un granjero, pero ni de cerca. Ni estoy tratando de decirte como serlo, no sabría ni por dónde empezar. Pero he aprendido algunas cosas, si bien solo es conocimiento teórico de los libros... Yo solo ofrezco sugerencias. Solo algunas ideas, tú decides si las tomas o las dejas. -

\- ¿Muy bien, como que ideas? -

\- ¿Esta segura? – quise confirmar. -requiere algo de "matemática complicada" ...- puse mis pulgares bajo mis tirantes y le sonreí. Ella me fulmino con la mirada. -Está bien, está bien- concedí. -Hablo en serio-

-Dispara. – dijo.

Resistí la urgencia de apuntar con mi índice y decir _bang._ -Bueno comencemos con la temporada de jugo de manzana. Tienes un problema bastante directo de oferta y demanda. Demasiados clientes y muy poco producto… y por supuesto no puedes contar con que se te aparecerá otra carrera de hacer jugo cada año. - Applejack asintió con tristeza. -Aumentar tu suministro va a ser muy complicado, a menos que contrates más personal… o rentes las Super veloz exprimidora… así que tu primera posibilidad es que aumentes el precio…-

-Oye, espera, alto- me dijo Applejack. -no voy a dedicarme a robar a los vecinos...-

-no los estas "robando", estas aumentando el precio para que coincida con la demanda- le aclare. - ¿Es o no verdad que haces el mejor jugo de toda Equestria? -

-Pero por supuesto que si…- concedió.

-Y tus clientes están totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Pero se los estas vendiendo muy barato. ¡Por eso se te acaba tan pronto! Los primeros clientes se llevan casi todas tus existencias... y por casi nada... lo que deja a los demás ponis en la fila sin nada. Eleva el precio, todo mundo comprara menos, pero más ponis conseguirán un poco. -

Applejack se notó angustiada por eso. - ¿Que acaso no perderé clientes cuando suba los precios? -

\- ¡Estas perdiendo MAS clientes por acabar tan rápido! - Serendipia; pude ver que Rainbow Dash regresaba, secándose los cuartos frontales en una pequeña nube (¿Cómo _diablos hacen eso? ¿Qué no son las nubes vapor de agua?_ ) _\- ¡Oye Rainbow Dash! –_ la llame. _-Examen sorpresa ¿Qué es Peor? Jugo de manzana que cuesta el doble del precio… -_

 _\- ¡Eso es TERRIBLE! –_ grito de vuelta Rainbow Dash sin dudarlo.

 _\- ¿…o ningún jugo en lo absoluto? -_

 _\- ¡urg, peor, eso es definitivamente mucho peor! –_ voltee a mirar a Applejack y alce los hombros.

-Ok, ya entendí- respondió Applejack. -pero aun así… -

-no te agrada la idea de elevar los precios- me adelante. -eso es digo no de reconocimiento, pero no es justo para tu familia, que trabajen tan duro, solo para obtener clientes enojados sin jugo ¿y aún menos dinero? ¿Cómo es esto diferente de tener que subir el precio por que digamos subió el precio del fertilizante o las semillas? -

Applejack suspiro y asintió. -Y tampoco significa que deba de gustarme- murmuro.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que la apodaron la "ciencia triste o también ciencia lúgubre" [1] - dije. -Oferta y Demanda, Precios y ganancias… y ponis… hacen lo que quieren, como quieren hacerlo, no importa que tan buenos pienses que serían si lo hicieran de otra forma. Las leyes de la economía también pueden ser la encarnación de la honestidad [2]. - me detuve para dejar que lo dicho se arraigara.

-Por supuesto, hay otras cosas que puedes hacer para balancear la oferta y la demanda… por ejemplo, limitar la venta a un solo tarro por cliente... en vez de dejar que Pinkie Pie te compré la mitad de la reserva- dije significativamente.

Applejack soltó una risita y asintió. -aunque ya había pensado eso, yo sola- admitió.

-...o puedes dejar que te compren por adelantado. Averiguar cuantos barriles haces en promedio y venderlos por sistema de apartado, ya sea por litro o galón y entregar. No resolverá el problema de la cantidad, pero evitará que los ponis se la pasen todo el día formados en una línea. - comencé a contar las cosas con mis dedos. - ¿otras cosas en general? Invierte en algo de publicidad. Carteles, mensajes en el aire, Remarca MUCHO la cualidad hogareña del producto. Contrata unicornios para ayudarte a recolectar las manzanas… yo vi que Twilight podía dejar limpios una docena de árboles de una sola vez. Claro que no todos los unicornios son como ella, pero incluso los más jóvenes pueden tomar muchas manzanas y hacerlo más rápido. además, contratarlos no te saldrá costoso... ¿amenos que tengas alguna regla contra usar magia...? -

Applejack resoplo. -Ja, tengo todo un campo de árboles de manzanas zap- respondió - ¡si no permitiéramos magia, ya no tendríamos una granja! -

-oh, eso está muy bien. ¿Dónde me quede? Oh si... todo mundo necesita hacer algo de investigación de mercado. Antes de ingresar a un nuevo mercado, averigua por adelantado cuales son los precios úsales en un área, que tan bien se venden, que es lo que las personas comen normalmente en una región o ciudad… ¿Averigua si la gala va a tener comida gratis...? – hice otra pausa significativa (marca registrada).

Applejack me miro inexpresiva. -ja, ja, ja... que gracioso eres. -

-lo siento, eso fue cruel de mí parte. JE... aquí hay una idea que he visto en acción en mi mundo: comienza un campo "cosecha tu propia comida". Los ponis citadinos viajaran kilómetros para cosechar sus propias manzanas y pagaran por el privilegio de hacerlo. ¡Es en serio! Es una…. Experiencia rural... y del campo… dales un descuento para que crean que están recibiendo una verdadera oferta y ellos harán el trabajo por ti. -

-Si vas a las ciudades a vender, _Eleva el precio a por lo menos el doble incluso el triple._ Ellos ya esperan algo así. De hecho, si ven algo muy "barato" en las ciudades, inmediatamente piensan que es de baja calidad y no lo compran. Para ellos el precio significa calidad y calidad es igual a precio. Tu no vez a Rarity vender sus vestidos cubiertos de gemas en meros Bits de cobre.

Yo sonreí e hice una pausa. -ejem, sabes, estoy seguro de que tú ya sabes LA MAYORIA de esto, No estoy siendo condescendiente, solo estoy tratando de cubrir todas las bases...-

Applejack me miro con incredulidad mientras parloteaba. -Por Celestia. ¿Es que no haces otra cosa más que pensar en este tipo de cosas todo el día? -

Hice una pausa, mientras extendía mi mano hacia Applejack. - ¿Hola mi nombre es Arthur Arcturus, quizás no hemos sido presentados...? -

Applejack comenzó a carcajearse.

-... E es igual a M.C. al cuadrado- escribí esto en un pizarrón que Twilight amablemente había conjurado. El busto de Einstein junto a mi parecía estar de acuerdo.

-No parece ser mucho… pero esa pequeña ecuación nos desveló algunos de los grandes secretos del universo. Revelo que la materia está hecha de energía y que una cantidad minúscula de materia…- dije mientras ponía mi índice y pulgar apenas separados -no más grande que esto, tienen suficiente para... bueno... – no quería usar la idea de hacer explotar Canterlot-... -mmm ¿se acuerdan de la imagen sobre la bomba atómica? - pregunte. Una docena de cabecitas asintieron. -...pedazo de materia más pequeño que esto. -

-Cielos- Snips y Snails dijeron, con los ojos completamente abiertos. De pronto tuve la terrible premonición de que el futuro estaría plagado de investigaciones juveniles en energía nuclear. Estaba agradecido de saber que era altamente improbable que lograran una fisión nuclear mientras jugaban en sus jardines traseros. Pero entonces mire los cuernos en las cabezas de algunos y reconsidere... Creo que tendría que tener una larga platica con Twilight y las Princesas sobre esto. -Las teorías de Einstein también nos revelaron algunas de las otras características inusuales del universo- esperanzado en distraer a los pequeños Oppenheimers cuadrúpedos. -Como el hecho de que el espacio es curvo. Que nada en el universo se puede mover más rápido que la luz. Que el tiempo se hace lento entre más rápido vas o más fuerte se hace la gravedad... y muchas otras cosas sorprendentes también- toque el busto con la punta de mi gis [3]. -Es por esa razón que es considerado como una de las mentes más grandes que ha existido. -

\- ¿ven? Se los dije... es _listo_ \- escuché que Scootaloo comentaba.

Diamond Tiara levanto su nariz y sonrió. -Que mal que no es los suficientemente listo para ayudarlas a ustedes _flancos en blanco_ a obtener sus Cutie marks- le dijo a las CMC. Ella y Silver Spoon censaron a agitar sus traseros y exhibir sus Cutie Marks antes ellas.

Yo suspire y gire los ojos. Diamond Tiara, incluso para los estándares de los bullies, eres tan repetitiva. ¿es que no te sabes otra tonada aparte de esa?

Cuando recién había arribado en Ponyville, Mi primer encuentro con las Crusaders había sido corto y debería decir que algo controversial. Al escuchar que Twilight estaba hospedando a un extraño visitante de otra dimensión, ellas fueron víctimas del "Síndrome del experto" y corrieron a la librería a conocerme y quizás obtener algo de mí "profunda y amplia sabiduría" alienígena sobre cómo obtener sus Cutie Mark.

Twilight y varios otros me imploraron que contrario a mis instintitos Brony, POR FAVOR no les diera ningún tipo de consejo. Pero cuando ese trio de ojitos de cachorrito triste se encontraron con los míos cedi de inmediato... así que de procedí a decirles que creía que eran sus talentos (carpintería para Applebloom, canto para SweetieBelle y deportes para Scootaloo.)

Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando las tres NO experimentaron una inmediata epifanía sobre su destino en la vida... de hecho las consecuencias fueron algo catastróficas. Descubrí al día siguiente que las tres se habían soltado a llorar, demandando saber por que sus Cutie Marks seguían sin aparecer o si es que había algo malo con ellas, pues no estaban seguras de querer hacer esas cosas de todos modos... y si no estaban DESTINADAS para eso... oh, Desastre, calamidad y pena.

Acabe recibiendo una larga llamada de atención de Twilight, Applejack, Rarity y varios otros… incluso Granny Smith y los Cake contribuyeron sus afiladas lenguas cuando lo supieron… así me entere de que los ponis usaban algo llamado _psicología inversa_ y de cómo los psicólogos ponis sabían que DECIRLE a un potrillo cuál era su talento especial, aun a pesar de ser tan obvio como sus narices, siempre salía mal... aparentemente era de conocimiento público que decirle a un costado en blanco cuál era su talento solo provocaba que _tardaran_ aún más en tener ese momento de "Conócete a ti mismo".

No me molestare en describir todos los "extravagantes engaños" que se tuvieron que hacer para resolver el problema. Pero por el deseo expreso de sus familias y amigos, Yo tuve que ayudar a convencerlas de que "mi arrogante conclusión" había sido un enorme mal entendido alienígeno. Enseñarle a Scootaloo como volar me había redimido completamente a los ojos de las CMC, pero yo aún estaba algo decepcionado de todo el fiasco sobre sus cutie mark. Me temo que estoy empezando a estar muy cómodo en mi rol de "experto de sillón" [4] y que algo como eso saliera mal me irritaba. Pero hoy, estaba en mi elemento, esta era mi lección y mi audiencia, con mis reglas. ¿y quizás algo de posibilidades de corregir los errores del pasado? Mire a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon. - ¿Tiara, Spoon… _hay algo que quieran contribuir_ _?_ Y dejen de agitar sus traseros al público, es inapropiado. - Applebloom, Sweetiebelle y Scootaloo se rieron disimuladamente.

Tiara y Spoon se vieron molestas por una décima de segundo. -Buenos pues es la VERDAD- Diamond Tiara respondió. -todo mundo dice que eres tan listo, pero es evidente que no sabes nada sobre Cutie Marks. – respondió mientras me señalaba con una pezuña de forma acusadora. -Tú mismo lo dijiste, los humanos no obtienen cutie marks. ¿así que como podrías saber algo sobre ellas? -

-es una buena pregunta- le dije con deliberada alegría. -a ver, díganme todos… ustedes también señoritas… y Spike; ¿Cómo puede alguien aprender sobre algo que no conoce? -

-Con investigación y estudio- respondió con seguridad Twilight.

\- ¿Preguntando…? – dijo Spike.

-Leendo musho Libro- dijo Twist.

-tratando cosas nuevas- fue la sorprendente contribución de Rarity.

-Practicando- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo sé! ¡Aprendiendo de algún poni que ya sabe! - respondió Pinkie, saltando en su lugar.

Snails levanto su casco. -Observando, haciendo hipótesis, predicciones, experimentación y análisis- dijo en su letárgica forma de hablar. Todo mundo, yo incluido nos le quedamos viendo. - ¿Queeeee? -

Twilight agacho la cabeza y murmuro. _-yo sabía esa también...-_

-Todas esas son buenas y…- comencé a decir mientras veía de reojo a Snails -…y algo sorprendentes respuestas... pero me estoy refiriendo a algo mucho más básico. Las personas aprenden _Observado, escuchando y pensando_. Así es como alguien que jamás ha escalado una montaña o caminado en la superficie de la luna puede aprender sobre eso. No siempre tendrán las ideas completamente bien, pero si se equivocan, aprenden de ello y observan, escuchan y piensan un poco más. Es sorprendente lo mucho que se puede lograr con solo eso. -

\- ¿Y cuál es el punto? – volvió a la carga Diamond Tiara.

-El punto es jovencita, que no soy un completo idiota solo porque no tengo una cutie mark- los demás potrillos de inmediato estallaron en risas.

-Bueno, entonces- intervino Cheerilee. - ¿Qué es lo que ha aprendido "observando, escuchando y pensando" sobre las Cutie Marks ¿Sr. Arcturus? -

-Aprendí que aún tengo que hacer muchas preguntas que hacer- respondí y los potrillos se rieron de nuevo; jale una silla y me senté para darle un descanso a mis adoloridas rodillas, mientras apoyaba mi barbilla en mi bastón. -ahora déjenme preguntarles esto; si pudieran elegir NO tener una Cutie Mark... ¿Lo harían? -

Creo que descompuse varios cerebros entre los jóvenes, en especial de las CMC. - ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – grito Scootaloo, haciendo zumbar sus alas por lo alarmante de la idea. - ¿Quién querría estar sin una cutie mark? -

\- ¿Los Humanos? - sugerí. -Lo hemos hecho bastante bien sin ellas. – me acomode en mi asiento. -Claro que debo de admitir que alguna vez desee tener una. Los Humanos nos pasamos todas nuestras vidas preguntándonos a nosotros mismos quienes somos, que se supone que debemos hacer con nuestras vidas, Que se supones que debemos ser. Ustedes los ponis, lo tienen estampado justo ahí en sus flancos para que todo el mundo lo vea... -

-Pero, me he dado cuenta que pueden causar un montón de problemas. -

Sweetie Belle puso una expresión de disgusto. -Dínoslo a nosotras- comento.

Yo me reí. -No, a lo que me refiero es que le causa problemas a los que ya la tienen- hubo una ronda de miradas desconcertadas ante esta afirmación. Entonces me dirigí a las mane six. -cuando yo aún estaba en la Tierra, cuando era un Brony... uno de los que observaban este mundo... - (La versión oficial de mi origen. No le digan a nadie otra cosa, por favor) -los otros Bronies y yo notamos que ustedes parecían tener… mmm, problemas... ah, problemas cuando sentían que le habían fallado a su Cutie Mark. Unos bastante severos problemas. Nosotros le pusimos un nombre a eso... El Síndrome de Locura por Fallo a la Cutie Mark. El cual parece provocar un severo colapso emocional... al punto de que sus personalidades se invierten. -

-Oh vamos ¿Cuándo he tenido yo un colapso emocional _?_ – resoplo Rainbow Dash. Me lanzo una mirada retadora después de aterrizar junto a las otras.

-La competencia del mejor volador- respondí sin dudar. Ni agregar más detalles.

Rainbow Dash fanfarroneo. -eso solo fueron nervios. -

-si, así fue. Al punto de que pasaste de ser la Pegaso _más_ confiada en Cloudsdale a ser la _menos_ confiada _._ Requirió que una de tus amigas estuviera en peligro mortal para sacarte de él. - Rainbow Dash frunció el ceño, pero no lo negó. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada ignorando las burlas afectuosas de sus amigas. -las demás también: Rarity, el show de moda donde tus vestidos… fueron un fracaso total, pasaste de ser la yegua más extravagante de Ponyville a ser una reclusa que estaba considerando volverse ermitaña. Applejack, esa primera temporada de cosecha después de que Twilight llego al pueblo. Te obsesionaste tanto con hacer el trabajo de toda tu familia por ti misma, que pasaste a ser la poni menos confiable de todo el pueblo. Y no olvidemos lo del rodeo... llegaste al punto de _huir de tu familia para esconder la verdad._ Y ¿recuerdan el cumpleaños de Pinkie Pie? Se los digo, ella simplemente se hizo añicos cuando _pensó_ que ya a nadie le gustaban sus fiestas... pero, creo que ya dejé claro mi punto. -

Las chicas comenzaron a intercambiar miradas incomodas entre ellas, así que decidí dejarlo pasar. Pero los más jóvenes no eran tan misericordiosos. - ¿Qué hay de Twilight y Fluttershy?- pregunto Applebloom. Mientras miraba a las aludidas.

-Creo que él se refiere a mi… pequeño incidente cuando pensé que estaba retardada- murmuro Twilight. Cuando vio que los demás ponían expresiones de desconcierto dijo -Oh.. ¡maldición! el incidente con mi muñeca Sabelotodo-

Fluttershy se comenzó a ver como si fuera implosionar en una bola de peluche rosa y amarilla. -adelante solo díganlo- gimió ella desde debajo de sus alas.

-La Gran Gala del Galope- dijeron todos juntos. El tierno chillido que salió de debajo de las alas de Fluttershy hubiera hecho explotar inyectores de insulina por todo el globo. Esto fue seguido por risas incomodas y caricias con la nariz para consolarla.

-creo que mi punto ya quedo claro- dije. -desde una perspectiva humana… la mía… parece que tener una cutie mark te pone un montón de injusta presión, es en serio.

-Y también hacen muy fácil que otros ponis te juzguen mal... Señorita Cheerilee, sospecho que no pocos ponis le han preguntado cómo va su jardín ¿debido a sus tres margaritas? – mientras decía esto señalaba su flanco con mí bastón.

Cheerilee se rio. -Es cierto- admitió.

\- ¿sabe? ahora que lo pienso, en algunas culturas su cutie mark es mucho más fácil de entender que en otras- dije de pronto.

\- ¿como? – pregunto Cheerilee.

-Oh si. En Japón ellos sabrían de inmediato que usted es una maestra. Vera, en las escuelas primarias de Japón, los maestros suelen dar estas pequeñas calcomanías de méritos a sus estudiantes. Las cuales casualmente se ven como...- señale nuevamente su cutie mark con una sonrisa. -flores con caritas sonrientes en ellas. -

Cheerilee observo su cutie mark con una sonrisa sorprendida. -Bueno, que les parece eso. -

-Es bastante interesante que una cutie mark que puede ser tan vaga en su región de origen, sea tan claramente comprensible en otra. Me imagino que se podría hacer un estudio a profundidad sobre cutie marks y su relevancia cultural- comente. -o probablemente ya se hizo... centrado en como, para ser símbolos que indican la cualidad o carácter de personalidad más prominente de un individuo, sean tan curiosamente vagas. -

-Pero me he desviado del tema... Muy bien, déjenme preguntarles; ¿ALGUNA VEZ ha existido un poni que haya crecido sin cutie mark? Solo para que yo lo sepa. -

-No, nunca he escuchado de tal cosa- respondió Cheerilee. -Tampoco yo- dijo Twilight. Hubo consenso general entre los demás; nadie escucho de poni que llegara a la adultez sin su Cutie Mark.

-Muy bien, esas son buenas noticias, niñas- le dije a las CMC. -alégrense, ustedes VAN a obtener sus cutie marks, eventualmente. – Ellas parecieron alegrarse con esa información.

-Así que... ¿Qué pasa si, ya entrados en años un poni adquiere una nueva pasión? ¿Acaso su Cutie Mark cambia? ¿Qué pasaría si ya en sus cincuentas, Rainbow Dash decide que está cansada del vuelo de competición, y desea intentar, no se buceo de profundidad? -

\- ¡Como si fuera a pasar! – se oyó decir a Rainbow Dash.

-Es solo un ejemplo, Dash. O... ¿Qué sucede si algo le pasa y ella no puede _volar nunca más_? ¿Qué pasa cuando ya no es posible seguir tu talento especial nunca más? – Deje que todos consideraran eso por un momento. -No sé cómo sea con los ponis, pero con los humanos, nadie es solo una cosa. Y nadie es la persona que era ayer, ni la que será mañana. Así que no gracias, prefiero que mis costados sigan en blanco. Si no por otra mejor razón que ahorrarles a todos los horrores de ver mi anatomía al desnudo cada vez que alguien me pida mis credenciales. - eso hizo que todos se rieran.

Me dirigí a las Cutie Mark Crusaders. – no me lo tomen a mal, las Cutie Marks son un maravilloso regalo, te dejan saber una parte importante de quien eres. Pero no son TODO lo que ustedes son, ni lo que serán en el futuro. USTEDES deciden que es lo que significan, las Cutie Marks no deciden que SON ustedes. No dejen que una imagen en su trasero decida lo que ustedes van a ser. -

-Pues, aun así, a mí me gustaría tener una- dijo Applebloom.

Yo me reí al oírla. Tan típico del hombre de lata de Oz. -Saben, creo que ya sé porque tienen tantos problemas en obtener una- les dije.

-Arthur…- dijo Twilight en tono de advertencia.

Yo le hice señas de que guardara silencio. -Dame un instante, Twilight. Miren, ustedes ya escucharon todas las historias de como los ponis obtuvieron sus cutie marks ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando eso sucedió? – pregunte alas CMC.

Scootaloo se encogió de hombros. -nose- comenzó a decir. -solo hacían cosas y paso. -

-estaban haciendo cosas que ellos _disfrutaban_ \- les aclare. -cosas que los hacían felices, que le hacían sentir bien. Ellos perseguían sus sueños. Pero hasta ahora lo único que ustedes han perseguido es su Cutie Mark. Esto… - pique a Twilight, que era la Cutie Mark más a la mano, lo que la hizo hacer ¡iip! -…esto no es el _premio_ _,_ esto solo es el listón que obtienes por participar. -

Pude ver que ellas parecían casi entender la idea. -Ah... creo que lo entiendo...- me dijo Applebloom.

Suspiré y les revolví sus crines. -Como dije, no se preocupen demasiado. Una Cutie Mark solo les dice a los ponis lo que ya está ahí, de todas formas. – ellas sonrieron al oír esto.

\- ¿Puedo darles una pequeeeeeña sugerencia? ¿piensan seguir haciendo este asunto de la cruzada? – todas asintieron ansiosamente. Ahhh, aun son víctimas del síndrome del experto, ay de mí. -Porque en vez de hacer todas las mismas cosas y tratar de conseguir todas las mismas Cutie Mark... ¿Por qué no toman turnos? Así todas trabajan en conseguirle una Cutie Mark a una de ustedes. El primer día trabajan en Applebloom. Al siguiente en Scootaloo. El tercero en SweetieBelle. Y así. De esa forma es más probable que funcione en vez de que todas traten de sacar la misma Cutie Mark todas a la vez...-

Entonces me di cuenta con cierta vergüenza que otra vez me había desviado del tema y había acabado en una charla privada. Hasta que note que el resto de los potrillos, en especial los de costado en blanco de la clase, estaban reunidos escuchando. Aparentemente el tema de las Cutie Marks era un misterio apasionante para más ponis que solo que las CMC. Y me di cuenta de con cuanto interés estaban escuchando... Por dios, no solo soy un insoportable sabe lo todo, soy un entrometido por instinto. -Oh y deberían considerar tomar nuevos miembros- dije tratando de ser casual.

\- ¿eh? -

-más ponis significan más ideas, después de todo- hice notar. -y sería muy triste que las Cutie Mark Crusaders terminaran después de que ustedes tres obtengan sus marcas. Solo piensen en todos esos pobres potrillos sin marca esperando que ALGUIEN les ayude a CONSEGUIRLA... - hice una pausa significativa.

-Oye, creo que esa es una idea genial- dijo Scootaloo. -de esa forma las Cutie Mark Crusaders seguirán por _siempre_ _._ – me pareció escuchar ahogados sonidos de horror viniendo de algún lugar detrás de mí, pero decidí ignorarlos.

Entonces vi a Twist espiando entre la multitud. _Pobre cosita_ _... ella literalmente había sido hecha a un lado por la pandilla, después de obtener su marca ¿no es así?_ -y puedo sugerir- continúe, en un tono bajo y conspiratorio - ¿Pueden pedir a algunos de sus amigos que ya tienen su marca que se unan? -

\- ¿por que? – pregunto perpleja Applebloom.

-Pues, porque _ya tienen su_ _Cutie Marks_ \- remarque. -le puedo asegurar que Twist estaría encantada de acompañarlas a ti y a tus amigas, Applebloom… y ayudarlas a todas buscar sus Cutie Marks... -

\- ¡Oye, si! – No puedo describir cuan complacido me sentí de verlas emocionadas con la idea de incluir a sus amigos en el grupo. Niños, pueden ser desalmados, supongo que por pura simpleza; no tienen aún la experiencia para darse cuenta de que están siendo crueles.

Los potrillos comenzaron a platicar entre ellos. La popularidad de la idea del mono espacial pareció incrementarse. Scootaloo ya se movía para reclutar a Rumble, Applebloom estaba incomoda mientras conectaba con una muy emocionada Twist y SweetieBelle agrego tanto a Pipsqueak como a Dinky a la lista, mire más allá del grupo y pude ver a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon abriendo y cerrando la boca como peces, del horror de ver como su peor pesadilla se hacía realidad frente a ellas. Silver Spoon parecía que se iba a desmayar, aunque seguramente eso se debía a que estaba parada al lado de una Diamond Tiara que casi era incandescente. La mimada princesita me miraba con una expresión que decía VOY A DESTRUIRTE _._

Mi frívola alegría por el momento se veía algo empañada por el hecho de que Rarity tenía una expresión casi idéntica. Sus pupilas eran unos puntitos cuando comenzó a decirle a una Applejack junto a ella que parecía que se desmayaría. -El las convirtió en una _Franquicia_ _..._ \- esto salió de su boca como un gemido.

El esfuerzo de aguantarme las ganas de carcajearme casi hizo que me explotara la barriga.

* * *

Notas del autor.

1).- No, cretinos calenturientos, el cuerno de los unicornios no es una zona erógena. Tampoco lo son las alas de los Pegasos. ¡Ellos no podrían hacer las cosas del día a día si fuera así! Ya en serio, como hay gente patéticamente lasciva...

* * *

Notas del traductor

1].- "Dismal science" un término que puede ser traducido de las 2 formas mencionadas acuñada en el siglo 19 por Thomas Carlyle. Para contrastar con el término "ciencia gaya" que refería a las canciones y escritura de versos. del inglés "gay science" recuerde que el término gay no tenía las implicaciones negativas que se le dan ahora, literalmente gay significa "alegre".

2].- bueno sería así, si no existieran tantas personas dispuestas a aprovecharse de la economía en busca de riqueza rápida a consta de todos los demás.

3].- Tiza, al parecer solo en México y algunos lugares de Europa se usa la palabra Gis, a pesar de que Tiza surgió de una palabra de origen mexicano.

4].- un sabelotodo, con conocimiento teórico, pero no practico, algunos además no se toman bien que alguien no acepte su conocimiento como automáticamente cierto y que si se le pregunta dirá que aprendió en la "universidad de la vida" por supuesto, Arturus no abarca esta última parte de la descripción.


	9. Chapter 9

La Audiencia

Autor Original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin.

Capitulo: 9

* * *

-Me disculpo por descarrilar su paseo educativo- le dije a Cheerilee mientras los potrillas y potrillas platicaban entre ellos sobre las nuevas y expandidas CMC.

La poni color Cereza sonrió irónicamente. -Oh, yo no diría eso- me respondió. -La verdad es que este resultando ser muy educativo… pero no de la forma en que lo esperaba-

Twilight se paró junto a mí. -Y me disculpo por pincharte en el trasero- le murmure a ella. -Lo siento. -

-Disculpa aceptada- murmuro de vuelta. -y por cierto esa fue una manipulación muy hábil, listillo. Las hiciste reconsiderar todo el asunto de las Cutie Mark desde otra perspectiva... me gusto la analogía con la cinta de participación. Y me había estado preocupando de que pasaría cuando finalmente obtuvieran sus marcas...-

-Lo mismo hacían muchos bronies- le confesé. -solo pensé que era mejor aprovechar la oportunidad de atacar este problema preventivamente...-

-…Y las convenciste de incluir a sus amigos de fuera de su círculo- agrego ella. -Eso fue muy bueno. Aun que dudo Rarity o Applejack te lo vayan a agradecer en el futuro cercano...-

-Me temo que no se puede complacer a todo mundo- dije fatalistamente. Tampoco estaba muy sorprendido con sus observaciones. Contrario a la impresión que las primeras temporadas han hecho de ella, Twilight si tiene una aguda percepción de este tipo de cosas. Después de todo, Ella está haciendo estudios a profundidad sobre el tema de la Amistad, Así que este tipo rose social es como un libro abierto para ella. Al menos cuando lo observa imparcialmente… no hay garantías cuando ella está realmente en medio del asunto.

Golpe un par de veces mi bastón en el piso. para llamar la atención. Los potrillos guardaron silencio. -No quiero interrumpir a nadie, pero me parece que esta salida debe de recuperar el rumbo- anuncie. -Antes de continuar, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas relacionadas con las cutie mark, primero, mientras hablamos de Cutie Marks, me gustaría conocerlos un POCO más. Eso me da una excusa para seguir sentado aquí un minuto o dos y descansar- algunos de los presentes se rieron. -Me gustaría preguntarles que es lo que significa su cutie mark. ¿Truffles? Quisieras ir primero. -

El rellenito poni color gris jugo un momento con sus pezuñas. -Me la gane ayudando a mi padre a cocinar en su restaurante- dijo tímidamente. -Yo soy muy bueno probando el sabor de las cosas. -

-Apuesto a que es así- Silver Spoon dijo con sarcasmo. Varios de los ponis soltaron risitas.

-el Eh,- salió en su defensa Twist. -El me ahuado cuando hago dulce. Hata me dice cuando le pongo demajiada pimienta a mis bastoncillo de pimienta. – (1)

Truffles sonrió y se sonrojo. -una vez pude adivinar todos los ingredientes que mi padre uso en su cacerola de espinacas, hasta las especias. ¡El realmente estaba sorprendido y muy orgulloso de mi! Y… señalo su marca de tenedor y cuchillo en su costado. -ahí estaba. -

-Interesante- comente. -un talento muy útil para un chef o un crítico de comida... ¿Muy bien que hay de ti, Featherweight? -

El delgaducho chiquillo se alzó de hombros. -no es mucho- dijo. -solo puedo flotar realmente bien. – y procedió a demostrarlo elevándose del piso y manteniéndose suspendido en el aire, sin apenas mover sus alas.

-Apuesto a que puedes mantenerte en el aire más tiempo que cualquier otro Pegaso en Ponyville- le dije. -Muy útil para vuelos de largo rango o para patrulla y exploración aérea… eso es sacar fotos desde el aire- le explique. -ahora que hay de ti ¿Archer? -

Archer no respondió. El solo sonrió y saco tres piedritas de su alforja. La primera la escupió al aire, la segunda la lanzo y la pateo con una pezuña frontal. La tercera la lanzo alto, se dio la vuelta y le dio una coz con una pata, mirando sobre su hombro. Las tres piedras volaron hacia un bote de basura bastante lejos… y aterrizaron en una taza de cartón que alguien dejo en el piso junto al bote.

Eso le gano una ronda de aplausos de los presentes, yo mismo incluido. -eso sí es una habilidad de disparo asombrosa- exclamo Applejack.

-Me imagine que sería algo así- comente. -ahora sobre una que todos los bronies se ha estado preguntando… ¿Snips? -

-Oh, eso es fácil. mmm ¿alguien tiene un pedazo de papel o tela? - pidió Snips. Yo saque una hoja de papel de mi bolsa de hombro y la sujete de las esquinas. - ¿servirá esto? - le pregunte.

-Perfecto- Snips dijo. Antes de que pudiera moverme, él se acercó y paso la punta de su cuerno hacia abajo por el centro del papel. Se escucho un sonido como de algo filoso cortando tela y el papel entre mis dedos se partió a la mitad, un corte perfecto como si lo hubieran cortado con un bisturí.

\- ¡AYK!- exclame. Lo sé no fue mi más elocuente comentario, pero sin duda era de corazón.

\- ¿Bastante limpio, no es así? – dijo Snips bastante orgulloso mientras yo guardaba cuidadosamente el papel cortado. -lo puedo hacer con tela, papel, madera, vidrio… lo que sea, mientras no sea muy gruesos. Y miren…- él se torció hacia su espalda y paso su cuerno sobre su pelo. El pelo cortado cayo de inmediato y al instante tenía un perche de piel con la suavidad de un bebe en su flanco derecho, del tamaño de mi mano.

...el hizo una pausa y por un momento observo su medio pelón trasero. -Creo que no debí de hacer eso ¿verdad? – dijo tristemente.

-No, probablemente no- le respondí. –está bien, Snips. solo… jala un poco tus alforjas para cubrir tu parte pelona. – los demás se rieron mientras él se escondía en la parte de atrás del grupo, tratando de esconder su pompis rosa. -Oka ¿qué hay de ti, Snails? ¿Qué es lo que significa tu cutie mark? -

El delgaducho potro se veía avergonzado y agacho la cabeza, dejando caer sus orejas. Diamond Tiara fue incapaz de resistirse. -como si no fuera _Obvio_ _..._ \- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Es triste decirlo, pero más de uno de los potrillos se rio. La cabeza de Snails bajo un poco más.

Yo desee de todo corazón haber aprendido "la mirada" de Fluttershy, pero no era así. Así que tuve que recurrir a al viejo: quedarme perfectamente quieto sin decir nada. Pero funciono... los que se reían se callaron. Deje que esto se extendiera unos incomodos segundos más, mientras hacia mi mejor esfuerzo de radiar de cada poro de mi cuerpo una sensación de _estoy disgustado con ustedes_. Admito que no se si les llego el mensaje o los potrillos y potrillas estaban en silencio confundidos porque no sabían si el mono del espacio tenía gases.

Yo hie que Truffles em trajera otro vaso de agua y la bebí. Para hablar finalmente. -vamos, Snails ¿cuál es tu talento? -

El potrillo se encogió de hombros. -Ah es que no lo sé... - respondió.

\- ¿no lo sabes? - pregunte. El sacudió negativamente la cabeza. Pude ver que los adultos se miraban entre ellos, algunos sorprendidos, otros a sabiendas. -muy bien, entonces- persistí, - ¿Qué hacías cuando obtuviste tu cutie mark? -

Snails alzo los hombros de nuevo. -estaba en el jardín- dijo arrastrando las palabras. -mirado a los caracoles y pensando. –

\- ¿Pensando sobre qué? - Snails murmuro algo. - ¿Perdón, me lo repites? –

Snails tomo una profunda respiración y con el aire de alguien que ha contado la misma historia DEMACIADAS veces -Números. – finalmente dijo.

Yo parpadee. -Okayyyyy. ¿Qué numeros? – quice decir ¿Qué cosa con los números? Y estaba a punto de corregirme... pero el empezó a recitar.

-uno, uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, trece...-

Snips le dio un ligero empujón a su amigo. -Cielos, Snails ¡estas contando mal otra vez! – los demás potros se rieron.

¿Yo? Yo hice una magnifica fuente al escupir el agua del vaso que había empezado a beber.

\- ¿Twilight... un pizarrón por favor? – ella conjuro un pizarrón etéreo. Note de reojo que ella se veía tan sorprendida como yo... - ¿puedo poner una cuadricula esta vez…? gracias. – trace la cuadricula. Y puse el número uno dentro un cuadro y comencé a recitar en voz alta mientras escribía otro uno sobre el anterior, después un dos en un cuadro a la derecha de los unos, del cuádruple del tamaño...

-uno, uno, dos, tres, cinco, ocho, trece, entonces ¿Qué sigue, Snails? -

-veintiuno- respondió Snails sin dudar. -luego es treinta y cuatro y después cincuenta y cinco...-

-muy bien, con eso basta- le dije. -Potros y potrillas, esto que ven aquí es una secuencia de números muy específica. Puede alguien aquí, aparte de Twilight o Snails, decirme ¿Cuál es el patrón? -

Hubo una pausa, entonces Rainbow Dash dijo. -Oh, ¡ya entendí! ¡Cada número es el resultado de la suma de los dos números anteriores! JA. – entonces noto que los demás la veían. - ¿que? Soy buena resolviendo acertijos...-

-en la Tierra a esto se le conoce como la secuencia de Fibonacci. – dibuje una line curva que conectaba las esquinas de los cuadros en una espiran que rápidamente crecía. -la cual, como pueden ver si, si se presenta en cuadros, forma un patrón que de los más fundamentales en la naturaleza... La espiral de Fibonacci. – lance el gis al aire y lo atrape en aire con una mano. – la secuencia y la espiral se pueden encontrar en todos lados… en la forma en como crecen o se forman los pétalos de los girasoles, de las rosas, la secuencia de aparición de las ramas en las plantas, las conchas marinas… _o la concha del humilde caracol de jardín. -_

De inmediato todo mundo se quedó viendo a Snails, quien se veía notoriamente alegre. - ¿Fibonacci? ¿así es como se llaman? Yo los llamaba los números del caracol. -

Decidí darle otra vuelta a la tuerca de los presentes. -otra propiedad de la secuencia de fibonacci- dije mientras volteaba el pizarrón y comenzaba a dibujar una línea segmentada -y es que entre más lejos va, más se acerca a otro número… otra sucesión especifica. – entonces escribí A/B=A+B/A bajo la línea segmentada. -ese número es conocido como la Proporción Aurea, o Phi. - dije esto dibujando su símbolo. -una relación es una comparación de dos cosas. Como, por ejemplo, si Pinkie quisiera hacer un pastel y la receta dice que hay que poner una taza de azúcar por cada cinco de harina y quisiera que este pastel fuera REALMEEEENTE grande…-

-Lo que yo puedo hacer- aseguro confiadamente Pinkie.

-no importa cuán grande lo haga, aun así, sería una taza de azúcar por cinco de harina... o 1/5 (un quinto). Ese sería la relación de azúcar a harina. Ahora la proporción aurea, si tu primer segmento linear es, B, es 1, es...- hice una pausa mientras sonreía. - ¿Snails? ¿Crees que puedes resolver esto? -

-emmm, uno punto seis, uno, ocho...- él se detuvo. -este, Señor Arthur, como que ese número continua y continua... no estoy seguro de que tanto. Yo solo he hecho hasta el lugar número quince, pero...-

-Está bien, Snails, es infinito. – _Santo dios, el chico resolvió quince puntos decimales de Phi_ _ **En su cabeza.**_

\- ¡justo como PI! – él dijo. -...me gusta Pi. -

-Si, justo como Pi. – casi comencé a reírme como niña de secundaria cuando dijo eso. -Pi es otro número que aparece en casi todos lados. De hecho, era considerado por los antiguos habitantes de la tierra como la proporción más artísticamente perfecta. Así que construyeron sus templos basados en rectángulos áureos…- dibuje uno en el pizarrón -y es la proporción en la que se basan los cuadros y estatuas... lo que además por coincidencia es bastante cercano a la proporción del cuerpo humano. – les mostré mi mano y comencé a medir la distancia entre los nudillos.

Snips se quedó viendo a su mejor amigo como si le hubieran salido alas de Alicornio. -Amigo- comenzó a decirle. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias sobre todas estas cosas tan geniales? – entonces hizo una pausa. - ¿y por qué sigues sacando tan malas notas en matemáticas? -

\- ¡Si, de hecho! – exclamo Cheerilee. Luego se sonrojo (lo que provocó un efecto muy interesante en un poni cuyo pelo era del color de las cerezas oscuras.) -Oh, cariño- le dijo a Snails -no era mi intención que se oyera así…- entonces me miro. -esto es confuso en extremo... -

Empecé a tener una corazonada en el fondo de mi cabeza. -No tendrá de casualidad alguna tarea de Snails con usted ¿o sí? – le pedí.

-de hecho, si la tengo- respondió. -acabo de calificarla y las iba a devolver al final de este viaje... me temo que el saco una F- me dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba el papel de su boca. -el suele hacerlo bien en general, pero entonces me entrega cosas como esta…-

Yo la miré por un minuto después de todo son un trivialita, no un matemático… pero al final lo comprendí. -bueno, va a tener que calificarlo de nuevo- le dije. -se ve mal porque está contando en base cuatro. -

\- ¿Base... cuatro? - más de un poni pregunto curioso.

-los números en que contamos- respondí. Sostuve mis manos para ilustrarlo. -los humanos y ponis… que lo copiaron de nosotros… contamos en base diez. - Conte con mis dedos. -aunque no siempre fue así, imaginen. Algunas tribus de humanos solo contaban en base cinco...usando solo una mano. Otros contaban en base cuatro...- otra vez conté con los dedos, pero usando el pulgar para señalar los otros dedos de la mano. -otros más usaban la base doce…- esta vez use el pulgar para contar las articulaciones de mis dedos. -La razón de que tengamos 24 horas de 60 minutos y 60 segundos, eso se debe a que hace mucho tiempo una tribu que contaba en base doce comenzó a comerciar con otra que contaba en base 5... y al final todos acabaron contando en base 60. Ahora usamos base 10 y base 2… o binario. Para todo excepto en los relojes... ejem. -

-Yo había visto como el sr. Arthur tenía diez dedos y me pregunte, cielos ¿Por qué nosotros los ponis contábamos como si tuviéramos diez dedos? Solo tenemos cuatro pezuñas... y...- Snails solo se encogió de hombros.

-así que a eso es a lo que te referías con que "usabas números diferentes"- comento aturdida Cheerilee.

Me arrodille y mire a Snails a los ojos. -creo que las cosas van a ser diferentes para ti de ahora en adelante, Snails- le dije. -o eso espero al menos...-

\- ¿en serio? – dijo Snails radiante de alegría.

-Esperen. Eso significa que Snails ¿es _listo_ _? -_ dejo escapar Snips.

Yo mire al busto de Albert Einstein. Me pare junto a él y pose mi mano en su venerable cabeza. -Sabían que ¿Albert Einstein reprobó matemáticas en la escuela? – dijo. -sin embargo, aun así, fue y logro todo lo que hizo. Es solo que pensaba de forma tan _diferente_ de los demás que tenían problemas para entenderlo.

-De hecho, existe una frase famosa de él, que a mí en particular me encanta: _-Todo mundo es un genio. Pero si juzgas a un pez por su habilidad de trepar un árbol, el pez vivirá toda su vida pensando que es estúpido. -_

Entonces note que otros mecenas del museo se estaban amontonando detrás de nosotros, luciendo impacientes. -Bueno, creo que ya excedimos nuestra bienvenida con Mr. Einstein. ¿quizás es hora de irnos? – las chicas procedieron a arrear a la clase, haciendo que avanzaran lentamente por el salon. -señorita Cheerilee, mmm, creo que debería hablar con los padres de Snails- le dije. Vea que le consigan un tutor en matemáticas avanzadas. – entonces mire el papel que aun sostenía antes de devolverlo. -Matemáticas _realmente_ avanzadas. -

Cheerilee asintió. -Oh, definitivamente- me respondió, aunque aún se veía un poco conmocionada. Ella recibió el papel y lo guardo.

Entonces me encontré en el lado receptivo de un increíblemente raro Abrazo de Fluttershy. (¡Sufran su envidia en vano, Bronies!) -eso fue maravilloso, Arthur- me dijo. -eso que hiciste por Snails…-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? – le dije incrédulo. - ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡solo soy un desventurado espectador! -

-Arthur, tu descubriste un prodigio _matemático_ _,_ justo bajo las narices de todos- comento Twilight.

-Por pura suerte loca, Twilight. Yo mismo no soy matematico... apenas logre pasar algebra en la escuela. Mi familiaridad con Fibonacci y phi es solo el resultado de pasar demasiadas horas en el internet aprendiendo hechos aleatorios y fragmentos de trivialidades allá en casa. Fue pura y dura suerte loca, el que pudiera reconocerlo... no soy un estudioso, ni un erudito, solo soy un incompetente con un cerebro lleno de pistas para el juego Trivial Pursuit. Y ¡ni siquiera puedo ganar un juego de Trivial Pursuit! -

Twilight giro los ojos. - ¿Por qué es que no estás dispuesto a darte ningún crédito? -

-Twilight ¿no te parece inusual que desde que caí en este lugar me he tropezado con un ridículo éxito tras otros? Yo solo soy un obstinado fanfarrón; mi modalidad por default es estar en el lado perdedor de una discusión. Aun así, a todos los que he conocido aquí han estado de acuerdo con mis ideas. En cada situación que eh encontrado solo he tenido la suerte de tener los pedazos de conocimiento adecuados para la situación y que me dieron el éxito. Es la mala fantasía del egoísta sobre el cielo; un lugar donde todos hasta sensiblemente concuerdan conmigo. Solo por pura fuerza de la probabilidad debo de estar cometiendo un error realmente colosal. -

-Oh cielos- exclamo Fluttershy. - ¿tú eres realmente demasiado pesimista, no es así? -

Deje salir un gruñido. -probablemente. Quizás es solo que las cosas parecen estarme saliendo demasiado bien y solo estoy esperando a que caiga el otro zapato… ¡AAAAAA! – esa última exclamación se me salió involuntariamente, al mirar hacia un lado y encontrarme cara a cuerno con Rarity. Ella estaba mostrando una sonrisa de esas que no había visto desde la última vez que mire "Lección Cero". ¿compañeros bronies? ustedes NO tienen ni idea de lo aterrorizante que es esa sonrisa en la vida real. -en el curso de diez minutos, tu solo lograste TRIPLICAR la membresía de las Cutie Mark Crusaders- dijo en un tono dulce. -y en este momento están reclutando a más. Asumiendo que logre sobrevivir a cualquier clase de apocalipsis que mi dulce hermanita y sus amigas dejen caer sobre nosotros, No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, de alguna forma, de algún modo, yo te voy… a hacer… PAGAR. – ella se dio la vuelta en sus talones y se alejó trotando hacia los demás.

\- ¿te sientes mejor ahora? – me pregunto sarcásticamente Spike que paso trotando a mi lado.

Yo lo mire -extrañamente, así es...-

Me pregunte que le aguardaba en el futuro a Snails. La precepción de los ponis a cerca de él podría cambiar bastante. ¿sería capaz de lidiar con ello? ¿perdería su lugar en su comunidad o en su círculo social? ¿se perdería? O ¿colapsaría mentalmente como otros prodigios? ¿El mismo cambiaria?

Mientras lo consideraba, Snips regreso galopando a donde estábamos. -Sr. Arcturus, rápido venga. ¡A Snails se le atoro la cabeza en una de las exhibiciones! -

...o quizás Snails solo seguiría siendo Snails, prodigio o no. Deje salir un suspiro y sonreí tristemente. -Sera mejor que alguien me consiga un poco de mantequilla de los puestos de comida- dije a nadie en particular. -Puede que tengamos problemas sacando sus enormes orejas... -

* * *

Notas del Traductor:

1).- En inglés Twist tiene un impedimento del habla, así que trate de preservarlo en español, espero haberlo hecho bien.


	10. Chapter 10

La Audiencia

Autor original: RHJunior

Traduccion: Qin the Kirin

Capítulo: 10

* * *

 _Nota: Este capítulo se salta a eventos ocurridos un poco más adelante. Regresaremos a la historia del museo en breve._

La continua integración del viejo yo a la sociedad de Equestria y en particular a la de Canterlot procedía con cierta premura. Y por coincidencia me encontré como receptor de una invitación de parte de Fancy Pants para asistir a uno de los espectáculos locales. Los asientos eran excelentes, la presentación fue divina, la compañía, consistente de Fancy Pants y su asociada (lo siento, amigos bronies, pero no me fue posible confirmar si era su esposa, amanto o su hija… ya que parecía impropio preguntar y la información jamás fue ofrecida) Fleur De Lys, era agradable, encantadora, gentil y refinada. (Ella tenía un acento de lo más encantador, debo hacer notar de paso.)

Y _jamás_ me sentí más fuera de mi lugar apropiado en la vida.

Despues de la presentación, estaba esta pequeña reunión festividad en el piso de arriba, y donde al parecer debería involucrarme en algo de necesario codeo social. El cual era muy estereotípico; música ligera, bebidas burbujeantes en copas, mucha platica y chismorreo vacío, El tipo de cosas que las personas de la alta sociedad hacen en orden de perseguir el derroche y arrancar toda felicidad de los que están por debajo de ellos en la escala social. Yo iba vestido con el más fino esmoquin que jamás había tenido en mi vida. Dios bendiga a Rarity y sus habilidades artesanales, la cosa lograba mantenerse sobre mi irregular y redonda anatomía y aun así verse de moda, mientras que a la vez se mantenía confortable. Ustedes ya saben la dirección, Caballeros; Carrusel Boutique, Ponyville, Equestria, y asegúrense de decirle a la propietaria que los envía Sir Arthur Arcturus. Pero a pesar de todas las mejores intenciones de Celestia, Luna y Fancy Pants estaban cayendo en falso, pues podrás vestir a un mono de esmoquin y todos los que lo vean solo pensaran que el circo ya llego a la ciudad. La intención era que, con la ayuda de Fancy Pants, me codeara _con_ la alta sociedad de Canterlot, pero en vez de eso estaba en exhibición _ante_ ellos.

La verdad es que quisiera saber si realmente había alguna sutil diferencia entre los ponis y los humanos o si lo que veía era una reflexión realística de la -alta sociedad- de cualquier realidad, tiempo y lugar. Pero los snobs y afeminados que se arremolinaban alrededor de Fancy Pants eran tan poco sutiles y bobos en su comportamiento adulador, que hasta un niño de seis años se daría cuenta de que la falsedad de esas adulaciones... cómo eran igual de poco sutiles en sus ataques susurrados, sus críticas e insultos nada velados. Nunca en mi vida había golpeado a una mujer o azotado un caballo, pero estuve increíblemente cerca de hacerlo esa noche.

Tampoco pude evitar pensar que los ponis eran naturalmente sordos como tapias, dado que varios de los nuevos ricos reunidos a nuestro alrededor parecían no importarles hacer rudos señalamientos sobre mí, mi especie y hasta de mis patronas o nuestros anfitriones estando parados a no más de 3 metros de distancia. El punto de quiebre fue cuando escuche a una horrible y exageradamente arreglada -Dama- hacer otro rudo comentario a una compañera, estando parada justo detrás de mí: -Pobre criatura... dicen que pertenece a una increíblemente violenta y belicosa especie. Que matan gente en nombre de sus dioses, sus países o por cualquier otra cosa. Son unos absolutos animales...- dicho esto trono su lengua en una señal de lastima tan falsa como un billete de 3 dólares.

-Oh eso no es nada querida; dicen que tiene que tener chaperones que lo vigilen para que no revierta a ese comportamiento el mismo. Y que las princesas le han dado tantos guardias, por temor a que tenga un arranque y… bueno ya sabes tú que. - esto dicho en un tono ridículamente alto para ser un susurro.

Yo no puedo usar la Voz real de Canterlot, pero se cómo proyectar la voz y lograr tonos estentóreos de voz cuando lo deseo. _-Ellos también dicen que el viejo loco es sordo como una roca-_ dije sin siquiera voltear atrás, en un tono que hizo que las copas de champaña vibraran. Pude escuchar dos ahogados -Iiips- detrás de mi seguidos del ruido ahogado de pezuñas en retirada.

Fancy Pants y su círculo íntimo estallaron en risas a expensas de dúo terrible. O al menos Fancy Pants lo hizo, como ciertamente lo hizo Mademoiselle De Lys; ya que no pocos de sus rudos comentarios de esa desdichada poni, habían sido dirigidos a la propia Fleur también... ella suprimió su risa detrás de su casco mientras me dirigía una mirada que yo sospechaba era de agradecimiento por ahuyentar al viejo dragón y a su sicofante... el resto, bueno disfruto el privilegio de reírse junto a Fancy Pants de alguien más que no fueran ellos.

Yo por mi parte estaba total y complétame disgustado por la situación, con la velada y conmigo mismo. Aso que deje mi copa en una charola que paso flotando en la magia de un mesero unicornio, le agradecí a mis anfitriones por la encantadora velada, y marche hacia la puerta antes de salir que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme. Disculpas más formales tendrían que venir más adelante...

Ya estaba afuera y cinco pasos en los escalones cuando me alcanzo mi sequito de guardias. Quizás fue el comentario de la viuda sobre que necesitaba "chaperones" quizás fue que era mi primera vez probando la champaña o solo fue mi horrible temperamento, pero no estaba de humor para ello. - ¡Oh, basta! ¡Déjenme solo! – dije enojado, agitando las manos hacia ellos. - ¡Soy capaz de cuidar de mismo! -

El líder un poni terrestre hizo retroceder su cabeza, pero aun así persistió. -Lo siento señor, pero tenemos nuestras ordenes…-

\- ¡Basura! - interrumpí. - ¿Qué acaso temen que salte sobre alguien y me lo coma? ¿Qué me detenga en medio de la calla y comience a lanzar excremento? – Los tres guardias me miraron con simpatía, pero no se movieron. -Oh por… ¡Que las consecuencias caigan sobre mí, pero déjenme SOLO por solo esta tarde! – Me tambalee por la acera alejándome. Cuando voltee atrás, ellos se habían ido. O al menos estaban donde no podía verlos... Me parecio bien. Sabía que me esperaba un infierno de consecuencias después, pero en ese momento ya estaba muy encarrilado en mi mal humor para que me importara.

Ya había oscurecido y el alumbrado público estaba encendido. No llegue muy lejos; a pesar de que había perdido algo de peso en los meses previos, aun me cansaba rápido después de una corta caminata. Después de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo me encontré en la entrada de un teatro algo deteriorado, uno que parecía atender a un público más variado que el típico escenario de Canterlot. Pude ver un minotauro, una pareja de grifos con su polluelo (¿cachorro?), hasta vi una o dos vacas... comencé a sospechar que debía de estar cerca de los astilleros de zepelines, donde la población era un tanto más diversa. Sentí un golpe de nostalgia por los cines allá en casa. Si había películas en Equestria, pero yo no había asistido a ninguna, a menos que uno contara la proyeccion privada con Celestia y Luna en el palacio (Celestia tenía debilidad por los viejos seriales de Daring Do en ese momento.) a la que no pude asistir; las circunstancias me hacían sobresalir como un pulgar de 158 kilos y los asientos eran depresivamente pequeños. Este por otro lado parecía el lugar ideal para que un no poni desapareciera por algún tiempo; seguro encontraría un rincón oscuro donde sentarme y que nadie me viera por algún tiempo.

Compre mi boleto… el taquillero ni siquiera me volteo a ver… y entre. Era un teatro mediocre, con luz baja y en mal estado. Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo evidentemente ya no estaban en su mejor momento, pero lo más importante los asientos (¡gloria de glorias, extra grandes para traseros extra grandes!) estaban parchados en múltiples lugares. Por primera vez mi vestimenta causo más curiosidad que yo. ¿Cuántas razas diferentes deambulaban el mundo de Equestria, me pregunte? Encontré un asiento en uno de los lados y me puse cómodo.

Las luces se apagaron y el reflector se encendió, la "banda" (un cuarteto que apenas era merecedor de ese nombre… se los juro uno de ello tocaba un mirlitón[0]) toco una introducción. Yo estaba deleitado; parecía que era como los viejos shows de variedades, algo que había desaparecido en la tierra hacia generaciones. El primer acto fue un grupo de ponis terrestre haciendo malabares. Debo decir que eran bastante hábiles, especialmente por no tener manos. Luego lo siguió un acto de comedia y luego un baile de claqué directo del baúl de los recuerdos. El parecido de los actores con cierto par de hermanos vendedores ambulantes de cidra [1] me hizo preguntarme si los hermanos Flim y Flam habrían encontrado una nueva carrera...

Después de eso siguió un grifo haciendo, Dios me ayude, un acto de ventriloquia. El cual era bastante mediocre y termino mal cuando el grifo perdió la paciencia con su propio muñeco y… literalmente… le arranco la cabeza. Al más puro estilo Ozzy Osbourne.

A pesar de la atmosfera semi sórdida y la sórdida actitud de la tosca audiencia, yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver este viejo entretenimiento vaudeville, allá en casa y era algo refrescante de observar.

Entonces las luces disminuyeron aún más. Se pudo escuchar un redoble de tambor y alguien fuera del escenario anuncio,

 _-Y ahora… ¡La Gran y Poderosa TRIXIE! -_

¡Por todos los santos!

Si, era ella. Las cortinas se abrieron para revelar a una unicornio color azul de crin azul pálido y una cutie mark de varita mágica, camino por el escenario. Su capa y sombrero eran diferentes a los del show… tela azul sin adornos de estrellas y lunas, con algunas lentejuelas baratas cosidas por aquí y allá. Ella hizo agito llamativamente su capa. -Bienvenidos, todos y cada uno ¡Al Teatro Tenpenny! Prepárense a ser asombrados por las místicas y mágicas hazañas de la ¡GRAN y PODEROSA TRIXIE!- con otro agitar de su capa comenzó su acto. Ella hizo varias ilusiones, mientras le relataba a la audiencia varias de sus aventuras y viajes adornados de sus supuestas hazañas. Las ilusiones que hizo incluían. Las flores que aparecían de la varita… flores de verdad, si han de saber, lo sé porque atrapé una y percibí el aroma... ella baño a la audiencia con monedas lanzadas de una cubeta, el truco de la pelota baso los vasos, los anillos intercalados... ello no era mala. No, tachen eso; ella era, para todos los estándares humanos, excelente y no hubiera tenido problemas para tener audiencia en cualquier lugar de la tierra. Por supuesto sus poderes de unicornio le hacían el trabajo más fácil, pero no por ello era menos impresionante visualmente.

Por otra parte en cuanto a lo que concernía a este audiencia, ella bien podría estar leyendo la guía telefónica. Los miembros de la audiencia que no estaban aburridos estaban abucheándola desganadamente. Mofas, abucheos y al menos un tomate desviado mágicamente llovieron sobre el escenario. Yo termine ofendiéndome en su nombre.

-Oh, ¿Así que hay rebuznos en la audiencia? - (en mi defensa no fui el único que se puso una extremidad en la cara, preguntándose si se suponía que eso fuera una broma.) -Muy bien entones La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, RETA a cualquiera de la audiencia- al decir esto hubo un destello y estallido de luz y magia. Su capa floto detrás de ella y la rodeo un aura azul claro. – que se crea capaz de igualarla... así que pasen al frente y prueben su suerte. -

 _-Cualquier cosa que puedan hacer, yo puedo hacerlo mejor. -_

Los abucheos cesaron. Uno debe de entender, que los usuarios de magia eran mucho más elite de lo que se puede suponer mirando el show. Si bien los unicornios solo eran un tercio de la raza poni… por entendimiento general, eso sí; pero por censo, eran la menos numerosa de las tres tribus. Y los ponis solo eran una entre una docena de otras razas parlantes, hasta donde yo sabía (Burros, Cabras, Ovejas, Vacas, Minotauros, Dragones, Serpientes Marinas, Grifos...) y en si para el grueso de la población Equestriana, la magia… o como la había apodado yo "Manipulación de la resonancia mórfica" [2] era una gran e indescifrable incógnita. Hasta una simple maga de espectáculo usando su verdadero hocus-pocus era una fuerza que tener en consideración.

\- ¿Ningún poni? – pregunto Trixie, se podía oír la arrogancia que le salía por cada poro. -¡Bueno pues entonces elegiré a alguien del público al azar! ¡Reflector si es tan amable! - un segundo rayo de luz atravesó la oscuridad del teatro desde las vigas iluminando al unicornio. - ¿Qué tal?... ¡USTED, Señor! – señalo ella hacia los asientos. La segunda luz se movió a donde señalaba, buscando... y acabo iluminándome a mí.

...Ah, pero por supuesto. ¿de qué otra forma podía haber salido? Me quede ahí sentado, bajo luz como iluminado por el cielo, en todos mis 158 gloriosos kilos en esmoquin, saludando débilmente a la audiencia a mi alrededor. Los presentes se quejaron, lo que me desconcertó. Hasta que me di cuenta de que aun levaba el jodido _tuxedo._ Gracias a una terrible coincidencia, yo parecía una enorme y ridícula planta.

Claro que no lo era. Pero la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, Artista extraordinaria, no perdió un segundo. - ¡A Ja, La confrontación de las eras! La Gran y Poderosa TRIXIE ha sido retada por nada más y nada menos que el observador invisible, el hombre de fuera del tiempo y el espacio: Arthur Arcturus ¡EL Humano! Vamos háganle un camino ¡yeguas y caballeros! – ahora si hubo algo de entusiasmo en la audiencia. Aplausos y no pocos abucheos, em rodearon mientras me ponía de pie y sin poder hacer nada, camine por el pasillo hasta el escenario. ¿Qué más podía hacer? El teatro no estaba a reventar, pero si lo suficientemente lleno de criaturas que de pronto se veían más rudas y agresivas de lo que se veían hacia un momento. El que hubiera minotauros y perros diamante en la audiencia causaba esa sensación.

Comencé a buscar una salida estratégica mientras llegaba al escenario y me paraba junto a Trixie. _Si,_ definitivamente iba a necesita _una._

Trixie se quedó ahí, sonriendo confiadas. Entonces lo comprendí. ¿elección aleatoria? Ni de broma. Ella obviamente leyó sobre mí. Ella seguro había dicho un montón de patrañas sobre sus grandiosas hazañas mágicas, derrotando a otros humanos como yo. Ella dedujo o sabía que contrario a mi apariencia o preocupaciones culturales, yo era tan físicamente amenazante como un saco de papas, tan atléticamente inclinado como un sofá, y que mi especie expresamente _carecía de habilidades mágicas notables_ _._ Así que era el perfecto monstruo aterrador de la semana que podía ser derrotado con un arma de hule espuma. Ella debió de verme en el público y pensado que dios había respondido sus suplicas.

Incluso en mi molesta no pude evitar pensar. _bravo, tu magnifica conspiradora._ -Bueno, Mister Arcturus, nombre su reto- me dijo Trixie. -Muéstrenos algo que Trixie no sea capaz de mejorar. – su voz mágicamente amplificada por el escenario, se escuchó por toda la audiencia.

No me moleste en corregir la, sobre que ella era la que había lanzado el reto, no yo. De todos modos, Ya había pasado el punto donde habría hecho alguna diferencia. Tratando de ganar tiempo en lo que pensaba, me aclaré la garganta y me troné los dedos.

El sonido, al parecer mágicamente amplificado, retumbo por todo el teatro. Primero fueron risitas, que rápidamente crecieron en carcajadas. Confundido mire a Trixie para saber qué había pasado. Ella estaba ahí con una pezuña levantada, mirando a mis dedos entrelazados con una mirada perdida. Tarde un instante en entender la broma. _Los ponis no tienen dedos que puedan tronar._ Así que a menos que la pobre cuadrúpeda de Trixie pudiera hacerse crecer manos, ella quedaría perpleja. Había vencido en su reto sin siquiera intentarlo.

No pude contenerme. En verdad no pude. Le mostré mis manos para que las viera y dije. -Este cerdito se fue al mercado, este cerdito compro la carne, este…-

\- ¡BASTA! – grito Trixie, mientras apartaba mis manos con su casco.

La audiencia lo encontró hilarante.

Yo mire a Trixie a la cara, y puedo decirles; que ella no se quebró, ni rompió, _colapso totalmente_ _,_ ahí justo enfrente de mí. Su cara paso de roja de la ira a algo que era indescriptible. _\- ¡Eso es todo! –_ grito ella. _\- ¡me rindo! ¡Eh tenido suficiente! ¡Ya basta! ¡No seguiré con esto! El SOL se congelará antes de que yo soporte otro segundo de esto…-_ ella se dio media vuelta y con una impresionante agitar de su capa, trato de huir del escenario.

Lleno de súbitamente pánico. Salte hacia ella y logre sujetarla de uno de sus cuartos traseros cuando casi salía del escenario. - ¡Suéltame orangután lampiño! – me grito.

-Oh no ¡No te vas! - sisee. -no hay forma en el infierno de china en que me abandones a mi en este escenario…- nuestras voces seguían siendo desafortunadamente mágicamente amplificadas. La audiencia pensó que era de risa loca. La arrastre de vuelta al escenario, a la fuerza la levante y la cargue bajo uno de mis brazos, Las carcajadas continuaban, y ya en serio, hasta pude escuchar algunos aplausos.

Para su desgracia Trixie apuntaba en la dirección equivocada. Ella lanzo maldiciones y trato de patearme para que la soltara. -Para, o te juro que empezare a cobrarle al público para que vengan a darte nalgadas- le dije sobre mi hombro.

\- ¡GUUUUUJUUUUU!- exclamo algún semental entre el público.

Yo lo señale con el dedo. -¡Tú el de la fila de atrás; mejor guarda tu dinero y SIENTATE!- LE grite molesto y nervioso. Los chiflidos y los aullidos se incrementaron.

La poni bajo mi brazo se puso flácida, dejando colgar sus cascos. Yo por mi parte sudaba a mares. La multitud estaba pasando de bulliciosa a pendenciera. Improvisé tan rápido como pude. -Muy bien amigos, ya tuvimos nuestra diversión y les agradecemos por seguirnos la corriente. Estoy seguro de que Trixie también se los agradece... Trixie, dile algo a la audiencia…- me dila vuelta para que todos pudieran ver su cara. Trixie los miro y dejo escapar algo similar a un relincho.

Las carcajadas cambiaron por gritos de escarnio. -...Pero ella ahora debe de retirarse y ustedes regresaran a la programación... ¡cielos! – Aparecer el factordiversion se había ido para los miembros más incivilizados del público; pues pude ver una botella de cerveza revotar del campo invisible protegiendo el escenario a escasos centímetros de mi cabeza.

-Olvídala- alguien grito desde la parte de atrás. - ¡ella es la peor cosa que se ha parado en este escenario! -. Las risas se convirtieron en abucheos y demandas para que Trixie dejara el escenario, más objetos comenzaron a volar hacia nosotros. Y no a todos los pudo detener el campo de fuerza.

Entonces vi a un minotauro sentado en la primera fila. Era grande y fornido y con una cicatriz sobre uno de sus ojos. Pensando con rapidez, le mostré mi bolsa de dinero. - ¡Te doy cincuenta bits si nos puedes abrir un camino a la salida! -

El sonrió y se paró, tronándose los nudillos. -Boulder piensa que eres gracioso humanos- me dijo. - ¡Boulder dice que tenemos un trato! – el se dio la vuelta y comenzó a moverse por el pasillo con los brazos abiertos. Yo salte del escenario y lo seguí muy de cerca, con Trixie aún bajo mi brazo.

Los proyectiles nos llovían con fuerza. Quien quiera que fuera que operaba el reflector nos estaba iluminando haciéndonos blancos fáciles. Boulder atrapo la mayoría en su enorme persona, algunos de ellos aun nos daban a nosotros... lo siento por mi cuanta de la lavandería... por otro lado la desventaja de que Boulder nos abriera un camino por la fuerza se estaba volviendo evidente; aparte de la multitud al frente, ahora teníamos una multitud de derribados, empujados y enojados individuos detrás de nosotros. Si no llegábamos a la salido pronto nos iban a rodear.

Afortunadamente cuando pasamos bajo el balcón, llego la ayuda. Un campo de fuerza brillante cayo detrás de nosotros, bloqueando la lluvia de basura. Un poni terrestre muy conocido salto frente de Boulder, dispersando a los pocos que aun bloqueaban nuestro camino con autoridad y si eso fallaba fuerza bruta, mientras un pegaso flotaba sobre nuestras cabezas, interceptando a los asistentes capaces de volar. Bright Dawn, Hat Trick y Cloudwing llegaron al rescate, protegiendo a mi estúpida persona de sus bien merecidas consecuencias. Entre los tres y la intimidante presencia de Boulder, llegamos al lobby a salvo y sin más contratiempos. Poco limpios, pero al menos sin heridas

Nos reunimos en la calle. Para entonces la música del siguiente acto ya podía escucharse, y el público del Teatro Tenpenny se olvidaba de nosotros, mientras otro grupo de pobres actores hacia reverencias a los dioses de la gratificación instantánea. oh, así es la fama.

Le entregue a Boulder sus cincuenta bits. -Gracias señor Boulder- le dije. -usted ayudo a que eso no se pusiera peor de lo que estaba. -

Boulder conto su dinero y sonrió. - Boulder esta complacido de ayudar a las relaciones interplanetarias- dijo, flexionándose como fisiculturista -y a la preservación de las artes actorales. Pero ahora… - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y hacia otra pose de fisiculturismo -…Boulder debe irse. – el nos dio la espalda y se fue, Sus brazos gruesos como troncos en sus caderas. Minotauros. Son buena gente, pero en general muy _apasionados_ en todo.

Baje a Trixie y mire a mis guardias, avergonzado. -Lo siento- dije. -Les debo una disculpa a ustedes tres, fui un tonto en abandonarlos, aunque fuera un minuto. Si Celestia se molesta… no- suspire y puse mi mano en mi cara -CUANDO Celestia se moleste por esto, yo me hare totalmente responsable. -

-Es irrelevante, señor- me dijo Bright Dawn. -Tratamos de mantenernos cerca, pero ocultos. Pero aun así no debimos desobedecer órdenes. -

-Por lo que a mi concierne ustedes no lo hicieron- le respondí. -Trixie, yo…-

Para el momento en que me di vuelta, La unicornio actora había galopado por la calle y desaparecido.

* * *

Celestia estaba en modo de Severa matriarca real. -Nosotras no estamos, por decir lo menos, contentas con la situación, Sir Arcturus- me dijo. -Sus guardaespaldas ya han sido reprendidos por su rol en el problema…-

Yo agite la mano. -Por favor, su alteza, la situación fue totalmente mi culpa...-

-No Me Interrumpa- me reprendió Celestia, muy seria. -Si, usted hizo su trabajo difícil con sus exigencias. Pero los guardias trabajan con encargos problemáticos con regularidad; esa es la razón por la que ellos toman sus órdenes primarias de mí, no de sus protegidos. Ellos se volvieron relajados en el cumplimiento de su deber… por amistad y no por pereza o animosidad, por lo que estoy muy agradecida, pero aun así fue un error. Es nuestra real decisión que ellos sean reprendidos. Pero no muy severamente- me dijo, con la expresión cada vez menos severa, -Pero sin duda serán reprendidos-

-En cuanto a usted- comenzó a decir, poniéndose de nuevo severa -Es tiempo de que se dé cuenta de usted es un pon… ejem, una persona de importancia y autoridad ya sea que crea que lo merece o no, y que sus acciones tienen repercusiones para usted y aquellos bajo sus órdenes. – me encoji un poco interiormente. Esperaba que ella no fuera a hacer algo como enrolarme en la guardia u otra de esas cosas que supuestamente construyen carácter ¿o sí? Me pregunte… Entonces me sentí avergonzado al siguiente instante por ni naturaleza esquiva.

Ella iba a continuar, pero Luna se paró junto a ella e intervino. -Hermana, nos parece que esta es una lección que él ya ha aprendido. Dado que su primera preocupación fue el bienestar de sus guardias. Y él ha recomendado a este personaje llamado "Boulder" por su ayuda también. Yo creo que ya no es necesario nada más, al menos por esta _vez_ \- dijo mientras me miraba con un ceño fruncido bastante feroz.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hermana- coincidió Celestia. Entonces me dijo a mi -No te veas tan preocupado. No voy a reclutarte en mis ejércitos, ni a hacer nada así de tonto- dijo mientras giraba sus ojos. -Por el creador, no podrán los ponis encontrar OTRA forma de cultivar el carácter de sus hijos e hijas, que no sea enlistándolos en el ejercito... Como sea. Consideremos el asunto resuelto. Yo tendré que tomar algunas decisiones sobre... ciertas cosas... para el futuro. Pero por ahora dejemos las cosas como están. -

-Gracias, su Alteza- dije.

-Pero por ahora, nosotras decretamos que su guardia personal tenga de nuevo la cantidad apropiada de personal y nos aseguraremos de que ellos NO deberán de dejar su lado en ninguna circunstancia. También vamos a instituir un patrón de rotación con los nuevos guardias que le asignaremos. - Sentí un dejo de culpa; Cloudwing, Hat Trick y Bright Dawn se habían vuelto amigos cercanos a mi durante su tiempo cuidándome. -además es una tontería pensar que un trio tan in-balanceado pueda manejar cualquier amenaza, Sir Arcturus- y después continuo en un tono más amable. -En un ataque más serio ellos habrían sido sobrepasados por todos los frentes. Considérelo una forma de facilitarle su labor a sus amigos cuando la rotación los ponga de nuevo en servicio-

\- ¿Cómo supo de esto tan pronto? - le pregunte a Celestia.

La cara severa de ambas desapareció en el acto, como la máscara que en realidad era. Y ambas dejaron escapar una risilla de lo más impropio para una princesa. -Sir Arthur, nada viaja más rápido en este reino que los chismes- se burló un poco Celestia. Su cuerno se encendió; y un periódico doblado cayo en mis manos. Logré atraparlo y lo abrí. Me tomo un momento encontrar lo, pero ahí estaba...

-Alienígeno Real escapa y causa un Alboroto con una... ¿ _Bailarina Exótica_ _?_ \- grite. Entonces lo leí con más atención. Ahí estaba escrito un horrendamente mal redactado resumen de mis desventuras en el teatro Tenpenny. Una vez dicho todo, me perece que el pseudo periodista oportunista que escribió la columna tendría a lo mucho cinco palabras correctas de todo el evento. Hasta el nombre de Trixie estaba mal.

Por la forma en la que lo escribieron, se entendía que había escapado de mis cuidadores, corrido hacia un teatro de mala muerte y me había subido al escenario con una pole dancer llamada "Pow-wow Trixie" y después había provocado una pelea con la concurrencia. Entonces había huido con la bailarina bajo el brazo protegido por miembros de la guardia real y un mercenario llamado "Boulders" y que ahora estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en el palacio de Canterlot.

Yo me puse una mano en la cara y miré a la Princesa. -Le juro que esto NO…- entonces deje de hablar al darme cuenta de que las dos temblaban de alegría y se mordían los labios para no reírse. Pero no pudieron aguantarse más cuando vieron mi expresión. Las dos comenzaron a carcajearse, mientras se sujetaban el abdomen con sus alas.

Celestia finalmente respiro y se limpió los ojos con la punta de una de sus alas. -Lo sabemos, Arthur, lo sabemos- me conforto. -tenemos mejores fuentes de información que la prensa. ¿Qué clase de gobernantes seriamos, si dependiéramos de la _prensa_ para obtener información? -

Entonces recordé con cierta ironía a un presidente de mmi país en tiempos de guerra. La prensa trato de hacer un escándalo cuando él dijo que no se molestaba en leer los periódicos o ver los noticieros. Nunca se le ocurrió a los cretinos que lo acusaban de estar horriblemente mal informado que él era el _Presidente de los Estados Unidos_ , y que no solo el HACIA las noticias, si no que además seguramente tenía más información sobre lo que acontecía que todos los medios de comunicación para el momento en que salían los periódicos de las prensas.

-Yo creo que esa es parte de la razón por la que sois tan suave con él, hermana- Luna dijo divertida. -porque sus desventuras le dan a esos bocazas de la prensa algo más en que centrarse que vuestra persona. -

-Eso es muy cierto- suspiro Celestia. -Así que, como su primera lección en cuestiones de estado… dígame ¿Cómo planear lidiar con esto? -

Me alce de hombros y guarde el periódico. -Pues, ignorándolo- dije disgustado. -siempre va a encontrar cretinos semi literatos que trabajan en los periódicos, que prefieren tomar atajos hacia la verdad. Y ponerles atención solo sirve para darles más credibilidad de la que merecen. -

-Ah- exclamo Celestia. -Esa es una estrategia factible. -

-aun que, no descartaría la idea de dispararles en el trasero con una resortera desde las torres del castillo...-

* * *

Historia ridícula o no, decidí mantener mi rutina habitual. Una de esas rutinas consistía en pasear por las calles y tiendas en los alrededores del castillo, y razonando que alterar mis hábitos solo contribuiría a que los chismosos tuvieran teorías aún más absurdas. Decidí mantener mi paseo... aun que, ahora acompañado de un sexteto de guardias extremadamente serios, y poco familiares para mí.

Había un pequeño café en las cercanías el cual frecuentaba. Era tranquilo, poco llamativo, y tenía unos muy buenos sándwiches y bebidas a precios razonables. Por experiencia personal en la tierra, había aprendido la triste lección de que si algo de gran calidad estaba al alcance de mi bolsillo, seguramente me iría a la quiebra, así que hacia lo mejor que podía para frecuentar este tipo de lugares antes de que ocurriera la trágica perdida.

Así que entre unos días después de ocurrido el incidente, mis guardias incognitos tomaron "discretas" posiciones alrededor de la puerta y de la habitación, Y que me encuentro en una de las mesas, nada más y nada menos que a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Quien estaba de espaldas a mí, su capa y sombreros poco adecuados estaba colgados sobre la silla. Ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, su barbilla sobre sus cascos, tomando lentamente una soda de cereza enorme a través de un popote doblado.

La reciente culpa me golpeo. Ahí teníamos a otro poni cuya vida había destrozado. Así que me acerque lentamente le di la vuelta y me pare donde pudiera verme. - ¿está ocupado este lugar? - pregunte retóricamente, mientras me sentaba frente a ella. En ese momento le di una buena mirada y ella se veía… no cansada. Tampoco demacrada, pero eran evidentes las líneas bajo sus ojos. Ella me miro ceñuda. -Ah, el gran y poderoso Humano de nuevo- murmuro. - ¿Regresaste a terminar el trabajo? -

\- ¿terminar el trabajo? - repetí. Sin moverme de mi lugar, Trixie uso su magia para poner de golpe frente a mí una copia del periódico del día. -Embajador Alienígeno tiene conflicto con estafadora errante- declaraba el Encabezado. Tomé el periódico, lo leí e hice una mueca. Ciertas palabras y frases estaban remarcadas por brillo patentado de la magia de Trixie. Los leí, murmurando en voz alta: "artista callejera estafadora" "responsable de ataque de Ursa mayor hace tres años" (ah, la clásica fiabilidad y precisión de la prensa) "Se sobre representa a si misma…" "El manager del teatro la describe como problemática y sobre pagada" ...

-eso último fue solo porque me atreví a exigirle a ese tacaño bribón que esta vez me pagara a tiempo- gruño. -una vez estuve sin comer dos días porque "su trabajo de oficina se retrasó" -ella sorbio de su bebida. -Y esta soda es lo último que queda de mi "excesivo y grandioso salario" según él. -

\- ¿te despidió...? – pregunte.

 _-Por supuesto que me despidió ¡tú trasero de babuino pelón! -_ me grito, azotando sus cascos contra la mesa y recargándose en ellos. Mis guarda espaldas se agitaron un poco, pero no se movieron, solo se quedaron ahí viéndola. Ella no se dio cuenta o no le importo en lo absoluto. Ella me miro desde unos centímetros de distancia, enseñando los dientes apretados. - ¡el me arrojo mi último cheque en la cara y me lanzo a la calle! Y para este momento ya ha de haber corrido la voz con cada escoria tacaña en la administración de los teatros de aquí a Hoofington que ¡Contratarme es una invitación al desastre! ¡o voy a poder conseguir otra actuación en ningún lado de Equestria ¡Y todo gracias a ti!-

Mi temperamento egoísta ya bastante agitado estos días se encendió. Ya estaba cargando y lista para disparar los dos barriles, cuando de pronto ella dejo de verme, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Sollozos agudos hicieron que su cuerpo temblara, mientras se tendía sobre la mesa, sus lágrimas se extendían por todos lados.

Una vez escuche esta frase de los indios que decía "que las lágrimas son la pintura de guerra de las mujeres." No era esa la verdad. No importa cuánta razón tengas y cuan equivocada este ella, en el instante en que una mujer con la que peleas comienza a llorar, harías bien en solo rendirte, tenderte y MORIR. Mi ira se desinflo como globo ponchado. Me quede ahí como idiota mirando a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie berrear, mi ira se volvió humillación en un instante. -ya han pasado… dos… AÑOS… y justo cuando… creo que… los ponis… están olvidando… por fin… y que… finalmente… me puedo poner… de pie…- dijo entrecortadamente por un ataque de hipo.

Sin palabras le preste mi pañuelo. Ella se secó los ojos, y se limpió la nariz y trato de devolvérmelo. Lo hice señas para que se lo quedara (mientras mi brony interior trataba de estimar en cuanto habría podido subastar ese pañuelo en Ebay.) -Lo siento, Trixie- dije con cansancio. -Pero dudo que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer para que las cosas salieran diferente. -

Trixie suspiro y se sorbio la nariz. -Oh, a quien estoy engañando- dijo quietamente, con una mejilla descansando sobre la mesa. -Ese acto estaba destinado a terminar de la forma en que lo hizo. Siempre lo hacen, desde siempre. Eh estado en bajada desde mucho antes de Ponyville...- dijo mientras se sentaba y se limpiaba los ojos.

-Cuéntame a cerca de Ponyville- le dije.

Trixie hizo una mueca en mi dirección. -Pensé que eras el "Vigilante del más allá" - señalo. - ¿Qué no lo sabes ya? ¿además, porque habría de importarte? -

Me tome un instante para pedir lo de siempre; un agua carbonatada con un toque de limón extra grande. Luego rasque mi barba mientras pensaba. -Digamos que quiero escucharlo directo de la boca del caballo- le dije. -Es verdad que vi lo que paso, eso sí. Fue más como un sumario de unos veintidós minutos de duración. Quiero saber más. Por ejemplo: ¿Por qué toda esa fanfarronería? ¿Por qué las mentiras? ¿y las bromas crueles sobre tu propia audiencia? Incluso ella en la tierra, esa aproximación… parecía contra productiva. Por eso quiero saber toda la historia. – en eso llego mi bebida. Tome un sorbo. -Compláceme. -

Trixie suspiro -está bien- dijo. – Te contare todo sobre Ponyville. Pero primero hay algunas cosas que debes de entender, humano. Cosas sobre ser un poni en el mundo del espectáculo, y sobre ser un unicornio. –

\- ¿Cómo qué? -

Ella me señalo su cadera con un casco. - ¿dime, a que se parece mi cutie mark? -

\- ¿a una varita...? - respondi. - ¿y es relevante por...? -

-Mi talento es la magia. O debería de serlo. Conozco docenas de trucos, quizás centenares, pero solo son eso _Trucos._ – dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada. - ¿tienes idea de lo que es ser una unicornio adulta cuyo talento los trucos de salon _?_ -

-era fácil al inicio, después de que obtuve mi cutie mark. Podía aprender truco tras truco, y realizarlos cada vez que quería. Los Ponis, hasta mis padres, pensaron que era una niña prodigio. Y todos estaban encantados con la potrilla que podía hacer toda clase de trucos llamativos, así que era fácil emocionar a la audiencia, me enamore del escenario, los aplausos me deslumbraron...- suspiro.

-pero conforme crecía descubrí que era cada vez más difícil complacer a los ponis. Las ovaciones por ser una wunderkind [3] se acabaron. Cuando fracase en la entrada a la Escuela de Unicornios Talentosos, mi relación con mis padres... se fue al caño. Entonces cuando logre entrar al circuito del entretenimiento ambulante, la primera cosa que aprendí es que no importaba que clase de rutina tratara de hacer, siempre, SIEMPRE había algún poni en la audiencia que era mejor que yo en lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo, o al menos pensaba que lo era. Y lo siguiente que supe es que, si no podías callar a los "objetantes", estabas condenada en el mundo del espectáculo.

-Y adonde quiera que fuera con mi espectáculo, siempre había objetantes. -

-todo el tiempo los ponis me retaban, tratando de opacarme en mi propio espectáculo... y pronto toda mi rutina consistía en callar a los objetantes. No importaba si ellos eran ponis de un truco y yo conociera cientos, si no podía vencerlos en ese único truco de ellos, yo era un _fraude._ Ni siquiera en las cutiañera [4] o cumpleaños podía evitar que me retaran hasta los niños.

Ello señalo a mis manos. - ¿te das cuenta de que los idiotas en el teatro Tenpenny de hecho esperaban que pudiera de alguna forma hacer ese... tronido de articulaciones... lo que fuera que sea que hiciste con tus dedos? -

-cada show, cada actuación era un concurso. Cada audiencia era el enemigo. – entonces lucio muy decepcionada. -llego el momento en que yo realmente ODIABA a mi audiencia. – una lagrima corrió por su rostro, ella la limpio decididamente de su cara con la parte de atrás de su pezuña.

-Debo de hacer notar que parecía como que tú lo estabas pidiendo- dije con gentileza. -qué hay de todo el asunto de la rutina de la "Gran y Poderosa" así como la… invención de todas tus hazañas...-

Trixie resoplo y se recargo en la mesa para picarme en el pecho. - ¿es una broma? Entiende esto de una vez, humano; Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero nadie respeta a un unicornio por su versatilidad mágica o estilo, solo lo respetan por su poder. Por CUANTO puede hacer, no cuan bien lo puede hacer. – ella agito sus pezuñas sobre su cabeza y giro los ojos. -Digo, solo gobernadas por una Princesa cuya única calificación para tomar el trono fue su habilidad para mover el sol ¡por si sola! -

Yo asentí con renuencia; eso encajaba perfecta pero dolorosamente con lo que ya había observado. Un recuerdo el examen de admisión de Twilight Sparkle para la escuela de unicornios dotados; ellos no probaron su conocimiento o sus habilidades, solo la hicieron tratar de empollar un huevo resistente a la magia. Visto de esa forma seria como que la gente tuviera que levantar pesas muy pesadas para poder entrar a Harvard.

-Además, lo dijiste tu mismo… es una _rutina_ _._ Todos en el mundo del espectáculo deben de tener una. Ya que deben de pararse a hacer mucho ruido sobre como su espectáculo es el más fabuloso, sorprendente, y magnifico de todos los shows…-

-El Espectáculo más grande de la tierra- comente. -si ya entiendo tu punto. -

Sus orejas se aplanaron. -Yo... no estoy muy orgullosa la mentira sobre la Ursa mayor- dijo. -Pero gran y acrobática Celestia, jamás pensé que cualquiera sería _cabeza hueca_ ¿Par creerlo sinceramente! Por eso elegí una historia tan ridícula mi charlatanería, y por eso es que elegí una creatura tan _rara_ y exótica...- ella sacudió su cabeza.

Yo gruñí. Tendría que ser amable con ella sobre eso. Que alguien algún día pregunte sobre P.T. Barnum; hace tiempo la gente entendía que los artistas eran actores, y que todo ese exagerar y evidente sin sentido era parte del show y que no debía de ser tomado en serio. Pero para mí generación, sin embargo, ya éramos un montón de Papanatas hiper emocionales que tiraban a la basura sus discos de Milli Vanilli solo porque descubrieron que la grandiosa música dentro de hecho no la cantaban los hombres de color en la portada... [5]

-Pero me salí del tema ¿no es así? – ella dijo secamente, tomando trago de su bebida. -tu querías escuchar sobre lo que paso en Ponyville.

-no hay mucho que contar. Solo jalé mi vagón hasta la plaza de este pequeño pueblo cerca del mediodía y comencé a montar mi espectáculo. Fuegos artificiales, fanfarrias, lo usual. Y comienzo a interesar a la multitud en mi show, y aun no termino mi acto de apertura cuando una bufona de crin arcoíris comienza a abuchearme. - ella hizo una mueca. -Que encantadores los pueblerinos. La mayoría de los ponis espera hasta que comienzo el show propiamente dicho antes de decirme que apesto. – yo me reí un poco con eso.

-como sea, esta esté grupito justo en la primera fila. Un par de unicornios, una poni terrestre, la pegaso y un bebe dragón. Y están comentando a todo pulmón cuan egoísta y creída soy y como estaba "tocando mi propio cuerno..." – Te lo juro, parecía que nunca antes habían _visto_ un show ambulante. Yo ya estaba de mal humor y eso acabo con mi paciencia. Decidí pasar directo al reto del objetante. -

Ella resoplo de nuevo. -toda esa crítica de que era una presumida vanidosa ¡Pero si prácticamente saltaron al escenario por si mismas…! -

-Él bebe dragón era el que las incitaba. La primera fue la poni granjera con su asentó tenso como cuerda de banjo. Comienza a hacer una bastante impresionante rutina de trucos con la cuerda... estoy segura de que entretendría a la audiencia por un minuto o dos. Mientras esta saltando, yo uso un truco para amarrarla con su propio laso. La audiencia se rie, por un momento creo que eso va a ser todo… ¡Nadie va a tratar de correrme de mi propio escenario después de ESO! -

-Pero nooo, aquí viene la de la crin arcoíris. Típica atleta pegaso; ella trata de superarme con _maniobras aéreas_ _._ ¿Me pregunto si en su tiempo libre, ella reta a ponis sin piernas a correr? -

-yo use su propio truco de alteración del clima contra ella, la envuelvo en un pequeño tornado... cuando finalmente sale esta tan verde como el pasto y gracias a Celestia, ya no me da más problemas. Le lanzo un pequeño relámpago en el trasero para córrela del escenario.

\- ¡Entonces entra la TERCERA! Tres de ellas ¡En fila! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Yo estoy tratando de ganarme la vida y estos ponis están tratando de atropellarme! Es una de las unicornios esta vez. - Trixie pareció hervir un poco. -una banal y exagerada princesa de pueblo... ella sube al escenario, agitando su ligero blanco en la cara de todos, y comienza a darme una lectura sobre _clase y estilo..._ todo mientras convierte una de mis cortinas en un vestido elegante y se pone glamorosa en _mi escenario._

-y vaya que tenía un acento terrible, además. Podía oír claramente su acento de Maneasota[6] bajo su falso acento de Canterlot, tan claro como el día- dijo burlona. Yo casi me ahogo con mi soda.

-Ya estaba harta para este punto. Así que hizo la cosa más ruin que pude pensar...-

-le pusiste su crin de color verde- dije por ella.

 _-Verde vomito_. – me corrigió Trixie. -con ramitas saliendo del cabello. Ella salió corriendo histérica... ¡Y maldición el pequeño lagarto purpura me está encarrilando OTRA poni con la intención de exhibirme como fraude! - Trixie golpeo su cabeza contra la meza ante el recuerdo. -una joven unicornio purpura. Gracias a Celestia, ella tiene la decencia de no dejarse encandilar. - Trixie suspira y se soba su frente. - ¿Por qué nadie tiene ya esas _buenas maneras_? -

-después de eso el show continuo sin problemas... excepto por los dos potros empeñados en andar conmigo. -

-Snips y Snails... debo decir, que fuiste bueno… inconsiderada con ellos, especialmente porque eran tus fans. -

Trixie giro los ojos molesta. -lo sé, lo hacía a _propósito_ _._ ¡estaba tratando de hacer que se _alejaran_ _!_ Estaban tan obsesionados conmigo que comenzaba a ser incómodo.

-y los potrillos deslumbrados por la fama _son_ muy problemáticos – ella continuo. - ¡una vez casi me _linchan_ porque una potrilla con sueños de huir de casa y ser una artista ambulante se escabullo en mi vagón y yo no me di cuenta hasta que estaba a ocho kilómetros del pueblo! –

-nada parecía lograr que se fueran, así que al final solo los ignore. – su cara se arrugo del disgusto. -de haber sabido que me iban a echar encima un _Jodido Oso Gigante_ los hubiera vigilado mejor. Asi que me despierto en medio de la noche y lo siguiente que se ¡es que estoy huyendo por mi vida a causa de que mis "fanáticos" con muerte cerebral me han traído una Ursa y la han llevado al centro del pueblo! Esas mentes confusas, Arcturus. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan _Estúpidamente Suicidas? -_

-cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi primo y yo nos fuimos de safari a cazar osos armados solo con un apagador-(1) dije ociosamente. -es fácil olvidar lo irracionales que pueden ser los niños. -

Trixie suspiro y se sobo la frente de nuevo. -lo sé, después de todo solo eran potrillos... aunque estoy inclinada a pensar que tiene, bueno, _problemas mentales._ – yo solo sonreí y no dije nada. -pero aun así… lo que _hicieron_ _..._ ARG.

-esa cosa destrozo mi caravana…- ella se detuvo y la voz entrecortada, claramente afectada por el recuerdo de sus posiciones perdidas. -solo se paró sobre ella y la aplano. Luego va y nos acorrala. Yo trate de usar mi magia para asustar a la bestia... quizás habría tenido más éxito golpeándola con un matamoscas. Estaba segura de que iba a ser devorada y esos dos pobres potrillos retardados conmigo. -

-Gracias al creador, la unicornio purpura estaba ahí. Ella salvo nuestras vidas, y a todo el pueblo. Ella lanzo un conjuro de música para calmar a la bestia, le dio leche, la levito fuera del pueblo y hacia el bosque Everfree. Si, Leche. ¡creerías que la cosa era un _bebe?_ – ella dijo agitando las patas. Al parecer se había olvidado de todo el asunto del vigilante del mas allá, en la emoción de contar la historia.

\- ¿no guardas ningún resentimiento contra ella por eclipsarte? -

\- ¿resentirla? ¿Por qué lo haría? – pregunto alegremente Trixie. - ¡ella me salvo la vida! De hecho, estoy agradecida de que no me humillara en el show. – dijo mientras alzaba una ceja. -de hecho, siento lastima por ella cuando lo pienso. No puedo entender que hace ella en ese pueblucho con todo ese poder y talento... uno pensaría que ya la habrían reclutado velozmente para la academia de unicornios dotados, o para la hermandad de magos reales… -

-Como sea, la turba había comenzado a reunirse. Ya sabía para donde soplaba el viento… todos me iban culparme del asunto, tal vez me encerrarían en la cárcel y me harían pagar los daños, o tal vez me llenarían de brea y plumas... oh no parezcas tan escéptico, humano… suele pasar todo el tiempo a los actores ambulantes como yo. Tengo amigos que han sido rapados y subidos a un tren, solo por tener lo desventura de llegar al pueblo el mismo día que una plaga de parasprites lo hacía. – ella comienza a imitar a un iracundo aldeano. – "¡hemos sufrido un desastre! ¿Quién es el culpable? ¡ahí hay un extraño! ¡Juntemos nuestras tres neuronas comunales y _culpémoslo_ _! Agarrenlo_ , Arrrrrrrr..." -

-sé que grite algo… pero no recuerdo que, estaba tan ofuscada… lance una bomba de humo, y corrí por mi vida. – ella bajo la cara un poco. -ya no tenía nada. Ni mi caravana, ni mis accesorios, ni mi bolsa groucho (2), ni siquiera mi sombrero y mi capa... -

-y las cosas se fueron en picada, para cuando llegue al siguiente pueblo, la noticia de lo pasado ya lo había hecho. Entonces descubrí que las objetantes que había avergonzado, y su amiga la unicornio purpura ¡eran las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía!- dijo y mientras hacia la señal de comillas continuo. – "Maga fraudulenta causa el ataque de una Ursa" "Twilight y las portadoras salvan pueblo de metida de pata de una falsa maga" – pronto toda Equestria sabía que era una fanfarrona y un fraude. Así que ningún pueblo me dejaba hacer mi acto, ningún manager me contrataba, ni había escenario que me aceptara.

-El resto debería de ser evidente. El trabajo en el Tenpenny era una basura, solo estaba ahí para ser el blanco de practica para los tomates que llevaban los ponis. Solo trataba de juntar lo suficiente para comprar un nuevo vagón, regresar al circuito...- su cara se entristeció. -no es que importe ya. Ya está escrito en roca que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie es una mentirosa, una bufona y un fraude. -

Ella bajo la mirada. -Lo siento… por culparte- me dijo. -me gane mi horrible reputación, un mal acto a la vez. Y ahora parece ser que realmente estoy acabada. – una lagrima suya cayó sobre la mesa. -Solía amar hacer que los ponis sonrieran y aplaudieran. ¿Qué le paso a eso? -

Me recargo en el respaldo de mi asiento y considero a la poni en frente de mí. Tenía algunas preguntas muy específicas que hacer a mis amigas de Ponyville, pero tenía la impresión de que la historia en general era cierta. Estaba mirando a una poni que para todo propósito, había nacido en la era y lugar equivocados. Ella no había podido vivir las expectativas de su cutie mark desde que era una potrilla, porque su "talento especial" no era preciado en lo absoluto. Ella era una maga de escenario en un mundo donde la magia real era tan común como la tierra, y se había visto obligada a pasar toda su vida siendo una fanfarrona mentirosa, y mordiendo más de lo que podía masticar, para compensarlo.

¿podría ayudarla? ¿debería?

Mire a la pony azul claro llorando frente a mí en su soda de cereza y suspire. _Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa..._

-Trixie- le dije. -Si pudiera ofrecerte mi ayuda ¿la aceptarías? -

Pude ver como se sorprendía y se llenaba de esperanza. pero después dudo, vi el orgullo y su necesidad luchar en sus ojos. -supongo que lo haría- respondió finalmente, claramente avergonzada. -La no tan Grandiosa y Poderosa Trixie no tiene realmente muchas opciones. ¿pero… qué clase de ayuda puedes tu ofrecerme? -

* * *

-espera un segundo ¿Tú quieres que la ayudemos? - dijo incrédula Rainbow Dash. - ¡Ella no merece que nadie la ayude! -

-es absolutamente una gran cosa, Rainbow Dash, que no reservemos nuestra ayuda solo para quien se lo merece- le amoneste con un tono algo acido -de lo contrario nuestros mundos estarían mucho peor de lo que ya están. -

Las mane six y yo estábamos reunidos en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Ya que requería de algunos coconspiradores en mi plan, y me parecía que era muy apropiado incluir a las representantes de la Armonía de Equestria en esta aventura. Además, debo confesar que tenían un deseo personal de cerrar el círculo... después de oír la versión de Trixie de la historia, sentí que tenía un… digamos que una obligación Brony de que todos se hicieran responsables.

Y para ello había, con el permiso de las Princesas, tomado un fin de semana para ir a Ponyville y convencido a las otras de unirse a este pequeño pow wow [7] en la librería, donde mientras disfrutábamos de algo de té y galletas, revele mis intenciones... a una menos que entusiasta audiencia.

-pero, Arthur- comenzó a decirme Twilight Sparkle -Trixie… es solo una poni cualquiera en el mundo del espectáculo. ¿Qué te hace estar tan motivado a ayudarla? -

-por qué me siento mal por ella- respondí con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender sobre eso? -

-Si me preguntan, yo digo que ella obtuvo lo que se merecía- gruño Rainbow Dash desde algún lugar cerca de las vigas del techo. -Todo lo que sucedió está dentro de su cabeza. -

\- Siento sonar tan odiosa, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash sobre esto- Rarity olisqueo y después mordió su galleta. -uno cosecha lo que siembra...-

-Sip, ella entro al pueblo, alardeando, jactándose y mintiendo. Ella obtuvo lo que se merecía- comento Applejack.

Sentí que mi mal carácter estallaba. - ¿Y acaso eso estaría bien para ti, Applejack?- comencé a decir. - ¿Qué arruinen tu reputación? ¿Qué destruyan tu casa _?_ \- Applejack parecía sorprendida. -Si, Applejack, ese vagón era su _casa_ y también su medio de _subsistencia_ _._ Me parece que eso es una pena demasiado alta por solo contar cuentos chinos ¿no lo crees? -

Applejack se embridó, pero fue Rainbow Dash quien replico. -Hey, ella fue más que eso. – dijo mientras cruzaba sus cuartos frontales. - ¡era una gran fanfarrona… jactanciosa! -

-Nunca hemos visto una de ESAS aquí en Ponyville- replique fríamente. Algunas de las presentes soltaron risitas.

Rainbow Dash se puso roja. – oye, ella era una MENTIROSA! ¡y una CRETINA! -

De algún modo logre controlar mi naturaleza combativa. Estos ponis _no son_ _el enemigo,_ me recordé a mí mismo. No había ningún enemigo aquí. Así que respire hondo y recupere la compostura. -Rainbow Dash, es Cierto o No que tú la abucheaste e interrumpiste durante su propio show? – le exigí una respuesta.

Dash tartamudeo un poco. -Bueno sí, pero… -

-Pero nada. Todas ustedes… Y ESO TE INCLUYE A TI, SPIKE- exclame sobre mi hombro. Pude escuchar el sonido de alguien luchando por no tirar los platos, pero ninguna respuesta verbal. -Todas ustedes- continúe mirando a las demás -estuvieron ahí, mientras ella hacia su show, hablando de cuan arrogante y egoísta era, hasta el punto de abuchearla por ello. – me incline hacia adelante y las mire acusadoramente. - Pero _Note_ que apenas ella hizo el reto ustedes tres prácticamente se _atropellaron_ una a la otra para llegar al reflector y exhibirla a ella. - Rarity fue la que más se sonrojo al oír eso. Me recline hacia atrás. -Trixie tiene sus problemas, pero les juro que ustedes parecen tener un caso severo del "síndrome de la amapola alta". [8]-

Varias parecían confusas, unas pocas, en particular Twilight, si entendieron. -bueno, en realidad eso me parece un poco excesivo, Arthur… -

\- ¿Oh en serio? _¿Señorita Yegua bienhechora?_ \- Twilight se estremeció un poco. Al parecer ella había estado reconsiderando ese pequeño y brillante plan con los años. -todas ustedes se enojaron de que Rainbow Dash estuviera orgullosa y alardeara por sus actos heroicos, así que van y se meten en un disfraz chillón… -

\- ¿Chillón? - exclamo Rarity ofendida.

-PURPURA BRILLANTE es CHILLON, Rarity. Se ponen su disfraz chillón, entonces van y _acaparan el reflector_ para "ponerla en su lugar." – sus expresiones sugerían que varias de ellas no lo habían visto de esa forma. Y a juzgar por la dolida expresión de Rainbow Dash, la reconciliación no había sido tan fácil o sin problemas como la caricatura lo había hecho parecer.

\- ¿o que hay de la competencia de los jóvenes voladores Rarity? Obtienes un par de alas y en diez segundos ya estas tratando de opacar a Rainbow Dash en su propia presentación. - Rarity se mordió el labio y me miro con recelo. -Y luego está el día de envolver el invierno… estaban más preocupadas de que la nueva y elegante unicornio no usara sus llamativos poderes, de lo que estaban por _que el trabajo se hiciera a tiempo._ -

Applejack gruño. -oye eso fue por _tradición_ y la tradición es…-

-…una guía para los sabios y _una regla para los tontos_ \- interrumpí abruptamente. -la fiscalía descansa. – suspiré y me senté, moviéndome en un busca de una posición más cómoda. -Síndrome de la amapola alta: el impulso mezquino de tratar de tirar a cualquiera que sobre salga demasiado... ya sea que se lo merezca o no… es malo en todos lados, pero parece ser más notorio en los pueblos pequeños. Es simple orgullo egoísta, vuelto hacia adentro. Puedes tenerlo y no saberlo. Y todas ustedes lo tienen y _mucho_ _._ cuando Trixie entro al pueblo, las podadoras salieron. Ustedes la acosaron, ella los humillo por eso y después se quedaron ahí alardeando cuando ella "obtuvo lo que se merecía". -

-Oh, todo esto son tonterías- dijo Rainbow Dash. -vamos Twi, AJ, Rarity, USTEDES vieron como era ella... Fluttershy, Pinkie, si USTEDES hubieran visto a alguien actuar como ella, no habrían pensado que ella obtuvo lo que estaba buscando. -

Fluttershy se froto sus pezuñas frontales. -mmm... de hecho... – todo mundo guardo silencio para oír lo que tenía que decir. Hasta el ruido en la cocina se detuvo. -Trixie _no_ suena como si fueran un poni amable... - Dash se comenzó a ver presuntuosa, con una expresión que decía. ¿Ves ahí lo tienes _?_ -pero lo que tú le hiciste a _ella_ tampoco suena muy amable. Es decir, cuando yo era modelo... yo no lo disfrute, pero no quiero ni imaginar cuanto mas terrible hubiera sido si los ponis me hubieran estando gritando cosas crueles...-

-Cariño, ella puso mi cabello de color verde, - dijo ceñuda Rarity.

-bueno si, eso fue algo cruel. Quiero decir que fue todo lo que les hizo a todas ustedes ¿pero no fueron ustedes las que lo empezaron? – hizo notar Pinkie Pie. Ay, le dio justo al clavo.

-bueno... quizás...- acepto renuentemente Applejack. -Ah creo que, mmm, puedo ver como alguien más... lo vería desde esa perspectiva...sí. nos atrapaste ahí, Pinkie. -

Vi la apertura y decidí ir por remate. -por pura coincidencia ¿Twilight hiciste algo con sus pertenecías? Digo lo que quedo de ellas, es decir trataste de… ¿enviárselas o...? -

oohh, la culpa en su cara. -nnnoo, no lo hicimos- respondió. -hice que Snips y Snails limpiaran todos los restos, y lo que no estaba completamente destrozado, lo… metimos en un closet del palacio municipal. -

-bueno, obviamente yo sé dónde está ahora... así que devolverle sus posesiones terrenales sería un comienzo.-

Twilight asintió. -Y es lo correcto que hay que hacer, a pesar de todo- admitió. -pero en serio, Arthur. ¿Por qué estas tan empeñado en ayudarla? -

\- ¿Qué, no hay interés clínico de tu parte? – dije en broma. -yo pensé que podrías al menos hacer una investigación de todo esto. digo, ella es probablemente el caso de más larga duración del síndrome de fracaso de la Cutie Mark en toda Equestria...-

\- ¿que? – varias de las ponis exclamaron.

-Ella dio de sí misma- dije. -Twilight, su cutie mark es una varita _._ Una utilería de escenario. _Los Unicorns no usan varitas._ Su talento no es la magia, es el arte de la ilusión o _magia de escenario._ Trucos de magia hechos con el propósito de entretener a una audiencia... _en un mundo donde casi cada audiencia está conformada de magos reales.-_

\- ¿Y? – exigió una aclaración Dash.

-pongámoslo de esta forma, Rainbow Dash. ¿Cuál dirías que es tu mayor logro en la vida? -

-Oh eso es fácil… mi Rainplosion Sónica- dijo Dash confiada.

-entonces dime; ¿cuán bien crees que lo harías en un mundo donde todos, _hasta las tortugas_ _,_ pueden hacer la Rainplosion Sónica? -

-Eeeeerrrr- fue lo que pudo decir Rainbow Dash, haciendo una mueca. Por primera vez la vi mostrar algo de simpatía.

-Trixie no tiene algún talento mágico realmente reconocible… al menos no para los estándares Equestrianos- comencé a explicar. -ella tiene una inmensa galería de trucos de un uso que crece constantemente, pero su poder mágico llego al límite hace años. Ella ha sido incapaz de mantener a una audiencia entretenida con su talento desde que era una potrilla. Y tiene que lidiar constantemente con objetantes, burlistas y tarados… del tipo que parece solo asistir a sus presentaciones para deshacerse de sus tomates viejos o para tratar de robarse la atención para sí mismos… eso la ha obligado a jugar un rol- "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie" solo para poder ir de pueblo en pueblo. Ella ha estado golpeando por encima de su categoría durante _años_ _, y ella lo sabe_. Si ella no tiene SFCM, ella está a un pelo de tenerlo. -

-Ella es una actriz que dejo de ser amada por su público. Y lo que necesita ahora más que nada es recuperar ese amor; que pueda escuchar genuinos aplausos por ella, que la amen y que ella los ame a su vez. Una vez que eso pase ella podrá quitarse de encima su SFCM y podrá ser feliz de nuevo. No sé qué clase de personalidad esta debajo de esa mascara banal y orgullosa, pero muero por verla. -

Spike llego sosteniendo una charola de galletas recién horneadas. -bueno, eso es grandioso- dijo - pero ¿cómo la vas a ayudar? -

Tomé una enorme gallera… - ¡ah, Chispas de chocolate! – y la probé. -De hecho, ya comencé a hacerlo- dije entre mordidas. -saluden a su nuevo manager. -

\- ¿Que? – estaba comenzando a adorar ese pequeño coro.

-en realidad, manager diagonal administrador- les dije. -use mi ridículamente grande influencia para conseguirles algunas actuaciones en Canterlot. Nada muy grande, pero mucho mejor que ese trabajo que tenía en ese Teatro Tenpenny. También la ayude a actualizar un poco su rutina. La librería de humanidades tenía algunos libros de trucos de magia e ilusiones, biografías de famosos Ilusionistas, ese tipo de cosas... y recuerdas esa carta que te mande hace algún tiempo, Twilight… ¿la que te pedía una lista de cosas imposibles o increíblemente difíciles de hacer con magia? -

-Si- respondió Twilight. - ¿para eso era que lo querías?... ¿pero cómo ayuda eso a Trixie? -

Como te dije, El talento de Trixie no es la magia; su talento es que es buena para el espectáculo _._ El viejo y deslumbrante espectáculo [9]. Ella es increíblemente versátil, pero de hecho así son la mayoría de los "magos" humanos. – entonces hice un pase con mi mano y aparecí una pelota de ping pong. Entonces hice que fueran dos, luego tres, cuatro y después las hice desaparecer. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa hicieron que las semanas practicando valieran la pena. -una considerable cantidad de sus efectos de hecho ya eran juegos engaños o juegos de manos, como el que acabo de hacer. – entonces saque la bola y se la di a Twilight para que la viera. -mmm, juego de pezuñas, supongo... que ella desarrollo por sí misma. Ella estaba _avergonzada_ cuando lo descubrí. Ya que ella creía que era hacer "Trampa". – yo me rei. - ¡Trampa! -

-esa es la razón por la que usa el sombrero, de esa forma. Ella esconde cuando esta y cuando no está usando su magia para hacer algo.

-Je, astuto- comento Dash.

Yo solté una risita. – como sea, entre tu lista y algunas combinaciones creativas de "magia" humana, elaboramos una serie de ilusiones que harán que tus viejos profesores se rasquen la cabeza. –

\- eso es grandioso ¿pero que hay acerca de su _personalidad? -_ Spike comento crítico.

Yo sonreí aún más. - ¿alguna vez les Conté sobre William Shatner? – les pregunté, mientras ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. -Actor humano, bastante famoso. Se volvió famoso por su participación en la serie de televisión llamada "Viaje a las Estrellas" la cual fue bastante popular cuando salió al aire... interpretó el papel principal del Capitán Kirk, de la Nave espacial Enterprise. – entonces hizo un saludo militar algo falso. -como sea, su carrera sufrió un duro golpe cuando el show terminó. Algunas coestrellas en el show dieron entrevistas y escribieron libros sobre su tiempo en la serie, y no pocos estaban enojados. Describieron a Shatner como pésimo actor… y la verdad es que, si lo era, algo… y como un iracundo y egocéntrico pelmazo con el ego inflado. Esto hizo parecer que la reputación de Shatner y hasta su carrera estaban acabadas.

-Entonces el hizo algo que era completamente alucinante. – solté una risita. - _Hizo que eso trabajara a su favor. –_

-el, bueno, básicamente comenzó a actuar como una _parodia_ de sí mismo. Egoísta, Mal actor, mal cantante, creído... siempre que estaba en una entrevista, en un show de televisión, o en una película o aparición en vivo, él siempre estaba en el escenario, interpretando a William Shatner el Ególatra, y lo hacía con una sonrisa y un guiño astuto en los ojos. ¿Sus enemigos querían hacerlo el hazme reír? Bien, el sería el hazme reír… pero se aseguraría de que todo el mundo supiera que el también participaba de la broma.

-Trixie estaba en el mismo bote. Ella tenía una reputación que nunca podría sacudirse; el de la banal, arrogante e incompetente mentirosa, La Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Así que simplemente le dije que dejara de tratar de evitarlo y que en vez de eso subiera el acto al doble. -

\- ¿Nos estas diciendo que le dijiste que se portara peor de lo que ya era?- pregunto incrédula Applejack. como respuesta, saque un alijo de periódicos de mi bolsillo y lo lance a la mesa del café. Eran hojas de varios periódicos, juntadas por clips, muy bienr ordenados, etiquetados, y algunos con fotografías; en una La Gran y Poderosa Trixie, que llevaba un sombrero y una capa mucho más grandes que antes, viendo se incluso más escandalosamente extravagante que antes. -las reseñas de los críticos- les dije. Ellas las tomaron y comenzaron a leerlas.

-Nueva actuación sorprende a los asistentes al teatro...-

-El acto principal habrá sido Adagio, pero evento culminante de la noche fue el acto de apertura de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie...-

-Deslumbra a la audiencia con desconcertantes ilusiones, mientras los tiene rodando por los pasillos con su exagerada personalidad de La Gran y Poderosa Trixie...-

-entre sus historias de risa loca, estaba su épica saga para derrotar al montículo de pasto y como destruyo a mortífero contrafuerte flotante...- [10]

-...en algún momento incluso aseguro haber derrotado a Nightmare Moon en un concurso de escupir semillas de sandía...-

\- "Tú has hecho enojar al Quiosco"; peculiar y entretenido espectáculo de la maga Trixie...-

-bueno, ella ya está bien metida en ello- comento Applejack.

-yo diría que parece estar funcionando- agrego Twilight, quien encontró esto divertido. - ¿Pero en donde encajamos nosotras en esto? -

-Si, a mí me parece que ella ya se está muy avanzada en su recuperando- dijo Rarity. - ¿Cómo podríamos nosotras ayudarla? -

Decidí que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía ahora. -así es, ella ya va en camino, pero antes de que llegue a algún lado, hay algunas cosas que ella debe dejar tras de sí... -

* * *

La yegua de unicornio encapotada cruzaba el improvisado escenario de una Victrola a la otra. - ¿ _Quién se_ _atreve a tratar de eclipsar a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie con su vulgar música? – ella metió su cara en una de la corneta bocina del reproductor de música_. _\- ¡Muéstrate, cantante diminuta! –_ ella sacó la cara. -condenación ¡ella huyó de nuevo! ¡Pero yo no seré tan fácilmente opacada! ¡JA, ja! – ella saco literalmente de la nada un extintor de incendios y lo vacío en uno de los gramófonos… solo para ser "cubierta" cuando espuma blanca salió de la trompa de la bocina detrás de ella.

Los potrillos sentados alrededor comenzaron a reírse con ganas. Por un momento me preocupe que las enfermeras de guardia en la habitación tendrían que pasar el resto de la tarde, reparando suturas. La "rutina de los portales Gramófono" de Trixie evidentemente estaba siendo un éxito. Mientras las victrolas reproducían una aria de popular opera, la rutina de Trixie consistía en ella corriendo de lado para el otro, tratando de expulsar a su competidora "la minúscula Cantante de ópera" de los gramófonos, retacando y a veces arrojando toda clase de cosas dentro de las cornetas, solo para que estas salieran por el otro lado… en detrimento de ella misma. El chiste era repetido con regaderas, una cuerda (al final acababa en tira y afloja consigo misma), un listón amarrado al final de un palo, un torrente de burbujas y finalmente una lluvia de fuegos artificiales. Los jóvenes hacían -oooohhh- y -aaaaaahhhh- y casi se morían de la risa.

La sala de cuidados infantiles aun resonaba con los aplausos cuando Trixie finalmente salió del "escenario." Había un no sé qué en su trote, que no estaba ahí antes y ella además sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ella casi se patina al vernos a todos… las Mane Six, Spike y a mí mismo… parados ahí esperando por ella. Ella rápidamente recupero su compostura, se alisó la capa y arreglo el sombrero, y se unió a nosotros, con una expresión neutra.

 _Esta es,_ pensé. _La prueba acida. [11]_

Ella se detuvo frente a las chicas y suspiro. -Ya veo que Mr. Arcturus las ha traído como le pedí- dijo. Con una pose rígida y formal, con la barbilla levantada. -Sabía que era muy probable que me encontrara con ustedes si venia aquí y como no quería que sucediera en algún lugar al azar del pueblo. Y si la Alcaldesa sabe que estoy aquí, así que no es necesario correr a sonar las alarmas- agrego, con la mirada fija en Rainbow Dash.

Entonces Trixie dudo. -La verdad es que... que no estaba segura de que era lo que iba a decir hasta este momento.

-No me voy a disculpar por como manejaba mi show en ese entonces. Soy una _actriz_ \- remarco. -es mi _trabajo_ Alardear, Jactarme y presumir. Y sí, eso incluye decirle un montón de mentiras descaradas a los ponis, Si eso es lo que hace falta para que se diviertan. Y ciertamente no me arrepiento de ridiculizar a un montón de objetantes. – Las mane six no dijeron nada, pero algunas de ellas no se veían muy contentas.

Entonces Trixie aparto la vista. -Lo que en verdad lamento es haberlo llevado demasiado lejos. Pero después de todos estos años de malas audiencias y gente tratando de madrugarme [12], llegue al punto donde yo era la que pegaba primero… antes de que los demás me pegaran a mí. Estaba siendo cruel, arrogante y rencorosa, incluso con aquellos que eran mis fans... y me voy a disculpar con ellos más adelante. Las lastime y espero que ustedes acepten mi disculpa. -

Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se miraron entre ellas. -eh creo que podemos hacer eso- dijo Applejack con timidez. Creo que ella estaba recordando cómo les llame la atención por estar tan dispuestas opacar a una completa extraña. -puede que nosotras también hiciéramos una o dos cosas que no debíamos. -

-See...- dijo Rainbow Dash. -está bien, pero solo porque tú te disculpaste primero. – dijo mientras cruzaba sus cuartos frontales en forma desafiante.

-Y yo que pensaba que tu querías ser la primera para todo- dije en broma.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, ja, ja- me dijo Dash.

Rarity dio un paso adelante. Y la temperatura bajo unos grados en el acto. Dos prima donnas juntas suelen tener ese efecto. Ambas se midieron mutuamente, con las barbillas levantadas, casi se podían ver el frio y el hielo amontonándose entre ambas.

-Yo... supongo que no sería _poco agraciado_ no aceptar tu disculpa- dijo, mientras sacudía sus mechones. -incluso si tuve que pasar tres días tratando con cada tinte para el cabello que tenía, para tratar de regresar mi melena a su color natural...-

Trixie levanto una ceja. - ¿que? Oh, cariño. - dijo casi ronroneando - ¿no trataste de dispersarlo? Solo era una ilusión, después de todo. Hubiera desaparecido sola después de una hora. –

\- ¡QUEEEEEE? – chillo Rarity. -quieres decir que... todo esos... tintes y enjuagues... y las _raíces dañadas_ y... - la cara de la modista hizo toda clase de contorciones difíciles de describir. Oh cielos. Supongo que hay personalidades que van a chocar no importa cuán arrepentidas estén.

Las demás, especialmente Applejack, se estaban divirtiendo demasiado con el desconcierto de Rarity.

Trixie cedió, pero solo un poco. -tranquilízate, cariño, tu crin al final se ve perfecta- le dijo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro a Rarity. Rarity se tocó sus risos índigos, con una expresión malhumorada.

Twilight entonces dio un paso adelante. -estoy feliz de que quieras disculparte… dejando de lado los choques personales- intervino, mientras veía a Rarity con una mirada divertida. -Y nosotras te tenemos buenas noticias. - Trixie la miro curiosa. Twilight abrió sus alforjas y saco un manojo de tela, y se lo paso flotando a yegua del espectáculo. Trixie lo tomo. Lo desenvolvió y resulto ser una capa y sombreros estrellados conocidos. - ¡Mi sombrero y mi capa! – grito Trixie, abrazándolos y los acaricio en su pecho como si fuera una muñeca largamente extraviada. Lagrimas salieron de las esquinas de sus ojos. La sonrisa en su cara era de puro gozo.

-Logramos salvar algunas de tus posesiones del viejo vagón- Twilight continuo. -están empaquetados y esperando a que los recoja. -

Trixie no parecía estar poniendo atención. La capa y sombrero se veían gastados y era evidente que habían sido remendados. No eran tan extravagantes como los cubiertos de brillantina que usaba ahora. Pero ella los manipulo como si fueran de seda cubierta de diamantes. –

Esto… fueron las ultimas cosas que mi madre hizo para mí, antes de que dejara la casa- ella dejo escapar un sollozo. -pensé que los había perdido para siempre. Muchas gracias...-

-También tuvimos una charla con la alcaldesa– le dije. -ella estuvo de acuerdo… aunque renuentemente… que tu no eras legalmente responsable del ataque de la Ursa, y que debidas ser compensada por la pérdida de tu caravana. -

\- ¿que? Eso significa que… Oh no,- Trixie hizo una repentina mueca. -La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no va a dejar de… demandar a las familias de esos dos potrillos con _problemas mentales_ …- ella se interrumpió confundida al oír el estallido de carcajadas a su alrededor. - ¿que? -

-Terroncito, eso jóvenes tienen problemas, pero "mentales" no- dijo Applejack. -ono de ellos en realidad es demasiado listo para su propio bien, y el otro es candidato a la Escuela para Unicornios Dotados… ¡Con una beca académica! -

\- ¿esos dos? – el escepticismo de Trixie era denso como una papilla fría.

-ellos son como cualquier otro potrillo- dijo Fluttershy. -solo que no tienden a ser previsores. -

-Si el conocimiento es la proporción, y la sabiduría es la dirección- yo comencé a decir. - ¿Snips y Snails? ...bueno... -

-Imagina un manubrio de bicicleta pegado con cinta de ducto a la punta de un cohete...- termino por mi Rainbow Dash.

-aun así...- comenzó a decir Trixie. -son solo potrillos…-

Twilight sacudió su cabeza. -Ponyville tiene un fondo para emergencias y desastres- le dijo. -para ayudar en caso de tener que reconstruir cuando algo grande pasa. -

\- ¿Para que necesitaría una aldea tranquila…? – comenzó preguntar Trixie.

Pero Applejack la interrumpió. -ataque de Parasprites- comento.

-El Cancerbero- contribuyo Twilight.

-Dragon desbocado- Fluttershy también dijo. Spike trago saliva y se escondió. -Dos, si cuentas al de la montaña… para ser sincera el segundo fue más un problema de Smog...mmm...-

-Enfermedad por pastelillos malos- contribuyo Pinkie Pie. -oh es verdad y dos estampidas, una de vacas y otra de conejos. -

-Ustedes... VIVEN peligrosamente, no es así- dijo una perpleja Trixie.

-No tienes ni idea- respondió en broma Twilight con expresión seria.

-Como sea, lo discutimos con la alcaldesa. Y tu… vagón...- comenzó a decir Rarity mientras agitaba un casco -estaba cubierto por el seguro. Así que la alcaldesa te ha extendido un cheque...-

El alarido de felicidad de Trixie ahogó cualquier otra cosa que se haya dicho.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _1) Es una anécdota Real del autor._

 _2) La bolsa Groucho era un monedero, que se llevaba en como una tanga bajo la ropa, era muy usada por actores ambulantes y gente del espectáculo de los 1800 a los años 40 para evitar que otras personas del medio los robaran. Y es la razón del nombre artístico de Groucho Marx… el era el que llevaba la bolsa Groucho con su dinero y el de sus hermanos._

* * *

Notas del Traductor.

0] instrumento "musical" también conocido como Kazoo. Que es más parecido a un silbato que a otra cosa.

1] en la traducción de la serie la llamaron jugo de manzana, La sidra que nosotros conocemos es alcohólica, mientras que la norteamericana no lo es, a esa la conocen como "Hard Cider" (Cidra dura).

2] basada en la teoría del "Campo mórfico" o como lo que piensas se puede manifiestar en el mundo.

3] palabra alemana para decir niño maravilla o niño genio.

4] Cutiañera versión poni de la Quinceañera, pero en vez de celebrar la edad en este caso una niña cumpla 15 años, se centra en haber obtenido su Cutie Mark.

5] no sé cuántos de ustedes conozcan a este dúo de Raperos, más bien cuarteto, unos actuaban y los otros cantaban y componían la música, unos tenían el carisma para traer al público, los otros el talento musical y cuando salió a la luz que los que actuaban supuestamente se aprovechaban de los otros, fue un escándalo de proporciones épicas, que acabo con la carrera de los 4. Según a quien le preguntes claro está.

6] versión poni de Minnesota. Supongo que el autor no pudo encontrar una versión poni de Boston, la ciudad natal de Tabitha st. Germain la voz en ingles de Rarity. Que en esa zona de los estados unidos hablan de forma similar.

7] Pow wow es una reunión o asamblea en alguno de los idiomas de los nativos norteamericanos.

8] en México también se le conoce como síndrome de la "Caca más grande"

9] conocido en inglés como "razzle dazzle" y se refiere a la tendencia del espectáculo actual de usar luces, coreografías, sex apeal y otros muchos trucos para encubrir que la música que estas escuchando en realidad no es tan buena como te pretenden hacer creer.

10] a mí solo me dio risa por lo totalmente absurdo de la idea. Pero no sé si todos lo encontraran gracioso.

11] encontré dos referencias a un Acid Test ni idea de a cuál se refiere el creador. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor usar la frase "Prueba de Fuego" siento al menos yo que era más adecuada..

12] en México, "Madrugar" a alguien es atacarlo o golpearlo sin que sepa que lo van a atacar o antes de que tenga tiempo de reaccionar, en pocas palabras sorprenderlo a la mala (Dice el dicho que "el que pega primero pega dos veces"). El autor usa en inglés "Cheap Shot" que al parecer significa lo mismo. Y no se limita a violencia. Hay muchas formas de "madrugar" a alguien.

13.- El nombre del Teatro Tenpenny (literalmente 10 peniques) es una referencia a lo que uno llamaría un teatro de mala muerte.


	11. Chapter 11

La Audiencia

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo: 11

* * *

 _Y ahora regresamos a su viaje programado por el ala de humanidades._

Ya se acercaba el medio día y todos, pero especialmente los niños comenzaban a sentir hambre. (Cuando un potrillo poni comienza a morder su lápiz, no es porque este pensativo.) por fortuna habíamos cruzado la sala y ya podíamos ver nuestra salvación. Estábamos en la entrada del pináculo de la nueva ala, la cúspide en la distribución de cualquier edificación publica, el eje sobre el cual gira realmente las ruedas del museo:

El área de comidas.

-Muy bien niños ¿todos tienen el dinero para su almuerzo? – les pregunto Cheerilee.

-Si, Miss Cheerilee- vino la algo cantada respuesta.

-está bien, entonces vayan, compren lo que quieran comer… pero quédense dentro de área de comidas- les dijo a los potrillos que ya comenzaban a alejarse. Las chaperonas también corrieron detrás de ellos, tratando de arrear a la pequeña manada de potrillos y potrillas.

Era como cualquier otra área de comida, un patio bastante amplio lleno de mesas y sillas, con las cuatro paredes llenas de locales de comida de variados niveles calidad. Hasta tenía una sorprendentemente familiar área de juegos para los niños en el centro... con resbaladillas, escaleras, tubos de plástico, pozos de pelotas, todo lo usual.

Los nombres de las franquicias (¿tenía Equestria franquicias?) me eran desconocidos, pero podía ver y oler lo que cada local ofrecía. Suspire en preparación para ir de mostrador en mostrador; las diferencias en la dieta entre los Equestrianos y los humanos hacia conseguir una dieta balanceada… en vez de conseguir algo cargado de carbohidratos o almidón, o incluso algo indigerible… un verdadero reto. Uno creería que sería solo cuestión de no pedir la paja frita; pero olvidan que los chefs en todas partes usan una gran variedad ingredientes en todas las comidas. Lo que requería un profundo análisis y preguntas muy específicas, para evitar comprar algo, que tuviera ensalada de tréboles o pasto en ellos o aros fritos hechos de alguna planta o flor toxica. ¿Qué cómo es de diferente? Aquí va una pista: Las floristerías venden aderezos de ensalada, para llevar con sus ramos.

Mis necesidades proteínicas también hacían todo un reto. Gracias a dios por lo huevos, nueces y frijoles. También doy gracias por el hecho de que Equestria comercia con varias especies que son carnívoras u omnívoras, y que por lo tanto tiene que poder acomodarlos de vez en cuando. Como tuvo que hacer mi dietista real (si, me asignaron uno también) el cual se vio forzado a inclinarse y buscar en las secciones de comida para mascotas del mercado de Canterlot...

Mientras miraba alrededor a las ofertas disponibles, consideraba cual sería mi mejor opción y casi me da un ataque cardiaco. Al final del patio había un restaurante de color rojo con adornos dorados y un muy familiar par de arcos dorados... -Oh Dios no- me queje. -Ella no pudo, no debe...-

Lo había hecho. La Princesa Celestia... o para ser justo, Celestia _y_ Luna... habían construido un McDonald's.

Hat Trick, Cloudwing y Bright Dawn me miraron confundidos. - ¿algo está mal, Arthur? - pregunto Hat Trick. -había escuchado sobre esto, es una recreación del restaurante más popular de tu mundo. Creíamos que estarías feliz de verlo... -

Me senté en una silla y me froté la cara con las manos. -Así es- respondi sombrio. -… por cualquier cantidad de "popular". Pero ese no es el problema. ¿Se acuerdan cuando les informaron sobre los hábitos alimenticios del mundo humano? – los tres hicieron diversas expresiones, pero todos asintieron. -Si, sabemos que comes carne- dijo Bright Dawn. -es solo… una de esas cosas. Es decir, los grifos comen carne... todos tenemos mascotas que también comen carne...-

-Si, pero ¿recuerdan el impacto que sufrieron cuando supieron la _clase_ de carne que era? - dije. -lo increíblemente difícil que fue para mí explicarles… y cuanto tiempo tomo para que todos pudieran entender... -

-Oh, te refieres a el asunto de la "carne de vaca" de "cerdo" y...- dijo Cloudwing, entonces se quedó mudo. Casi podías oír cuando el veinte les cayó a los tres. -quieres decir que este restaurant...- dijo apuntando a los arcos brillantes.

Yo suspire. -si. Esta franquicia, allá en la tierra, vende pollo, cerdo y _vaca_ _._ -

Para aquellos no familiarizados con lo que pasa en Equestria, déjenme dar un resumen: ¿pollos? ¿cerdos? Mascotas familiares. ¿vacas? El tema candente del momento es si se debería de permitir que las vacas puedan votar. Describirle un menú McDonald's a un Equestriano es como decirle al típico norteamericano que el restaurant nuevo en la esquina vende hamburguesas de carne de persona y Nuggets de perro. Me tomo demasiado esfuerzo convencer a los ponis cercanos a mí de que las Vacas de Equestria y las de la Tierra era criaturas distintivamente diferentes.

Par el poni promedio, este McDonald's sería el equivalente de una tienda de regalos en Auschwitz que se especializara en _pantallas para lamparas_ _. [1]_

Me puse de pie y recargándome en mi bastón caminé hacia adelante. Mis guardaespaldas, que estaban inusualmente sombríos, se reunieron a mi alrededor. Tuve la sensación, por alguna razón, de que yo era el condenado a hacer las hamburguesas y servírselas a la hambrienta población. Si definitivamente era un McDonald's, todo estaba en su lugar. Desde el menú iluminado sobre las cajas registradoras al piso cuidadosamente trapeado, hasta las parrillas visibles en la parte de atrás. Incluso tenían una estatua de Ronald McDonald sentada en una banca, sonriendo débilmente y congelado a mitad del saludo. La única diferencia visible era que esto adolescentes de apariencia aburrida con sus gorras de papel tenían pezuñas. La curiosidad me gano. Así que me acerque al mostrador y mire a la parte de atrás y _oh Dios mío, tenían a una vaca a cargo de las parrillas, Celestia eso es horrible, horrible y ENFERMISO…_

Em recargue en el mostrador, atónito. El flacucho potro detrás de él me miro con curiosidad. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? -

Yo lo mire con los ojos atormentados. -Mmmm...-

EL hizo otro intento. Valiente el muchacho. - ¿Le gustaría probar nuestro combo de Big Mac deluxe? – pregunto esperanzado.

Yo lo seguí viendo con fascinado horror. -Tu no me preguntas eso a mí con tu amiga la vaca para ahí detrás...-

\- ¿Perdón? -

Cloudwing me toco el hombro y me señalo una placa de cobre montada sobre un pared cercana.

 **Este restaurante es una recreación al detalle de la franquicia de restaurantes más popular del dominado por los humanos; planeta tierra. Sus fundadores presumían de su confiable calidad, limpieza y accesibilidad, y que puede ser encontrado en todos los continentes principales y en prácticamente cada país.**

Debajo, un texto más pequeño recitaba:

 _La franquicia original se especializa principalmente en productos de carne hechos de Gallus gallus domesticus, Sus domesticus y Bos Primigenius, especies terrestres con similitudes cosméticas a especies nativas de Equestria. Por lo que le menú ha sido modificado._

Bueno YA LO SABIA. Dudaba mucho que ellos estuvieran moliendo a los posibles clientes para hacer hamburguesas con ellos. Era solo que la absoluta disonancia cognitiva de todo el concepto... La placa, al menos, debería ayudar a prevenir desmayos entre los visitantes al museo. No hay nada como algo de ofuscación en latín para cubrirse las espaldas. Como fuera, deje que mis ojos miraran el menú. Una sorprendente cantidad de artículos se mantenían sin cambios; había panqueques, gajos de papa, todas las bebidas, papas a la francesa…

-esas. – dije mientras señalaba al menú. - ¿Paja o papa? -

-mmm, papa- dijo el poni cajero. -todas nuestras recetas son tan cercanas a las originales humanas como nos es posible. Autentica cocina humana- dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz.

-Mmm- murmure mientras le daba una mirada penetrante. El sonrió a modo de disculpa, cuando se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando. -un Big Mac combo, por favor, con mcnuggets y una malteada de fresa- ordene. Y puse dinero en el mostrador. Verlo registrar la venta fue inútil; ¡aun no logro descubrir cómo es que los ponis pueden usar estos teclados! - ¿de qué es la "carne" de la hamburguesa? - pregunte de forma casual.

-Es algo llamado "Boca" – dijo el cajero, mientras alzaba los hombros. -Es una receta que consiguieron de alguna forma del otro lado. El pollo y el pescado sin embargo son reales. Así que debe especificar si quiere una McChicken o una McChicken de _pollo_. – entonces se dio la vuelta hacia a la máquina de los helados. -¿pidió uno de fresa verdad? Oye Elsie- grito hacia la parte de atrás de la cocina - ¡La máquina de helados esta casi vacía! -

La vaca estaba dándole vuelta a la carne en la parrilla (¡Ceño Darebral! [2]) en la parte de atrás, esta dejo la espátula y dijo. -Oh, está bien, Grilly- respondió alegremente. -solo deja que me conecte a la máquina ordeñadora… (1)

Levante mi mano. _-Cancela la malteada-_ dije con firmeza.

Para cuando recibí mi charola con la comida, ya no estaba seguro si lo que experimentaba era nostalgia o surrealismo. Tome mi bandeja y me di la vuelta… solo para casi tirarlo de la sorpresa, ya que Cheerilee, las mane 6 y toda la clase de Cheerilee estaban parados de tras de mí. - ¡AAAH! Oh, hola a todos- dije.

Todos miraban más allá de mí. - ¿Este lugar vende comida HUMANA? – me pregunto Snips.

Le di una mirada a mi bandeja. -Ah, bueno si, técnicamente- respondí.

La respuesta fue unánime. - ¡GENIAL! -

Termine ayudando a la manada en pedir su comida. Pero después del cuarto, ya no pude más y le dije al cajero - ¡Cajitas felices para todos! – todos parecieron quedar contentos con esto, y finalmente todos nos sentamos a comer. Mis guardaespaldas pidieron ensaladas al igual que Rarity. Los demás tomaron lo que les toco, tomando de… referencia a _mi persona_ … siendo la excepción Rainbow Dash. Ella tenía que ser mejor que los demás y decidió ordenar una McChicken _de Pollo_... para el horror de la pobre Fluttershy. Ella se sentó ahí masticando su sándwich de pollo de forma desafiante mientras todos se le quedaban mirando.

-no es probable que le haga daño- le asegure a Twilight Sparkle. -allá en la Tierra, se sabe que los caballos comen carne en ocasiones. -

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Twilight con fascinado horror.

Yo asentí. -las tribus de las tundras a veces les daban carne a sus caballos cuando viajaban por terrenos donde no creía el pasto- dije. -algunos caballos incluso se volvían carnívoros… es raro, pero sucedía. Atacaban a los humanos, los mataban y luego se los comían parcialmente. El caballo de Alejandro Magno, Bucéfalo, se decía que era come hombres, por solo... ahhh, quizás esto no sea el mejor tópico para comer- me disculpe ante el círculo de caras verdes que me rodeaba. -y ¿Qué tal está el sándwich, Dash?-

-Meh- fue lo que salió de su boca llena. -no es tan bueno como una hamburguesa de margaritas. -

\- ¿Qué es lo que hace ahí? - me pregunto Applejack, viendo como levantaba el pan de mi sandwich.

-solo estoy... confirming el contenido de mi comida- le dije. cátsup, mostaza, pepinillos, aderezo, cebollas cortadas, queso… la "carne" parecía ser soya. -Ah claro, Boca Burger- [3] exclame, mientras rearmaba mi "Big Mac." -Es una marca popular de soya, que sirve de sustituto de la carne allá en la tierra. - le di una mordida y mordí concienzudamente.

\- ¿Y bien, sabe tan bien como en tu hogar? – pregunto Pinkie Pie.

-de hecho, sabe mejor- dije con una mueca de ironía en la cara, tras darle otra mordida a mi hamburguesa, continúe -la porción de carne es grande y bien asada a la parrilla, además de bien sazonada. La lechuga es fresca, como lo es el queso y si no me equivoco los panes son horneados. Las papas son crujientes y sabrosas y los Nuggets son gordos y jugosos. -

\- lo que manda la autenticidad al carajo, en serio ...usted deben de entender algunas cosas; Mcdonald's fue una de las primeras franquicias de comida rápida. Se volvió un éxito en base a su limpieza, veloz servicio y en la confiabilidad de su producto… una hamburguesa de queso seria siempre igual, no importaba en que McDonald la compraras. También son baratas y accesibles, lo que las hace aún más populares. Pero ser el _mas popular_ restaurante del mundo no es lo mismo que ser el _mejor_. O para aclarar el punto, que sea _bueno_ _-_

Deje mi "hamburguesa" en la mesa y comencé a probar las papa fritas. -la comida de McDonald's alla en la tierra, es conocida por ser sub-par. Oh, es comestible… pero es el tipo de cosas que buscas cuando no hay nada más disponible. Su cálida ha estado disminuyendo desde hace años. En estos días sobreviven básicamente a base de resultar atractivos para los niños, para los jóvenes... son comida suave, predecible y no impactante que además viene con un payaso sonriente y ¿un juguete? Perfecto para los niños. ¿Para los demás? - pregunte mientras me alzaba de hombros. -es básicamente combustible para personas. Comes y te vas. Como sea, para este momento son una institución que podría durar generaciones. De hecho, son objeto de un estudio de la prosperidad en la mediocridad. -

-Pues admito que no puedo entender como la gente puede odiar ese lugar y que aun así sea el restaurante más popular del mundo- admitió Cheerilee.

-Bueno, no es que _todos_ odien McDonald's. ni siquiera la mayoría de la gente lo hace... para la mayoría o les agrada o les es indiferente. - medite. -sin embargo, hay algunos para… bueno, para ellos odiar a Mcdonald's es una ideología. -

Miradas confusas fueron intercambiadas. -creeeeeeeeo que no te entiendo- me dijo Twilight.

-a ver deja te explico, para la mayoría de la gente que no les gusta McDonald's es algo así como "no me gusta este lugar así que me iré a comer a otra parte." Pero hay gente que en vez de eso dirían "Odio a McDonald's, quiero que el gobierno venga a demoler el lugar para que después yo pueda prenderles fuego a los restos." -

\- ¿y por qué son tan hostiles- pregunto Rarity.

-Es un tanto complicado... elos no odian la comida tanto como odian lo que creen que el restaurant representa... entre otras cosas, McDonald's es tan grande que se ha vuelto como el símbolo de facto del llamado "imperialismo Norteamericano." Por así decirlo. -

\- ¿Imperialismo Norteamericano? ¿Ósea que Los estados unidos de Norteamérica conquistan otras naciones y las obliga a comer su comida? – dijo Fluttershy. -eso suena muy como algo ruin. -

-Raro, pero Ruin- comento Twilight.

Tuve una breve imagen mental del presidente Ronald Reagan, maquillado como Ronald McDonald, haciéndole un candado al cuello a un pobre ciudadano de algún país del tercer mundo para meterle una Big Mac a la fuerza en la boca. _\- ¡Comete la hamburguesa! ¡Cómetela por la LIBERTAD! -_

...Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar la imagen. -No, creo que lo entendiste mal- entonces pensé en cómo explicar el concepto moderno de imperialismo. -No es como que Norteamérica haya conquistado a alguien o los fuerce a comprar sus cosas. Es solo que… algunas cosas de norteamericanas como... como McDonald's... son muy populares con la gente común en todos lados. Y esto molesta a algunas personas que ven nuestra cultura como que lo quiere dominar todo y ellos desean que sea otra cultura la que domine. –

-Así que los llaman un imperio malvado- comenzó a comentar lentamente Applejack - ¿porque ustedes llevan cosas que le gustan más a las personas que sus propias cosas?-

-mmm...- mastique la idea y mi comida durante un minuto. -Supongo que es una forma aproximada de decirlo. – [4]

-Suena como a un montón de manzanas agrias- afirmo Applejack.

-eso también. - coincidí. -hay personas... elitistas... que simplemente arden de envidia, despecho y arrogancia. Y nada los hace ponerse más furiosos que ver a las personas ordinarias elegir un McDonald's sobre cualquier otra cosa que estas personas creen que ellos _deberían_ de comer o que _debería_ de gustarles. Los elitistas no creen que los humildes campesinos… esos seriamos tu y yo… deberían de pensar por sí mismos. Ellos nisiquiera creen que podamos. Y los vuelve locos el que insistamos en hacerlo. – yo tome un largo sorbo de mi refresco. -Casi tanto como lo hace el que las elecciones que hacemos les demuestren que ellos están mal. Ellos creen que todo uno es o debe de ser "igual"... y cuando un grupo lo hace mejor que otro, ellos lo ven como prueba de que ese grupo está haciendo trampa. – [5]

-eso es... trágico- comento Twilight Sparkle. - ¿me dices que estos "elitistas" dedican sus vidas a destruir un restaurant? -

-No. Solo a destruir cualquier cosa que no coincide con su visión de la utopía. -

\- ¿Qué es Utopía? – pregunto Pinkie Pie.

Le puse cátsup a lo último de mis papas. -una posible traducción seria; villa ningún lugar. -

De pronto me distrajo el ruido de la plática que salía de los potrillos y potrillas. Ellos parecían estar sacando los premios de sus cajitas felices; las exclamaciones "miren lo que me salio" parecían ser lo más común de las pláticas. Leno de curiosidad, me di la vuelta en mi asiento. - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- ¡Nuestras comidas traen juguetes de regalo! – Exclamo muy feliz Pipsqueak.

\- ¿Oh en serio? – dije con una sonrisa. - ¡te molesta si lo veo? - Pip negó con la cabeza y me paso una pequeña bolsa de celofán. Yo la tome; el texto impreso en la misma decía "My Little Human." [6] dentro se podía ver una regordeta, caricaturesca y fácilmente reconocible efigie de… mi persona.

Trollestia ha atacado de nuevo.

* * *

Notas del autor:

 _1).- Y esa es una de las razones por las que creo que las vacas no necesitan conseguir trabajos._

* * *

Notas de Traductor:

1] Para los que reprobaron sus lecciones de historia. Auschwitz es el mas famoso campo de concentración de la Alemania NAZI de la segunda guerra mundial, donde se asesinaron a miles de personas (principalmente judíos alemanes, polacos, etc. pero también de otras nacionalidades y grupos étnicos). Se sabe que en la época en que los Nazis empezaron a perder la guerra por la carencia de materiales se dice que usaron la grasa corporal de los muertos para hacer jabones y sus pieles para fabricar pantallas para las lamparas de mesa.

Como ven es una comparación bastante oscura la que usa el autor aquí.

2] Daño cerebral.

3] popular en los Estados unidos, pero básicamente desconocida en cualquier otra parte del mundo. La hamburguesa "Boca" llamada así por que su creador vivía en "Boca ratón" una comunidad de florida. Es una combinación de soya y gluten, que se usa como sustituto de carne por vegetarianos y veganos.

4] A riesgo de que me llamen "Chairo", no comparto el punto de vista del autor en toda esta última parte sobre el imperialismo, no lo culpo como buen Norteamericano esta bien aleccionado por su cultura para ignorar evidentes verdades que solo son evidentes para aquellos que vivimos del otro lado de "Gran garrote". La política norteamericana históricamente a usado de todo, desde dominio económico y cultural (lo que afecta más comúnmente a mi México Querido) a abierta intervención o conquista militar disfrazada de otra cosa (Lo que pasa con Irak y Afganistán). Y todo en aras de los poderes económicos lo siguán siendo. Y no, no, estoy diciendo que todo lo que está diciendo este mal, es solo que es una versión parcializada y norteamericano céntrica de las cosas.

5] esta última parte guarda mucha similitud con muchas cosas que han dicho algunos grupos de personas en las redes sociales, en contra de quienes apoyaron AMLO. En la última elección presidencial de México.

6] Mi pequeño humano.


	12. Chapter 12

La Audiencia

Autor original: RHJunior

Traductor: Qin the Kirin

Capitulo:12

* * *

-Debo decir, que cada conversación que tenemos contigo parece acabar tocando un tema controversial- me dijo Rarity, mientras se acababa lo último de su McEnsalada. -A mí me enseñaron que un poni educado no discute temas controversiales como religión o política, mientras come.-

Yo me reí al oír eso. –así es, Rarity. Pero el problema con esa idea es que… cualquier tópico puede acabar volviéndose político o religioso eventualmente. -

-Oh, yo lo dudo- respondió Rarity. - ¿estas tratando de decirme que no hay un tópico que no sea controversial para hacer platica? -

-a lo que me refiero es que puedes tomar el topico mas banal que se te ocurra y yo… o alguien más… puede volverlo un debate político o religioso en menos de una sentencia. Y además sin salirse del tema. – dije mientras me reclinaba hacia el frente. -Vamos, has tu mejor intento. -

Pude ver el brillo del reto en los ojos de Rarity. -muy bien... ejem. "vaya, que dia tan bonito estamos teniendo hoy." -

-…malditos sean los de buro del clima; ¿en que estaban pensando los burócratas de Celestia? -

Rarity abrió y cerro la boca varias veces por un momento, después levanto la nariz disgustada y vencida. Los otros se rieron un poco de ella. Claro que allá en la tierra mi respuesta hubiera sido algo como "Maldito calentamiento global" Yo gire los ojos. -Al final el resultado es el mismo; la gente descubre que el clima esta cambiando, que hay algo que no les agrada y trataran de pasar leyes contra ellos. Pero estoy divagando. Todo se reduce a la naturaleza humana de…-

\- ¿Hacer una montaña de un grano de arena? – interrumpió Applejack divertida.

-Es correcto. Pero para usar mejor esa analogía, si alguien del otro lado del grano de arena decide _Empeñarse_ en hacer la montaña, será mejor que tengas una pala propia a menos que quieras acabar enterrado. – luego me limpie la barba con una servilleta. -Hay demasiada gente se empeñada en tomar venganza contra cosas que no fueron sus enemigos para empezar. -

\- ¿Cómo un restaurante? – dijo Twilight.

-sí, como un restaurante. -

-Bueno, para ser justo- intervino Rainbow Dash. -nos decías como se ha vuelto en esta gran y poderosa compañía de la tierra, y sobre como mucha gente está enojada con la misma. Pero como dice el dicho "cuando el rio suena es que agua lleva"... no em digas que esta obesa y rica compañía no ha perjudicado a algún poni…errr, persona.-

Cedi ante esto. -Si, eso es cierto. Puedo contarte dos o tres incidentes escandalosos de esa corporación. Pero también debes recordar que "cuando los elefantes luchan la hierba es el que sufre." (1)-

\- ¿Eh? - Dash se me quedó mirando con la boca llena de Mcpollo. Fluttershy (que estaba desesperadamente tratando de evitar la comida de su amiga) se mostró igual de perpleja.

-Supongamos que eres un elefante en vez de un poni- le dije. – "Mi pequeño Paquidermo" je... ejem. Incluso si fueras un gentil, amable y considerado elefante como lo es Fluttershy, tu acabarías aplastando accidentalmente la ocasional flor o insecto o rompiedo alguna taza de té. No hay forma de evitarlo. Eres grande y poderoso, tan grande y poderoso de hecho que algunas veces un extremo no sabe lo que el otro está haciendo hasta que es muy tarde. Las Corporaciones… las grandes compañías… son así. La mayor parte del tiempo son conscientes, muchas veces sin una mejor razón que _es malo para los negocios_ herir o hacer enojar a tus clientes. Pero una corporación es un grupo de cientos o miles de personas y la gente es imperfecta. "todos somos creaturas caídas, con las que es muy difícil convivir." (2)- me detuve a pensar un minuto. -Y esa es justo la mitad del problema... muchos de los que atacan a estas corporaciones lo hacen en base a un complejo de Padre fallido y Deidad-padre. -

\- ¿Tú crees que estas personas ven a McDonald como a … padre imperfecto? – exclamo incrédula Twilight.

-Esa, sí que es una triste reunión familiar- comento con sabiduría Applejack.

Yo me hace de hombros. -lo que digo es que esats personas tienden a ver de forma subconsciente a las entidades como institutos y corporaciones de la misma forma como alguna vez vieron a las más poderosas entidades en su existencia… sus propios padres- aclare. -una vez todos vimos a nuestros padres y madres como seres todo poderosos y sabios, capaces de hacerlo todo... y una de las duras realidades de crecer, es ver esa fe traicionada cuando descubrimos que ellos son tan falibles y mortales como nosotros. Asi que ya sea que lo dejemos atrás y los perdonemos por ser falibles, mientras seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas o nos tropezamos con eso y nos pasamos el resto de la vida resentidos con ellos por eso y sintiendo que nos han hecho una injusticia imperdonable.

-Corporaciones, gobiernos, sindicatos... esas grandes, poderosas y aparentemente omnipotentes instituciones... todos tendemos a verlos inicialmente de la misma forma. Aun más estos días en que la institución de la familia ha sido sacudida de fea forma. La gente está inclinada a convertir a los gobiernos, políticos, burócratas y corporaciones como padres sustitutos, o al menos esperamos "inconscientemente" que sean esos padres perfectos que desaparecieron con nuestra infancia. y, eventualmente descubres que esos invisibles gigantes no son infalibles y nos sentimos traicionados por ello… y nos vamos al extremo opuesto; culpamos a estos proxis de todo lo malo en sus vidas, hasta por el barro en la nariz que les salió en la mañana. Y como con el complejo del padre imperfecto, la mayoría eventualmente madura y lo deja atrás... Pero para una muy ruidosa minoría, por cualquier razón personal de inmadurez, nunca lo hacen. Se pasan el resto de sus días protestando ruidosamente contra esas instituciones por ser "malos padres"… la cuales nunca lo fueron, ni debían de serlo y en todo caso tampoco sabían que se esperaba eso de ellas, y lo que es peor, no podrían hacer ese trabajo aunque quisieran. -

-La Naturaleza Humana- dije dejando escapar un suspiro. -Ponemos a la gente y a las cosas en un pedestal sin preguntarles o pedirles permiso, luego les exigimos que sean perfectos y cuando les es imposible hacerlo, les lanzamos rocas y basura hasta que los tiramos del pedestal. -

-Así que tú crees que los ponis hacemos lo mismo… ¿idolatrando irracionalmente a los poderes gubernamentales y figuras de autoridad? – me pregunto Twilight, mientras le daba una mordida a su "cheeseburger." Fue entonces que noto que todos los ponis la veían a ella estudiosamente y luego apartaban la mirada. -... ¿Que? – exigió saber.

-Yo al menos conozco a una poni que lo hace...- dije con timidez.

Entonces le cayó el veinte. -Oh, Yo no sobre idolatro a Celestia- resoplo Twilight.

-Twilight- intervino Rainbow Dash. -Cada vez que Celestia viene a Ponyille, tú te pones como loca _._ -

-Considerando que cada vez que viene de visita algo terrible le pasa a Ponyville justo cinco minutos antes, yo creo que estoy justificada- Twilight encontrándolo extrañamente divertido. - ¿no recuerdan a Nightmare Moon? O ¿los Parasprites? -

-aun asi haces menos escandalo cuando tu Pa y Ma viene al pueblo- señalo Applejack.

-SSSeeeeee, tu como que si la has puesto en un pedestal, Twily- agrego Pinkie Pie. -es decir, hasta para una princesa. -

-La verdad es que, es comprensible- le dije. -No solo ella es la líder de su país, es tu maestra personal... de hecho prácticamente ella te crio. Estaría extrañado si no la idolatraras, aunque fuera un poco. y no envidio ese afecto que le tienes. - Twilight se sonrojo pero no dijo nada. Luego de pensarlo un poco más agrega, -ahora que lo pienso... Ella como a asentado toda clase de normas ¿no es así?

-Ella ha sido la única gobernante de Equestria por un milenio y Corregente aún más tiempo. Por tanto tiempo que ustedes los ponis… - dije mientras los señalaba a todos a mi alrededor -de hecho ya han _olvidado_ cuan vieja es y por cuanto tiempo ha estado al mando. Ella básicamente asentó las normas de conducta noble, tradición real y hasta los de belleza física. Todos los ponis y todas las cosas son comparadas con ella como la medida. JA, la "Regla" en ambos sentidos de la palabra. – [1]

Rarity me miro divertida. -Tienes razón… nunca lo pensé de esa forma-

Yo sacudí la cabeza. -Qué bueno que yo nunca he estado en esa posición- comente.

-a ver, voy a tomar la carnada ¿Por qué no? – me pregunto Twilight.

-porque después de cien años… o a quien engaño, más como en diez, ya en eso… estaría metiéndome en la cabeza de toda la realeza. Antes de que lo supieran, las gorras con hélice y las pantuflas de conejo serian _de rigor_ en la corte real. -

Pinkie Pie escupió mientras comenzaba a reírse, lanzando malteada por todos lados. - ¡Eso sería grandioso! Y todos los jueces tendrían que usar lentes de broma… -

Decidí ampliar el tema. -y por supuesto cada uno de los guardias traería un paco de hule montado en el casco. – comencé a imitar la expresión seria de un guardia. - ¡haga _chillar_ ese pato cada vez que un oficial superior se te aproxime, Soldado!...- Bright Dawn estaba sentado detrás de mí; pude oír claramente como expulsaba el refresco por la nariz.

-Oh, pero cariño, no el capitán de la guardia- Rarity me llamo la atención con un a cara ligeramente fruncida. -El por supuesto que debe de llevar algo apropiado a su rango. -

-Un pavo real vivo... – dijo Rarity mientras hacia la mímica de tener un abanico de plumas alrededor de la cabeza, con una expresión serena en el rostro.

Pinkie Pie se cayó al suelo, carcajeándose. Los demás se rieron o sonrieron o estallaron en carcajadas mientras golpeaban las mesas con uno de sus cascos, como era su costumbre. Hasta Twilight tenía problemas para no soltar la carcajada ante la imagen de su hermano, Shining Armor, con una ave de cola de abanico atada a su cabeza. Ella apoyo su cabeza en la mesa. -Condenados sean, ahora voy a VER esa imagen, la próxima vez que lo visite...-

-Lo verdaderamente escandaloso del asunto- dije, cuando todo mundo se calmó lo suficiente, -que después de un siglo ya nadie se preocuparía por eso. Corriendo por ahí o asistir a la corte con peluches de conejos en los pies y patos de goma en la cabeza, será visto como algo perfectamente _normal._ Para todo mundo menos para _ti_ _._ \- negué con la cabaeza. -Es un milagro que Celestia no cediera a la tentación... -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no es así? -

Todos nos sorprendimos y volteamos… de inmediato todos se estaban poniendo de pie para poder hacer una reverencia, al menos tanto como lo permitía el concurrido lugar. La Princesa Celestia estaba parada ahí, rodeada de seis de sus guardias reales.

De inmediato los jóvenes la comenzaron a rodear, con caras de felicidad. Ella se tomó su tiempo para saludar y hacer caricias con la trompa a cada uno de ellos. Era conmovedor ver como su real sonrisa se volvía más cálida y real. Era una pena que no sucediera más seguido.

-Por favor, todos los ponis, regresen a sus asientos- dijo sonriendo. -no era mi intención interrumpir su comida. Acabo de teletranspórtame para ver como estaba saliendo el día de apertura. – mientras ella decía eso, sus guardias se dispersaron alrededor de la habitación.

-Bastante bien, su majestad- respondí, mientras los potrillos se sentaban de nuevo. -Au que no sin algunas sorpresas. – levante una ceja mientras agitaba hacia ella la figurita de "mi pequeño humano".

Ella soltó una risita. -en realidad, esa fue idea de Luna- me dijo.

-No puedo esperar a ver que tiene planeado ella para el resto de la edición de coleccionistas- comente. -espere un momento. Usted dijo "¿… que no es así, _que_? -

La Princesa Celestia miro alrededor cerciorándose de que sus guardias no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para poder oírla. Luego bajo la cabeza hacia nosotros. -deben de jurar que esto lo mantendrán en secreto...- le dijo al grupo. Todos asentimos... aun cuando yo dudaba de la efectividad de esa promesa cuando había seis yeguas, tres guardias, un humano y más o menos una docena de potrillos. -Ejem. Los cascos de los guardias. -

\- ¿los cascos? -

-los cascos...- comenzó a decir y luego se aclaró la garganta discretamente. -después de luna… pues, fue desterrada... trate de consolarme a mí misma plantando pequeñas… bromas para el futuro. Pequeños chiste que solo ella podría entender cuándo y si finalmente era liberada. – ella me miro algo avergonzada. -además en ese momento... no estaba en el mejor de los términos con las familias nobles de la época, y… -

-decidió burlarse de ellos de forma sigilosa- concluí por ella.

-...Exactamente. El capitán de la guardia hace mil era el hijo de una familia noble y era, bueno, un Asno total. Y no, no me refería a su especie _._ El solía hacer frecuentemente toda clase de comentarios despectivos a cerca de mis amigos cercanos, mi más confiables asociados y servidumbre, bueno hasta de luna, cuando creía que no podía oírlo.

\- Me vengue de el alterando el uniforme oficial del capitán de la guardia de forma que tuviera la cabeza de escoba para barrer las calles atorado en la cabeza... en ese entonces eso era una referencia a un viejo insulto… sobre que algún poni era "tan estúpido que podías usar su crin para barrer las calles y su cráneo como plumero." – ella dijo mientras giraba los ojos. -por supuesto el tarado jamás entendió la referencia y se paseaba por ahí orgulloso como un pavorreal con su escoba en la cima de su cabeza. Todos los demás si lo captaron, sin embargo. Nunca nadie le dijo la verdad.

-Y su _Hijo_ por supuesto insistió en usar el uniforme de su padre cuando llego al mismo rango y después de algunas generaciones...- hizo una pausa para suspirar. -por favor no les digan a ninguno de ellos. Estoy tratando de cambiar el diseño ahora, pero ya saben "es la tradición" ... -

-Oh, por las estrellas. – exclamo Rarity cubriéndose la boca con un casco, su cara iluminada de júbilo. Las expresiones de conmoción, disgusto e hilaridad en nuestro grupo eran épicas. Twilight por su parte estaba dividida entre la alegría y la consternación. ¿Me pregunte si se debía a la eventual incomodidad de su hermano cuando se enterara o la consternación de que su adorada Celestia se atreviera a hacer esa clase de broma?

Astuta anciana. Seguramente Twilight soltaría la sopa con Shining Armor... y estaba seguro de que no era un accidente de que si bien sus guardias no podían oírla, mis guarda espaldas "encubiertos" estaban sentados justo ahí. Estaba seguro de que el estilo de cepillo en lo alto perdería popularidad en los altos mandos después de algunos días de chismorreo. Y yo sabía que por nuestras pasadas discusiones y la exposición a la cultura humana moderna habían convencido a Celestia y Luna de actualizar la armadura corporal de sus soldados a algo más moderno y efectivo...

\- ¿y… y luna? – logre preguntar.

-Casi se muere de la risa la primera vez que lo vio- me respondió Celestia. -Casi hizo que valiera la pena. – creo que voy a tener que vigilar con cuidado a la Princesa de la Noche, aolo para ver qué cosas en la sociedad la hacen soltar risitas. Tengo la sospecha de que el casco con la escoba, no es la última de las bromas de larga duración de Celestia. carajo, una gobernante que planea bromas y chistes con milenios de anticipación...

Scootaloo levanto un casco. - ¿acaso hizo alguna otra broma como esa? – le susurro no muy silenciosamente a Celestia.

Celestia le guiño un ojo. –no te diré. -

-aaaaahhhhhh...-

Yo sonreí malévolamente. -Te reto a que se lo hagas al príncipe Principe Blueblood- le dije a Celestia. - pon una bomba destapa caños en un casco y dile que ahora es el "Caballero del Baño". - [2]

\- ¡Arthur...!-

* * *

Notas del autor

 _1) Dicho de origen africano._

 _2) la frase en ingles es "We all are fallen and all very hard to live with." del autor C.S. Lewis._ no pude encontrar una traducción actual de esta frase, así que hice lo mejor que me fue posible para transmitir la idea.

* * *

Notas del Traductor

1] en ingles usa el termino "Ruler" que es tanto gobernante, o regente, como regla y que se define como 1)alguien que gobierna o ejerce dominio y 2) el instrumento que se usa para medir. Tristemente en español son dos palabras separadas, sin embargo Regla en español también tiene dos dignificados 1) instrumento para medir (evidentemente) y 2) Principio que se impone o se adopta para dirigir la conducta o la correcta realización de una acción o el correcto desarrollo de una actividad. Lo que resulto ser bastante apropiado para mantener la idea.

2]aunque parezca broma y al menos aquí si lo es, si existe una orden de los caballeros de baño [Order of the bath). Es una orden de caballería inglesa y al menos para mí como mexicano no me entra en la cabeza por que algunos de los peores presidentes de la historia reciente de este país, son miembros honorarios de esa orden. Al menos no sin hacer algunos escatológicos chistes al respecto.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Audiencia**

 **Aut** **or original: RHJunior**

 **Traducción y corrección: Qin the Kirin**

 **Capítulo 13**

* * *

\- ¿eres una diosa?-

\- ¿perdón?- dijo Celestia mientras parpadeaba desconcertada en mi dirección.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba tan sorprendida. Aunque, debo de admitir que es una forma poco común de empezar una plática. Pero no había una forma indirecta de abordar el tema.

En ese momento tenía en Canterlot sólo un día o algo así, y en ese momento, como todo buen brony, tenía un montón de preguntas que requerían respuestas. Por fortuna después de mi primer bastante reveladora reunión con las princesas de la noche y el día, ellas me habían exigido de forma bastante fehaciente que fuera tan abierto y directo como fuera posible al dirigirme a ellas, en aras de una mayor comunicación. La excusa que me dieron, era que el conjuro de traducción que habían lanzado sobre mí, funcionaría mejor si yo hablaba claramente y sin ofuscación. La verdadera razón, sospecho yo, es que Celestia odia andarse por las ramas.

-mmm, quizás debería de Re parafrasear esa oración. ¿te consideras una deidad? ¿o tu pueblo te considera como tal? -

Celestia parpadeo de nuevo. - ¿de dónde sacaste la idea de que yo soy una diosa? O ¿de qué mis ponis me consideran una?-

-el problema del ojo de la cerradura- respondí... esto ya se había vuelto nuestra palabra clave. Y quería decir que era el problema inherente de tratar de defender todo un universo paralelo, a través de cortos animados de veinte minutos de duración. Aun si eran tan sorpresivamente acertados como lo era la serie, aun así, los bronies estaban mirando a Equestria a través de un muy, pero muy estrecho ojo de la cerradura. -tú tienes miles de años de edad, eres fenomenalmente poderosa, levantas y ocultas el sol de tu mundo…- comencé a contar con los dedos las razones. -además tus súbditos se inclinan ante ti y te reverencian, los ponis han sido escuchados haciendo juramentos en tu nombre… -

\- ¿y los humanos no se inclinan ante sus gobernantes?- hizo notar Celestia. -Y no hacen juramentos en el nombre de sus Reyes y reinas? -

-te concedo ese punto- admití. -Aun hacer juramentos en nombre de los gobernantes ya es algo anticuado en estos días. ¿Pero y que hay del resto? -

-Los unicornios, como nación, una vez levantaron y bajaron el sol y la luna por si mismos- Celestia hizo notar. -miles de años de edad pueden sonar impresionantes... pero no lo son cuando eres un árbol. ¿Y en cuanto a fenomenalmente poderosa? Mi hermana y yo somos menso poderosas que Discord, por ejemplo. O los elementos de la armonía. O incluso la reina Chrysalis, cuando está completamente llena de energía. - dijo apenas riendo. -Los humanos deben de tener estándares muy bajos para los dioses, si eso es todo lo que se necesita para ser un dios entre ellos. -

-Cierto, aun levantar el sol y la luna sería mucho más impresionante en la tierra... La luna allá es de casi del tamaño del planeta, en términos astronómicos [1]. Y el sol allá es literalmente millones de veces más grande. Pero si, Los humanos tendemos a dejarnos impresionar fácilmente. - acelere el paso tratando de mantener su ritmo de caminata. -Oh, de hecho, también quería preguntar...-

-¿Yes? - pregunto Celestia.

-Se que Luna controla la Luna- dije. - ¿pero también controla las estrellas? -

Celestia de hecho se detuvo a reírse. -Que los cielos se apiaden de nosotros, claro que no- me respondió. -yo uso todo mi poder para elevar el sol. Crees que hubiera podido aprisionarla a ella, con o sin los elementos ¿si ella controlara __millones__ de soles, cuando yo solo controlo uno?- aclaro con una sonrisa. -las estrellas de este universo están imposiblemente lejos, tanto que su luz tarda milenios en alcanzarnos. Y muchas son muchísimo más grandes que sol del mundo humanos.

-Sin embargo, sí que manipula las estrellas fugaces- hizo notar Celestia. -Y las auroras, también... ¿Pero las estrellas mismas? No lo creo. (1) No te lo tomes a mal, Arthur, pero... ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas? - dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza. - ¿Cómo es de dónde vienes? -

-pues básicamente es lo mismo. - respondí. -Pero lo del sol y la luna es tan radicalmente opuesto que no podemos sino especular sobre las estrellas también.- . además...- dude un momento en mencionar el tema. -La especulación ficticia del Fandom. Además de ver el show, muchos fans tienen como hobby el escribir historias donde se especula sobre Equestria... su pasado, su futuro, los ponis y las otras criaturas en el mundo, y así sucesivamente. o que simplemente se reúnen a discutir o debatir... sobre los atributos de su mundo.-

Celestia dejo escapar un mmm. - ¿y que "interesantes especulaciones" tenías sobre Equestria antes de venir aquí?- me pregunto ella. - ¿Qué extraños orígenes hipotéticos nos conferiste? -

-Parque temático de Diversiones- dije sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Ella se detuvo de nuevo a mirarme. - ¿Parque temático? -

\- ¿tienen algo así aquí? - le pregunte. Ella negó con la cabeza. -bueno, supongo que has tenido vistazos de digamos Disneylandia ¿a través de tu espejo mágico? Gran castillo, mucha gente alrededor comiendo algodón de azúcar o perros calientes ¿personas disfrazadas de ratones gigantes? -(2)

Ella asintió. -Si, recuerdo haber visto algo así. Esa última parte me dejo confundida... -

-Eso es un parque Temático de Diversiones- le dije. -Es un parque de diversiones, pero construido alrededor de un concepto o franquicia. Disneylandia... para resumirlo se construyó alrededor de un hombre llamado Walt Disney.-

-quien escribía historia de ratones gigantes- comento Celestia, mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No te sorprendas demasiado. Los hay incluso más raros. Yo estoy seguro de que algún día construirán uno alrededor de la idea de pequeños caballitos de colores pastel con dibujos en el trasero. - respondí mientras le mostraba una sonrisa irreverente. Ella me miro con reproche. - ¡Es en serio! - afirme. -No tienes idea de lo popular que el show se ha vuelto...-

Celestia suspiro y luego sacudió su cabeza. -Pero me decias...-

-Oh sí. Parque temático. Bueno esa era mi teoría personal cuando el show apenas empezaba. Un lugar pacifico, un reino mágico, administrado por amigables y hay que decirlo lindos y abrazables ponis color pastel, lleno de animales domesticados, habitado por criaturas místicas, con un clima perfectamente controlado, estaciones meticulosamente planificadas, donde hasta el día y la noche estaban planeadas y seguían un horario. Solo un parque temático... y uno de los de verdaderamente alto perfil, como Disneylandia... tienen ese deliberado, micro administrado y placenteramente controlado ambiente.

-Mi teoría era que los humanos, o criaturas similares a ellos... ¿quizás elfos?... crearon y construyeron el mundo de Equestria, como algún tipo de lugar vacacional, o un puerto seguro a donde ir con la familia, y de personal crearon ponis de tierra, pegasos y unicornios... y que por la razón que sea lo acabaron abandonando hace milenios, hace tanto que el "personal" del parque termino por olvidarlo todo y reclamaron el "Parque" como propio. - dije mientras me alzaba de hombros. -Salvajes suposiciones y especulaciones de mi parte, por supuesto. aunque no es que viera nada que lo contradiga. - dije mirando a la Princesa. - ¿así que cual es la historia real? -

-Nadie lo sabe, eso es seguro- respondió Celestia. -Nuestros orígenes ocurrieron hace tanto tiempo que, si alguna vez hubo un registro de ello, hace mucho que está perdido y olvidado. - ella levanto un casco y lo agito. -Los ponis primigenios no eran muy adeptos a escribir, sospecho yo. ¿Quién sabe? Tu teoría podría ser cierta. - [2]

-Podría ser- admití. -he visto cosas que no tienen base en el canon actual... pero que si eran sostenidas por el Fanon... err, Las teorías de la comunidad de fans- explique. -cosas como lo nombres de ponis que solo se han visto en el fondo. Ciertos aspectos de su cultura. Algunas cosas aquí y allá... - recordé entonces a cierta poni del correo de ojos desorbitados. En ese momento no había tenido la oportunidad de investigar y determinar la verdad, pero aun entonces tenía mis sospechas...

-¿tienes alguna otra pregunta de carácter cosmologico?- me dijo Celestia.(3)

-De hecho, si- le dije. -sobre lo de "envolver el invierno". La patrulla del clima. Alla en la tierra vi cosas que me parecieron... monstruosamente ineficientes y un desperdicio. Si no es que de plano ridículas. -

-¿Cómo por ejemplo? -

-Bueno, Primero: ustedes de verdad ¿hacen los copos de nieve a casco? Quiero decir ! _un metro cubico de nieve_ tiene millones de copos! tomaría... ni siquiera puedo estimar la cantidad de horas de trabajo que implicaría una sola nevada...-

Celestia se carcajeo. -me temo que, miss. Faust, sucumbe frecuentemente a la fantasía. ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si tenemos que "sembrar" mágicamente las nubes con algunos copos ya formados para que esta produzca más, de lo contrario solo son pequeños pedacitos de hielo sin forma. -

-mmm, si. como se hacen las nevadas artificiales allá en casa- comente. - ¿pero hay una razón práctica para ello? -

-debe de haberla, pero yo no la conozco- respondió Celestia. -aunque tiene cierto valor ... artístico. Me gusta fantasear ocasionalmente que un potrillo atrapa uno de estos copos en su bufanda o en una pestaña y logra ver esa diminuta belleza antes de que se derrita...-

-...Y, mmm sobre lo de "envolver el invierno". ¿En verdad los ponis TIENEN que palear toda la nieve fuera de los campos? ¿y cortar el hielo de los lagos y ríos? -

Celestiame miro desconcertada. - ¿por qué habríamos de hacer eso? Solo caliento el sol a temperatura de primavera ese día... ¡la nieve debería derretirse en una hora! Palear la nieve fuera de los caminos y limpiar las banquetas una última vez, si, ¿pero los campos?- ella arrugo el ceño y comenzó a hablar consigo misma en voz baja. -creo que voy a ir a checar que es lo que está haciendo el buro del clima para ver si no están haciendo trabajos de relleno otra vez... Y pasar la pala por los campos arrancaría los nutrientes del suelo además...- luego siguió murmurando para sí misma un poco más, la mayoría imprecaciones en contra de burócratas cretinos que se sienten muy importantes...

me aclare la garganta. - Ah, podría ser algo de esa "fantasía" de antes- hice notar. -solo digo. -

-Si, pero creo que aun así le voy a dar una buena revisada al buro- respondió con firmeza Celestia. -Mis pequeños ponis no son tan ricos como para perder el tiempo en tontos trabajos inútiles. - Mi respeto por ella se elevó varias marcas. -Discúlpame, puedes continuar. -

\- ¿Las aves son guiadas al norte por los pegasos? -

-Guiadas, no; que se supervisa a las parvadas, eso si- respondió Celestia.

-Lo otros reinos aparte de Equestria... ¿alguno objeta que ustedes tengan el control del sol y la luna? O... ¿Ellos tienen unos propios que usan en sus reinos? -

Celestia se rió. -No, solo tenemos un sol y una luna para todo el planeta. Aunque, he oído que los grifos tienen uno de reserva solo por si acaso. - dijo con esa expresión suya que le hacía aparecer hoyuelos en las mejillas. No sabía si tomarla en serio o no. -Y hasta hoy nadie se ha quejado. Así que supongo que mientras se levante y se oculte, a nadie parece importarle quien lo haga. Sería una verdadera lucha si lo hicieran... ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -

Yo me reía tan fuerte que mi barriga se estaba agitando. -acabo de tener la más escandalosa de las imágenes mentales...- tome un junco de un arreglo floral cercano y lo use como si fuera un micrófono. _-Y este es el deporte fanático, El evento que todos hemos estado esperando... ¡EL Dia! ¡El réferi suena el silbato y aquí viene el Sol! De inmediato lo toma Apolo, venido directo de Grecia... Él se lanza por el campo con el sol, oh, y casi lo derriban Cuervo y Coyote, pero él logra hacer un pase largo, largo para Ra, Ra se lo pasa a Isis, Isis a Horus... Pero Rama intercepta el pase. el corre hacia el horizonte, donde le pasa el orbe solar a Cuervo, para Coyote y es todo... Pero no, Es Celestia, Ella se roba el sol y ahora tiene solo luz de día (¡JA, JA!) entre ella y la línea de meta, Si ¡Celestia logra llegar al centro del cielo! y es ¡MEDIO DÍA! -_

-ese sería un amanecer que nadie podría llegar a olvidar...- dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas en mis ojos, producto de la risa.

Celestia por su parte se carcajeo tan fuerte que casi se ahogó.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

 _1) y ahora contengo la respiración, en espera de que los escritores lo manden todo al infierno en la siguiente temporada, los malditos._

 _2) En ese momento tenía la noción de que Celestia poseía un espejo mágico. Pero no conocía su naturaleza, ni que era en realidad una puerta..._

 _3) en ese momento no me di cuenta de que ella estaba cambiando de tema de forma deliberada._

* * *

 _Notas del traductor:_

 _1] se refiere a que al menos en el sistema solar, los satélites de los otros planetas son minúsculos comparados con el planeta, la luna es inmensa en comparación siendo casi de un tercio del tamaño de la tierra. De hecho, algunos astrónomos han sugerido que, en vez de llamar a la tierra y la luna como un planeta y su satélite, deberían de ser categorizados como un sistema binario de planetas._

 _2] Yo tengo mi propia teoría sobre el origen de Equestria y los ponis y planeo abordarla en mi propio Fanfiction "Desde las estrella"_


End file.
